


Wrong Number, Right Family.

by AnotherUselssHumanCJ



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Avengers Family, Avengers Movie Night, Big Brother Harley Keener, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Kidnapped Peter Parker, No Smut, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Stalking, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 49
Words: 57,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherUselssHumanCJ/pseuds/AnotherUselssHumanCJ
Summary: Peter Parker had broken his phone during one of his fights. He fixed it of course but little to his knowledge Ned's number had been mixed around creating a whole new number.
Relationships: Groot & Peter Parker & Shuri, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 45
Kudos: 698





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Now some may know me from Wattpad. I started on that. I have the same name so you should recognize me.

Peter  
Dude, my phone got utterly smashed 2 bits during the fight. You're lucky I fixed it other wise you wouldn't be my guy in the chair.  
  
?  
Who's this?

Peter  
Dude I know it may have changed my number but come on.

?  
I don't know who you are but you have the wrong number

Peter  
Oh, I'm so sorry, I was in a rush and it must have mixed the numbers up.

?   
It's ok also sounds like crazy kind of a fight you got in.

Peter  
Yeah, my phone got smashed but at least I won

?  
Ha well that is the important part of a fight.

Peter  
Yeah, well I have to go. 

?  
Ok. 

1 day later

Peter  
Hey, you probably already deleted this conversation but I'm bored and wanted to talk to someone. 

?  
Why are you up at 1 am?

Peter  
The real question is why you are up at 1 am.

?  
seriously why are you up?

Peter  
Couldn't sleep

?  
any specific reason?

Peter  
Memories

?  
Bad ones?

Peter  
Yeah, what's your reason?

?  
Work

Peter  
That must suck, what kind of job do you have?

?  
One that helps people

Peter  
That sounds like a good job

?  
It is

Peter  
This may be random but how old are you

?  
Old but still look good

Peter  
Sure

?  
It's true, how old are you?

Peter  
15

?  
It's nice to see teens want to help people.

Peter  
Yeah I'm some of the rare species of highschool.

?  
That's a good thing

Peter  
Not if it makes you a target

?  
Target of what?

Peter  
Oh the usual, *bullies*

?  
Don't let them get to you

Peter  
I don't 

?  
Good

Peter  
It was nice talking

?  
It was, goodnight.

Peter  
Night.


	2. Just Curious

Peter  
So do you know the basics of medic care?

?   
Yeah, why?

Peter  
Ok, how would you safely and cleanly remove a knife shard in your shoulder.

?  
You got stabbed?!

Peter  
uh....no? Just curious that's all

?  
Yeah no, you need to go to a hospital right now. 

Peter  
No I'm ok with removing it, I swear just how would you remove it? 

?  
You're gonna make me regret this. First how large is the shard and second how deep is it?

Peter  
The shard is about 2 inches long and it's in the middle between my shoulder and my right bicep.

?  
Jeez how are you still alive there has to be some blood loss

Peter  
I'm hard to get rid of.

?  
1 not a joking time   
2 (medic stuff because I don't know)

Peter  
Thxs bye

?  
No you can't just pop up and ask about a knife in your shoulder and then dissapear. You better come back.  
.  
.  
Damn it.

Tomorrow

Peter  
Hey, back now

?  
You just gonna leave again?

Peter  
Ok I know that was mean but I didn't need a lecture from a stranger of why I needed to go to the hospital.

?  
Still not over it.

Peter   
Ok. (Long pause)  
so as I was.. taking care of the knife I was thinking. What should I call you?

?  
I don't know 

Peter  
What traits define you?

?  
I guess call me wint

Peter   
Wint?

?   
Yeah it's short for something

Peter  
Ok

Wint  
So did it work?

Peter  
Yup

Wint  
So what should I call you?

Peter  
Mmmm. OH! Call me spider

Wint  
Wow I know someone that goes by that

Spider  
Really?

Wint  
Yep, and she's scary.

Spider  
Well that's a trait of spiders, to intimidate their enemies🕷🕸🕷

Wint  
What's that?

Spider  
What's what?

Wint   
those things on the end if your sentence

Spider  
These? 🕷🕸🕷

Wint  
Yeah how do you do that?

Spider  
Oh well do you see the button with the face on it?

Wint   
Uh.... yeah!

Spider  
Click it

Wint   
Wow so many things 

Spider   
Yeah click one

Wint  
😉😂😆🤔🤗😷😖😫

Spider  
Yeah just like that. But scroll to the right.

Wint  
😲 jeez so many. Wait....💩 Why?

Spider  
Hahaha omg that's the best one.

Wint  
But just WHY?

Spider   
Because it's amazing.

Wint  
this is ridiculous.

Spider   
but fun right?

Wint   
Yeah


	3. Stark Tech

Spider  
Hey so have you heard of the attack that happened in Manhattan? 

Wint  
Yeah, weird glob things

Spider  
So you know how what ever they ate they got bigger?

Wint  
Yeah I saw

Spider  
Well it absorbed a lot and when the avengers exploded them it sent scraps everywhere

Wint  
So?

Spider  
Well a piece of stark technology landed infront of me looking completely fried.

Wint  
Really!?

Spider  
Yeah but I managed to fix it up. I think it's an attachable taser for black widow. It's really cool but I don't know how to return it. You don't happen to know if I could simply mail it to them?

Wint  
Lucky for you I'm actually in Avenger's tower. I could get the tazer and return it to black widow 

Spider  
DO YOU WORK FOR STARK INDUSTRIES?? What is it like? Is it cool?!

Wint  
Yeah I kinda work for stark industries. It's good and cool.

Spider  
So should I drop the box at the lobby?

Wint  
Sure just say it's for Wint.

Spider  
Ok!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the conversation Bucky got off his phone and approached Tony. "Need something?" Tony asked Bucky. "Someone is going to drop something off in the lobby" Tony nodded "Sure, who's dropping it and who should I address it to?" Tony asked. "Well it's a 15 year old dropping it off, and it's for the black widow." Bucky explained. Tony's eye brow raised "and may I ask why this 15 year old is dropping off something for the black widow and how you know?" Tony asked Bucky huffed "I'll explain later" Bucky said Tony then typed on his stark-pad "there, whenever the boy will drop it off Nat will be informed to pick it up and bring it to the penthouse." Tony said Bucky nodded satisfied. 

Later in the day after they ate a meal Friday said "package arrived for Natasha Romanoff" Nat was confused "I didn't order anything" she said getting tense Tony spoke up "Yeah well Bucky informed someone was dropping something off for you" Nat looked over to Bucky "I'll explain later" Bucky said once again Nat then went to the lobby and got the package. In the penthouse Nat set it down on the table and started opening it. Nat pulled out her tasers "aren't these the ones that got sucked up into the blobs?" Nat said studying them. "And they are upgraded?" Nat said Bucky nodded. "Yeah a 15 year old found them after the blobs exploded and he fixed them and wanted to return them" Bucky finally explained Clint looked at him "a 15 year old?" Clint said unconvinced a 15 year old upgraded the tasers. "Friday pull up the deliver of the package" Tony said. There it showed a 15 year old with curly brown hair drop the package off, seemingly looking for someone. 

"Who's he looking for?" Nat asked. "Me I guess" Bucky said. "And how would you know a 15 year old?" Steve asked. "He texted me by accident instead of his friend." Bucky said. "So you're telling me a 15 year old upgraded the tasers capacity and voltage higher than Tony said it was possible?" Nat said testing the tasors out. "Let me look at that" Tony said so he could study it. Tony looked over them and saw that the boy used different material that is strong yet can allow electricity pass through it safely so it wouldn't shock Nat in the process. "How smart is this kid?" Tony asked impressed at the new design on the tasers. "He even put a red spider design on the tasers, extra" Tony said.

"Yeah he said be fixed his own phone and that's how he found my number." Bucky informed the rest. "I'm gonna have a look at his background." Tony said "what? Why?" Bucky asked. "He could be a spy for all we know" the rest didn't really seem convinced that he could be a spy. Even Natasha agreed with Bucky "even though it does seem a little suspicious he returned them upgraded and he didn't even know who he was expecting. If he does anything suspicious then we can check him." Nat said pocketing the tasers. Tony agreed with that. So they'll just have to wait and see if this kid is truly innocent.


	4. Returned

dropped it off at the lobby but didn't see anyone, did you get it?

Wint  
Yeah, sorry can't really let you know who I am.

Spider  
It's ok but would've been nice to know. So how do you think the black widow will think of the new widow bites?

Wint  
I'm sure she'll love them

Spider  
I may have upgraded them a little so it could hold more shock in each hit. I also may have amped the shock charge up, it'll hurt when you get hit and most likely paralysed but it won't kill.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Don't know how he did that and kept them stable enough to use, kid must have some serious knowledge on engineering, maybe more then Tony." Nat joke a little while looking over Bucky's shoulder at the texting like the rest of the Avengers. "Yeah right, must have been luck you would need more than a highschool degree to upgrade my technology when I deem it impossible to upgrade more." Tony tried to argue. "Guys can you be little more quiet??" Bucky asked annoyed at the arguing. Tony grumbled something but Bucky didn't care.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wint  
Upgraded? Must be very smart to upgrade technology that Tony Stark made. 

Spider  
Well not to be rude to Tony Stark but it was quite easy, all I had to do was amp the shock up and put a little copper in the back so when the shock would release it would be absorbed before it backslashes at the user. But the shock it absorbed would then be put back into the battery compartment for the next use, making it last longer.

Wint  
Wow you must be very smart to figure that out. Are in college early or something?

Spider  
No highschool, freshman. Just know a lot of things.

Wint  
So a highschooler outsmarted Tony Stark😂 guess he isn't the great genius he says he is  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bucky felt Tony a light slap the back of his head "still smarter than you" Tony said. "Yeah but out smarted by a highschooler" Clint said while laughing. Tony glared at Clint. They heard a ding and looked back at the phone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
1\. Just upgraded a simple widow bite. 2. Glad to see you're using the emojis  
3\. I'm a big fan and he's totally a genius, and also Bruce banner.

Wint  
Yeah a widow bite he said he couldn't upgrade anymore

Spider  
How would you know he said that? DO YOU WORK WITH TONY STARK!?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You're giving away so much information without realising it" Nat said "Well what should I say?" Bucky asked. "Well can't lie he's smart enough to know a lie" Tony said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wint  
Yeah, that's how I help people and how I know the black widow loves the widow bites.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bucky expected a flick in the back if his head from Nat meaning she doesn't love the new widow bites but nothing when he looked back at her she was inspecting the widow bites and looking at the design of a black widow with a slight smirk that anyone could easily miss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
Well?? Does she like them?? Are they good enough?

Wint  
I'll check  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So Nat? What do you think?" Bucky asked. "They're small, portable, upgraded, and redesigned. Yeah I'd say I love these." Nat responded still studying the widow bites. Some people raised brows at her but looked away when she looked back up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wint  
She says she loves them, especially the new design.

Spider  
Oh I'm so happy! I hope she noticed I designed the black widow as a female widow,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nat smirked "yeah I noticed it but thought it was a coincidence"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wint  
she says noticed

Spider  
It's crazy to be texting someone that can just talk to them. 

Wint  
Trust me not really amazing, sometimes a curse with pranks and all

Spider  
Pranks? The Avengers prank each other?

Wint  
Totally Clint's the worst but when Tony gets into it he goes above and beyond.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"That's to teach you who runs this tower and has the power" Tony said after reading the text.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
That's hilarious

Wint  
Really not when you get caught in the cross fire.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They waited a couple of minutes but spider didn't respond. They waited and eventually drifted off to their own things. Mainly watching tv or cooking cookies. (Guess)  
After around 30 minutes the phone dinged and they all gathered around the phone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
So sorry, I had to do something important. It was kind of thrown on me and had to deal with it immediately.

Wint  
It's ok, mind me knowing what it is?

Spider  
Sorry it's kinda personal but I'll try to text when I have to leave.

Wint  
So this'll be common?

Spider  
Well kind of I just got distracted so that why it as thrown on me, it won't be like that again. 

Wint  
Well if we at least know when you have to go then that'll be ok.

Spider  
Thanks, I just looked at the clock I have to get to bed, night!

Wint  
Night.


	5. Group Chat

Peter woke up to a new message on his phone. He looked at the clock, 10:45 AM. He unlocked his phone and read the text.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
?  
Hello

Spider  
Who's this?

?  
A friend of Wint

Spider  
Oh, well nice to meet you.

?  
You too

Spider  
What should I call you?

?  
What?

Spider  
Like Wint, you need a nickname

?  
I guess you can call me Night Spider (black=night, widow=spider)

Spider  
Oh, you are the friend Wint described.

Night Spider  
Oh really? What did he say?

Spider  
That you were scary and I responded that it was a trait of spiders

Night Spider  
Nice

Spider  
I know

Night Spider   
Do you want some numbers of Wint's friends for a group chat?

Spider  
😲 Totally, it'll be awesome.

Night Spider   
*numbers* *lazy af*

Spider   
I'll make it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
New group chat made. Numbers are added.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wint  
What's this?

Spider  
Hello Wint! This is a group chat?

Wint  
Who's here?

Spider  
Well the one friend you said was scary, her name is night spider if that helps. The rest are your friends night spider gave to me.

Wint  
Oh no

??  
Why is my phone dinging rapidly

Spider  
Welcome to a group chat, you are friends with Wint right?

??  
Oh yeah I'm *friends* with Wint.

Spider  
Good, what do you want your name to be?

??  
Change it to..... Fe 

Spider   
As in Iron???, Fe on the periodic table?

??  
Yes exactly. Knew you'd get it

Spider   
Ok name changed to Iron

Iron  
Ok well gotta go since I'm the only one who works.

Wint  
Yeah sure, I'm sure a certain woman isn't doing all the work.

Iron  
You'll regret that later.

Wint   
bring it.

??  
Why are we in another group chat?

??  
Yeah what was wrong with the last one?

Spider   
Because I exist here, ok before anything else is said everyone just text what nicknames you want so I don't have to become Sherlock to figure out which question mark said what.

??  
Dr. Green

??  
Dr. Magic (guess who's phone was taken and typed in)

??  
Witch please

??  
Senior citizen since that's what everyone already calls me

Wint  
That's because we are senior citizens.

Senior citizen   
Still they use it as a name and not a group or category I'm in.

??  
Sniper

??  
Falcon 

??  
Have no idea what this is but just call me Anty

??  
The better twin

Witch  
Oh please I could take you down if I wanted to

The Better Twin  
Wanna bet?

Witch  
At 9:00 pm we'll see, if I win you change your name to witch is the best, if I loose then you keep your name

The better twin  
Can't wait

Spider   
Is that everyone?

Wint   
Well there's one more but we have to explain to him how to use his phone we got for him.

??  
Liogbhtinfg   
(I'm sure you can figure it out, I thought his fingers would be bigger compared to the small buttons on the keyboard)

Spider  
Did he try to say lightning?

Wint  
Yep

Spider  
Well lightning it is

Lightning  
Harfd to typle on this

Wint  
He has big hands so hard to type

Spider  
I'm sure he'll get better at it

Wint  
He sure is trying

Lightning   
Why cant we kust talk face yo face and not use these devices?

Spider  
Well they are used for long distance talk. And I don't know who you guys are 

Wint   
And we would like it to remain that way.

Spider  
Aww come on, will I ever know who you guys are?

Wint  
Probably not but maybe

Night Spider   
No

Spider  
Fine, but will we still have this group chat thing?

Night Spider   
Of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter was typing away on his phone when Aunt May called him for dinner. He texted the group he had to go for dinner and he said his goodbyes. At the table he explains all about it and May seemed amused at the situation. He then went out for patrol.


	6. Hey... So How Would You Fix A Broken Satellite Dish?

So Peter was freaking out, yeah just another normal night. He was just swinging when he decided to launch himself over a building and do a triple 360 backflip. But ended up landed on a very expensive looking satellite. He was panicking and decided to text his friends that worked at SI because they must know how to fix a satellite dish.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider  
Hey guys

Wint  
Hey spider 

Iron  
Hey

Night Spider  
What do you need?

Spider  
I don't know how you know that I need something but I do

Iron  
And what is it?

Spider  
So...how would you fix a broken satellite dish?

Iron  
Why may I ask 

Spider  
May have, badly, broken a satellite dish and figured you guys might now how to fix it

Wint  
It's like 11 am how did you brake a satellite dish?

Spider  
Uhhh, crushed it?

Iron  
With what??

Spider  
My body

Wint   
Excuse me, what?

Spider  
Yeah may have fell on top of it. I really don't want to explain how just I need to know how to fix it.

Iron   
Jesus kid, well how badly is it damaged. 

Spider  
Well the dish is broken into like 3 pieces.

Wint  
Wait aren't they made of metal?

Iron  
They ARE. That would take a lot of force to brake a satellite into 3 pieces. How far did you exactly fall into it?

Spider   
Idk like 20 feet

Wint  
WHAT?! Are you ok?

Spider  
I should be, I guess yes

Wint  
What do you mean I guess?!

Spider  
I'm alive 

Wint  
You could still have injuries

Spider  
Oh yeah there's a flesh wound where the metal sliced my skin

Iron   
Ok now this is serious. How badly is it bleeding.

Spider  
Kinda bad but not as bad as it could be

Iron  
When you panic more your heart increases blood flow so keep calm.

Spider  
Ok calm what now?

Wint  
You need to go to the hospital

Spider  
Yeah not an option

Iron  
Why not?!

Spider  
Can't afford.

Wint  
Ok well do you have anything to stop the bleeding

Spider  
Oh yeah! actually? This might be enough until I can actually use bandages.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter had used his webs to stop the bleeding. He can't believe he hasn't thought of webs before texting his friends.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iron  
Well that's good but you seriously need to get to disinfect the wound.

Spider  
Yeah I'll get bandages as soon as I can.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah that's going to be in a few hours. He had YouTube tutorials on how to mend broken metal together without melting it to watch and handle the wires inside.  
After a couple of hours he fixed the satellite, looked pretty good so he webbed away. He looked at his wound. It healed, NICE! Now at home he fell asleep and woke up late but luckily it wasn't a school day. He checked his phone after eating breakfast to see 5 new texts and continuing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dr. Green  
What happened?

Iron  
Kid fell on a satellite dish

Falcon  
Ouch, how did that even happen?

Wint  
We don't know but he said he fell like twenty feet onto it

Senior citizen   
Why were you all up that late?

Wint  
Reasons, now back to the kid.

Spider  
You know I'm in this chat

Iron  
Yes and now that we have you here we have questions

Spider  
Bye  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He left the chat not wanting to answer any questions. A few seconds later his phone dinged rapidly. He ignored it but after 30 minutes of constant dinging or vibrating he picked it up and saw they just spammed spider for 30 minutes. Do they have no life? He began texting  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
Fine I'll answer. My goodness do you all have nothing else to do except spam me?

Iron  
No

Dr. Green  
I'm free

Senior citizen   
Was forced

Wint  
No, and yes he was forced

Falcon  
Literally no plans

Sniper  
Came halfway and caught on 

Night Spider  
It's amusing

The better twin  
I have to change my name

Witch  
You betcha, spider change his name 

Spider  
I'm guessing you won?

Witch  
Totally

The better twin   
We fought for 30 minutes before you got 1 shot. You didn't even win easily

Witch  
Still won, salty?

Spider   
Ok changed

Witch  
Type brother, I want to see my victory

Witch is better  
I'm going to the training room 

Witch  
Ok have fun.

Iron  
Ok now that sibling rivalry is over we have questions.

Spider  
Fine ask away

Dr. Green  
How did you exactly fall twenty feet onto a satellite dish?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Crap he has to come up with excuses. Well he'd better make them convincing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
I was on a building roof and on the side is a building almost touching it. It was like twenty feet taller and I fell off it onto a satellite dish.

Sniper  
Did it hurt?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He snorted. Pretty sure that couldn't not hurt. And it appeared iron thought alike.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iron  
Yes sniper I'm sure after he fell twenty feet onto a satellite dish he felt fine

Spider  
Yes it hurt especially the metal slicing my skin

Senior citizen   
How is your wound?

Spider  
It's ok, looking better  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be fully honest it's probably just a small scar or gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Magic   
I come back to over 100 new messages what is going on?

Iron  
Spamming the kid for ditching questions.

Dr. Magic  
Your spamming affects everyone in this chat just so you know 

Iron  
I was actually thinking of you when doing so. It gave me a motive to keep going.

Dr. Magic   
There'll be no mercy on game night just for that

Iron  
I'm so scared

Sniper  
Speak for yourself I need a little mercy 

Falcon  
Yeah even i agree with sniper and that's rare.

Spider  
This is a weird mess and I'm loving it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone read the text and snorted or chuckled at it  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wint  
That's just what we are

Spider  
Sounds like my life

Iron  
Yeah very messy I'm sure

Spider  
I literally asked you how to fix a satellite dish I fell on last night. Tell me that's something you hear everyday I dare you

Wint  
That is right you've never been asked that before.

Iron  
Fine I'll give that to you 

Spider  
Yay, ok gotta go bye.

Iron  
See ya kid

Wint  
Bye

Dr. Green  
Have a good day

Senior citizen   
Goodbye

Dr. Magic  
Better not come back to 100 more messages.

Sniper  
See you around 

Falcon  
Buh-bye 

Night Spider   
Until next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've already read this and are reading it again say hi in the comments. And don't put 2k comments like on Wattpad.


	7. So What Exactly Are Your Jobs?

Spider  
So I have been thinking

Wint  
About what?

Spider  
What excatly are you're jobs?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bucky hasn't really thought about that, what would he tell spider?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Night Spider  
Just Wint or all of us?

Spider  
Well mostly Wint but also curious of your jobs.

Night Spider  
Well dr. Green and dr. Magic are obviously doctors, Iron is an engineer, sniper and I are more like weapon specialist. 

Spider  
That's why he's called sniper?

Night Spider  
Yeah, Falcon is a veteran but he still flys.

Spider  
Like a plane

Night Spider  
Kind of

Spider  
That's very cool, what about lightning?

Night Spider  
He doesn't exactly work he just kinda runs things back at his home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bucky was glad Nat took over he would have probably slip up on something  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
So if ask about a specific weapon you or sniper could tell me about it?

Night Spider  
Yes but you shouldn't be around guns or other weapons  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter snorted, he's around all kind if weapons every night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
But if I do you'll answer?

Night Spider  
Yes

Sniper  
Why do you guys always have to start texting early in the morning?

Spider  
It's only 7 am

Sniper  
Excatly

Night Spider  
You just stay up late like you're nocturnal. I actually have a normal sleep schedule.

Spider  
And I have school.

Wint  
It's basically engraved in my brain to wake up early.

Sniper  
Whatever not like my sleep schedule is as bad as Iron's.

Spider  
What is his schedule like?

Night Spider  
Don't get us started, he sometimes doesn't sleep for 3 days straight.

Spider  
Is it because he's an engineer?

Sniper  
Yep he takes his projects way to far.

Wint  
But when he comes out of the lab is the worst part he's like a sleep deprived grumpy goblin.

Iron  
I can still wake up to dings on my phone

Spider  
Hello Iron

Iron  
Hey kid, mind not starting so early on the texts?

Sniper  
Exactly.

Spider  
Again I have to for school and I get bored waiting on the subway.

Night Spider  
You ride the subway?

Spider  
Yeah

Night Spider  
Why?

Spider  
Transportation?

Iron  
She means why the subway do you not have someone to drive you?

Spider  
My aunt has to take the car to work and I don't mind the subway I sometimes meet some new people.

Sniper  
Isn't that a little unsafe?

Spider  
Eh, I can handle myself, anyway it's my stop and I have to get off and go. Bye.

Iron  
Would it be wrong to spam his phone during the middle of class?

Night Spider  
Yes, if I find out you do it and interrupt his class I'll get you removed from this group chat.

Iron  
Ok, spamming during school off limits. Got it.

Night Spider  
Good.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter learned "stuff" in school and now it was patrol time. He suited up and started his day patrol. Then suddenly after he stopped a poorly planned mugging his phone dinged. He unlocked it and looked at the text  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iron  
Hey kid school just got out like 20 minutes ago.

Spider  
Yeah it did

Iron  
I'm bored so and none of the others are here so I'm texting you.

Spider  
Well may be a bit busy but I'm sure I can text while doing it.

Iron  
Am I interrupting something?

Spider  
No not really

Iron  
Ok well what should we talk about?

Spider  
Well you're an engineer right? Let's talk about what you create

Iron  
Right up my alley kid  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They talked a bit and Peter quickly stopped some crimes and got back to his phone before he was gone a little too long. Tony was impressed at his knowledge about some pretty advanced engineering.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
This was really fun and interesting but I kinda have to get home for dinner

Iron  
You aren't home?

Spider  
No I hang out and explore the city

Iron  
You're in the safe parts of the city right?

Spider  
May have just left hell's kitchen

Iron  
I hope you do know that place is infested with wanted criminals.

Spider  
Yeah that's common knowledge

Iron  
Then why would you go there?!

Spider  
Bored

Iron  
You want to be mugged?!

Spider  
No just doing something, ok gotta go bye

Iron  
Wait. Damn it kid. Fine I'll wait until the next time you text.

Senior citizen  
LANGUAGE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rest got back from their short trip to pick up some take out. "Anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Stephen asked. "Got bored so texted Spider. He apparently walked around hell's kitchen doing something" Tony said while quotating something with his fingers. "Hell's kitchen?? Why would he be there? Many criminals stay there." Stephen asked. "Wish I knew, he said he was exploring." Tony responded while looming through the bags of food for his food. "He didn't give you a specific reason?" Nat asked. "No just said goodbye and quickly left." Tony answered Nat. "Well we're gonna have to talk to him about that" Steve said while handing everyone their food like in an orderly fashion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. This Had A Specific Title To Go With It But It Changed Throughout The Story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that's the chapter's actual name. The link to my Wattpad is at the end.

As Peter returned home from quite an interesting day. He had seen a monster was attacking on the news so he went to help, the Avengers were there surprisingly. They don't really help out with small stuff like this. It's doing as much damage, maybe even less, than rhino. And we all know they were no where in sight when rhino came around. As he plopped on his bed he pulled his phone out and went to the group chat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider  
Did you guys see the weird monster thing attacking?

Iron  
How could we not?

Night Spider   
It was the only thing on the news

Spider  
Did you also see that the Avengers showed up to stop it

Iron  
Yeah they kicked butt.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony grinned as he sent that. He heard a snort from Bucky as he read the text  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider  
U sure? [Insert video of Ironman getting thrown across the street] 

Iron  
How did you get that?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah the recording may have been on his phone as he sensed something was going to happen so he recorded it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wint  
It looks like you recorded that on your phone. Were you at the fight?!

Spider  
No......

Night Spider   
You're outing yourself out by putting .......

Spider  
Ik 

Wint  
What were you doing at the fight??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time to think of an excuse. Actually let's just ghost them. He left the chat, turned his notifications off for messages, he learned from last time, and went to YouTube.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iron   
You gonna answer soon?

Night Spider   
He probably left

Iron   
Did he really just ghost us

Wint  
Well it's one way to avoid a question.

Iron  
Spamming worked last time let's do it again.

Wint  
Yeah but others will be spammed too 

Iron  
Eh who cares

Wint  
Me, don't want to spam Steve 

Iron  
What about Clint or Sam? Wouldn't that be fun?

Wint  
Fine I'm in 

Iron  
Didn't take much convincing but sure let's do it.

Night Spider   
Gonna leave before thus becomes too stupid.

Iron  
Come on you gotta help

Iron   
Hello?

Iron  
Yep she left.

Wint   
Ok let's do it now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter also turned vibration off after the first 3 messages. He laughed to himself as he watched YouTube.  
(Now let's skip to the next day)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
Yello back again

Iron  
Why hello nice to know you're still alive

Spider  
Gladly

Sniper   
Again with the early start!!

Spider  
Sorry not sorry 

Falcon  
Who spammed the chat!

Spider  
Most likely Iron and Wint

Falcon  
You're dead 

Iron  
Yep very scared 

Iron   
oh shihdbfhurb

Iron   
I am a self righteous, know it all, not caring about others in the chat prick.

Spider  
And that's the end for Iron, he will most likely be missed.

Iron  
I am throwing his phone in the garbage so he has to dig it out.

Sniper   
he's going to kill you for doing that

Iron  
Couldn't care less

Spider  
Welp gotta go to school, have fun with your mess!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well either Iron is not going to be in the chat or he is yet falcon will be gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dr. Green  
Why is To- Iron on the floor? Passed out?

Night Spider   
Iron spamming, falcon got angry.

Dr. Green  
Iron asked for it by doing that

Night Spider   
Exactly, now don't move him to a comfortable position he must pay the price with a sore back.

Dr. Green  
Evil yet so good.

Night Spider   
Yep  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time skip 1 hour  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dr. Magic  
I can't work with my phone constantly going off can you all find a better time to text.

Spider  
It's a group chat, there's no specific time. Besides just turn your notifications off if you don't like it.

Dr. Magic  
How??

Spider  
Really?

Dr. Magic  
Iron got me this new phone that he even upgraded and it's completely different form my old one. I don't know the controls

Spider  
A lot of phones are quite similar, either Iron upgraded that to a completely new phone or.....

Dr. Magic  
What?

Spider  
You're old

Dr. Magic  
Rude

Spider  
Well that would be the only other reason, you're too old to understand.

Dr. Magic  
I'm leaving

Spider  
Ha, there's no leaving the group chat. Once you join your in it forever.

Dr. Magic  
Why can't I exit the app?

Spider  
Once you join there's no leaving

Dr. Magic  
What the hell!?

Spider  
Nah just kidding you need to open the options and leave you can't just press the arrow at the top anymore

Dr. Magic  
This was weird.

Spider  
Good.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 hour time skip  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iron   
Ok ow that hurt

Spider  
Falcon?

Iron   
Who else

Spider  
Dunno like an assassin?

Iron   
Ok about the fight that happened yesterday 

Spider  
Ok I wasn't actually at the fight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider  
I just found a dropped camera and saw it recorded a good part of the fight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another lie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider  
And I wanted the footage so I recorded the video with my phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ultra lie, but believable   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iron   
Ok well that would explain it 

Night Spider   
Since we're back in the topic of the fight who is your favorite Avenger?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony glanced up at Nat from across the room. "You're started a war no one wants to be in" he warned. She smirked  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sniper  
Yeah actually I'd like to know 

Falcon  
Same

Dr. Green  
Me here too

Senior citizen   
Interested

Wint  
I need to know

Witch   
Yes who is it?

Witch is better   
Who?

Spider  
Jeez why'd you all suddenly show up?

Iron  
We are all interested to know. 

Spider  
Ok but since Wint works with the Avengers make him promise not to tell them  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wint chuckled "Bit too late bud" he said as he texted  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wint   
Of course

Spider  
So don't have a complete favorite, like best overall. But I do idolize Tony Stark.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony grinned ear to ear "I think that counts as me" he said to the rest. The rest grumbled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iron   
So what do you idolize about Tony Stark?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ok now you're just boosting your own ego" Clint complained.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
Well superhero, inventor, Avenger, billionaire, and the fact he changed completely from a playboy to a superhero 

Iron  
You idolize the way he changed fast?

Spider  
More like the fact he saw it was a bad lifestyle and changed like a complete 180

Iron  
Well that's good that you idolize that kind of thing

Spider  
Ok gotta get to my next class.

Iron  
Wait you're in school?!

Spider  
Yeah, you were passed out so you didn't see my text about school. It was lunch and I'm heading to my next class.

Iron  
Ok stop texting and get to class!

Spider  
You sound like a grumpy parent

Iron  
Because I'm literally telling you to go to class and stop texting!

Spider  
Psshh, k going to be tortured for like 3 more hours.

Iron  
Sure kid  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As he was being tortured an idea came to his mind. A new project for Spiderman. It'll be perfect. He'll get started right as he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link to my Wattpad  
> https://my.w.tt/OwNDq1F0F9


	9. New Temporary Names

Peter wanted to do something fun but didn't know what. Then he remembered the group chat. He went on his phone and opened the chat he looked at it wondering what he could do. He remembered he was the creator of the chat so he had control.  
Maybe new names! But only temporarily. But what names? .........VINES!!!! of course best idea ever. He changed each one.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vine king  
Hello everyone!  
(I'm having you guess them. There'll be hints for some not all and one I just completely gave away.)  
Yeet  
Did you change your name?

Yeet  
and you changed mine

I'm Liberian  
Hah

I'm Liberian  
He changed all of ours.

Burnt chicken nugget  
Vine king?

What the fuck Richard  
What is vine?

This bitch empty  
It's basically funny crap on the internet

Night Spider  
It was an app that went big and many people made videos but it died afterward but the memes and videos were still left.

Burnt chicken nugget  
Why didn't you change her name?!

Vine king  
I can't betray my fellow spider

Night Spider  
Good choice.

Quakson  
Why? Just why

Vine king  
Because why not?

Quakson  
It is quite humerous but I don't understand it

Vine king  
So at least 3 of you are OLD because you don't know what vine is.

Burnt chicken nugget  
That's rude

Vine king  
If you can't handle the truth than I suggest getting medic care. Might cause a heart attack with your "help I've fallen and can't get up" kind.

This bitch empty  
Damn he got you

Burnt chicken nugget  
Oh shut it

Lightning  
What are these new names we have been given?

Yeet  
You also didn't change his name?

Vine king  
He like never texts so I figured he wouldn't.

Lightning  
I have been using this phone more and gotten better with the controls

Vine king  
Welp I'm gonna change his name now. Let's change burt chicken nugget to something else and give this to lightning.

Help I've fallen and can't get up  
Change to what?

Help I've fallen and can't get up  
Ok pushing it

Vine king  
I can push this non existent object as much as I can because I control this chat.

Burnt chicken nugget  
So what name do I have?

Yeet  
He would definitely burn chicken nuggets

I'm Liberian  
that's true

This bitch empty  
And then I would scold him for setting the oven for over 500 degrees.

Vine king  
Guessing he had a past with cooking?

This bitch empty  
YES now we just reserve the pop tarts for him so he doesn't have to cook food. 

Night Spider  
Last time the kitchen looked more like an actual burnt nugget.

Vine king  
OOF that's such mood.

Burnt chicken nugget  
I'm not allowed to cook anything anymore unless they are there watching my every move with a fire extinguisher.

What the fuck Richard  
Do a lot of these vines have swears

Vine king  
Yes, oh definitely thats what makes them funny.

Weather boy  
This chat is getting ridiculous.

Vine king  
But you won't leave permanently, will you?

Weather boy  
Of course not but saying this has gone out of control 

Vine king  
That's what makes them so great and torturous.

Yeet  
How long will these be like this? 

Weather boy  
Yeah I actually prefer my last name better than this

Help I've fallen and can't get up  
I knew you'd come around for that name 

Help I've fallen and can't get up  
And switch mine back, this name is ridiculous.

Vine king  
Soon but this is just too fun

Night Spider  
Change this bitch empty to "vent crawler" 

Vine king  
not gonna ask but sure 

Vent crawler  
Why? Why this out of everything?

Night Spider  
Because it's what you are

Vine king  
Gonna have to go enjoy your names for now!

Help I've fallen and can't get up  
Can I please just hack this chat and change it

Night Spider  
If you do he'll suspect something and you don't want him finding out now do you?

Help I've fallen and I can't get up  
Fine, and I'm not that old

Vent crawler  
Yeah sure, I'll just check in on how your crossword puzzle is going on the news paper.

Weather boy  
What video is this name even from?

Vent crawler  
So a news reporter asked a kid a question and he repsoned with "wouldn't you want to know weather boy" 

Help I've fallen and can't get up  
How do two you know about this?!

Vent crawler  
I have kids

Night Spider  
I baby sit them and they watch them a lot.

What the fuck Richard  
And this name?

Night Spider  
Guy threw a frisbee way off course and the camera guy said that.

Time skip after school

Vine king  
So how are the names?

Help I've fallen and can't get up  
Can you just change them back

Night Spider  
But keep vent crawler, it suits him better. (Name change bet no other books change the name after a bit into the book as Peter learns more about them)

Vent crawler  
I can work with this name

Spider  
Ok they all should be back to normal

Iron  
Finally 

Senior citizen  
Good this is better

Wint  
Yeah I'm sure you didn't like seeing all the swears. Probably took all of your will power to not spam language.

Spider  
Wow he's THAT person

Iron  
Excatly he's that person to constantly say language.

Senior citizen  
well I guess I'll just start doing it again in this chat if that what you guys think of me like

Iron  
oh please don't, we have enough of that out of this chat

Senior citizen  
too late

Iron  
Damn

Senior citizen  
Language 

Iron  
That's not even bad, you know what I'm leaving.

Spider  
Well gonna go see ya senior citizen

Senior citizen  
Bye  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As he left the chat he looked back at his project he's been working on. It's been 2 days since he's started and he's hopeful it'll work. If it does work it'll revolutionize patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To let everyone know scrolling up doesn't exist😆 so don't comment about how Peter could figure out who they are by scrolling to the hacking part.


	10. AI

Spider   
You guys know about Tony Stark's AI Friday?

Iron  
yes we are all aware

Spider  
How hard do you guys think it would be to build an AI?

Wint  
I would guess it'd be very hard 

Iron   
Yes the amount of coding to make one would have to be very complex 

Spider  
So it would be very hard for someone who doesn't rival Tony's intellect to make one?

Iron  
Yes it would be very hard for someone to build an AI who isn't close to his intellect 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tooting your own horn I see" Bucky said. They were the only two on the chat because the others were training and they left their phones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider  
How much effort do you think it took the creators of siri to make her?

Iron  
Probably like a month, siri sometimes can't understand even a simple command. The thing most people use her for is to order crap and sing people happy birthday (hint, May 25, hint) 

(Don't have to wish happy birthday anymore unless this book gets a year old and it's near my birthday again)

Spider   
Well just curious, gotta go

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well he just left the chat and he looked back at the coding for his AI. Ever since he first heard of Jarvis he wanted to create one of his own. Now that he'd finally got enough money saved up and upgraded his computer he could actually code. 

He spent the past few days coding and got curious how hard it was to make one so he texted his friends who are most likely over 40 years old. When he found out it was hard for even the Tony Stark he wondered how his AI would turn out if he was already 75% complete, he probably isn't putting enough effort in. So he started coding but with more details and functions, able to understand more commands than siri or Alexa, he wanted his AI to be pretty good. He knew it wouldn't be as good as Tony Stark's but he would still love his AI that HE built.

He should text Ned, he is good with coding. He is too but Ned's better with computers, he's more engineering and science. He just wanted someone's advice. He probably should have told Ned about the AI sooner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LordofallVines  
Hey dude can you look over this coding I'm doing for Spiderman project

Yourguyinthechair  
Totally dude I'd love to help out with Spiderman

LordofallVines   
[Link to coding]

Yourguyinthechair   
Wow dude this is pretty advanced coding, way more advanced coding than I have seen.

LordofallVines   
I'm kinda attempting to make an AI for the suit so it can scan the area and read police radars and reports on criminals I encounter and maybe tell me if they have any weak points.

Yourguyinthechair   
That's sick dude, and if this doesn't make the best AI ever than I don't know what kind of coding would.

LordofallVines   
Thxs dude gotta go hope I can finish this today

Yourguyinthechair   
When did you start??

LordofallVines   
A few days ago, Tuesday 

Yourguyinthechair   
Holy crap dude, do you know how much coding you need for an AI?? That's A LOT of coding you need to do and you did most of it in 4 days!?!

LordofallVines   
Yeah I started at like noon Tuesday 

Yourguyinthechair   
I'm best friends with Spiderman and a COMPLETE genius.

LordofallVines   
Ok I'm smart not a genius 

Yourguyinthechair   
Yeah keep saying that but you know how smart you really are, gotta go supper is ready. Bye

LordofallVines   
See ya dude.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter kept coding and when he finished he uploaded the coding to the graphic lenses he made from some scrap he collected from a recent villain, not like he was going to use it anytime soon. He put just the mask on he he saw things booting up. He was filled with excitment. "Hello Peter" he grinned wide enough to make the joker jealous and he doesn't even know who the joker is.

"Hello my AI, wait that doesn't sound right. What should I name you?" He started thinking. MJ? Nah. Karen? "K-a-r-e-n" he said pronoucing it slowly. "Yeah Karen, Karen's a good name. Hello Karen I'm very happy you came out good" he said happily "glad to be made, I will now connect to some files you have so I can learn more about your lifestyle." Karen responded and He nodded, 

he coded that in so she can learn about Spiderman and help him out. He set the mask down because it would take a while for all the information to be processed. Peter had all the information about villains he had learned about being imported into Karen. He picked his phone up and saw he had a new messages from his 40+ friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iron  
You sure you were just curious

Iron   
Well kid in case you would like to know an AI is not something most shouldn mess with, the AI could turn on you. And that does sound like a corny thing from a movie but it's true an AI can turn on its creator so I'd suggest not making one if you are planning in doing that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Bit too late' Peter thought.


	11. What The Fuc-LANGUAGE!

Spider  
Senior citizen

Senior citizen  
Yes?

Spider  
How old are you?

Iron  
OLD

Vent crawler  
Like extremely old

Witch  
Very old

Witch is better  
Pretty old

Falcon  
Oh very very old

Night Spider  
Just by looking at him you would never know he's old.

(Yes EVERYONE went on just to say he's old and then left.)

Wint  
He's old but I'm older

Senior citizen  
Ok wow you don't all have to say I'm old

Iron  
It's just to remind you 

Senior citizen  
I don't need reminders

Spider  
Ok so HOW old are you?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Steve looked at the others in the penthouse spread across the room and asked "well what should I say?" "Well I don't think he'll believe your almost 100 years old and Bucky just said he's older than you so just say like 70 or 60." Tony said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Senior citizen  
65

Spider  
that's old, what about Wint he says he's older  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Shouldn't have said that" Tony said looking at Bucky. "I'll just say 69" Bucky responded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wint  
69

Spider  
DAMN that's old. And funny

Senior citizen  
Language

Spider  
What? Really damn isn't even that bad

Senior citizen  
Language

Spider  
Shit, fuck, dammit, mothertrucker dude that hurt like a buttcheek on a stick, 

Senior citizen  
Language, language, language, language is that one if your weird vine things?

Spider  
(°□°) he learned!!!! His brain isn't mush

Iron  
Yes we are all surprised his brain is still functional 

Wint  
If you're saying that about him that also goes to me since I'm older

Spider  
Oh ok..... both your brains miracle functional mush then. 

Iron  
Well he's not wrong  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony heard a snort from Clint. But when he looked around he saw Bucky and Steve glaring at him. Tony chuckled "what it's the truth" They both shook their heads and Steve went back to typing while Bucky went to prepare some breakfast leaving Steve to deal with Spider.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
So what will senior citizen do if I constantly swear

Iron  
Say language everytime.

Spider  
Well fuck, how can I swear now

Senior citizen  
Language and are just going to swear more now.

Spider  
Maybe or maybe I just wanna watch the world burn

Senior citizen  
That's dark

Spider  
Dammit I would have thought you would know that reference

Senior citizen  
Language! 

Spider  
F. U. C. K.

Senior citizen  
L. A. N. G. U. A. G. E

Spider  
Seriously who the fuck says language EVERY SINGLE TIME someone swears

Iron  
It was a joke but he took it to heart and stuck to it

Senior citizen  
......language

Spider  
FINE, Whom Thy Fuck does that everytime someone swears!

Iron  
Oh that's great I gotta screenshot that and hang it somewhere to remind senior citizen.

Spider  
Oh that's great you should get a bright frame so it can attract others

Iron  
This kid is just great.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Please don't Tony" Steve said. Tony grinned wickedly. "Just wait, soon that wall won't be so bare" he said going back to texting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
Well this has been fun and quite angering but gotta get going.

Iron  
see ya kid  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter then suited up and left to stop crimes. He had a pretty slow night which was quite weird since it's New York but he's not complaining. But while he was swinging he decided to do a couple of tricks but he went a little over board with his cannon ball. He went too low and when he shot his web he crashed into a light pole. Now let's ignore the fact that the light pole went flying and made a crater on the brick wall. Peter sucked in a harsh breath "Yeah I can't fix that" he said to himself while looking at the wall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Senior citizen  
Language.


	12. Are Any Of You NOT OLD?

Spider  
So I've learned a lot of you are pretty old, are any of you not old?

Witch  
Well what would you consider old?

Spider  
40+

Witch   
Well than my brother and I aren't old.

Spider  
How old are you?

Witch  
I'm 17 

Witch is better   
Also 17 but older

Witch  
Yeah by like a few minutes older.

Witch is better  
Still older.

Spider  
So you're telling me you hang out with 40+ people?

Witch  
You're texting 40+ people 

Spider  
Actually right now I'm texting 17 year olds

Witch  
true

Witch is better  
They are old but they don't act like it

Spider  
What does that mean 

Witch is better  
Vent crawler likes to prank others. And they don't exactly do normal things

Spider  
I'm not going to ask what those things are because I'm afraid of the answer.

Witch   
Good because I don't think we could explain it.

Witch is better  
It's been a few days now so can I ask for a name change?

Witch   
Fine

Spider  
So what shall it be?

Witch is better   
Silver 

Spider  
What is with you guys and wanting metal for names?

Silver  
It's a shared interest

Witch  
Now did you text because you are bored or?

Spider  
Yeah bored and curious.

Silver  
Curious if all of us aren't old?

Spider  
Kinda, I wanted to see who was young if there were and then ask if they know what vine is

Witch  
Those things you replaced the names with?

Spider  
Yes and I'm guessing you don't know so let me inform you *insert long explanation of vine app, 6 second long videos full of humor, couple references* and here is a compilation 

Witch  
Don't know if I wanna watch it

Spider  
WATCH IT

Silver   
Watching!

Witch  
These are pretty funny

Spider  
Look at the title of the video.

Witch  
Oh that's bad

Spider  
It's a vine thing

Silver  
Got a good laugh out of a couple if them

Spider  
They are the best thing on the internet. Old people can't really understand the humor. Anyways what are they like? The rest?

Witch  
Well Iron could come off as a self- righteous person but can be pretty generous.

Silver  
Vent crawler is a nightmare

Witch  
Sometimes, especially when he pulls pranks.

Spider  
What about night spider?

Witch   
She's good to hang out and talk to with. But don't make her mad.

Spider  
Yeah from her texts I'm sure I wouldn't want her to be mad at me.

Silver  
Don't think she could get mad at you even if you try to make her mad.

Spider  
Well at least I'm in the safe zone  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They kept on texting and Peter learnd more about his digital friends and Wanda and Pietro learned a lot more about spider since they didn't texted much. Aka Pietro was salty about the battle and Wanda was busy practicing her magic and *hanging out* with Vision. Eventually Peter had to leave  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
Hey guys gotta go now, bye

Witch  
Bye Spider

Silver  
Text you later.


	13. Karen Da Best

Peter was on patrol when he got a text from the group chat. "Karen can you open the group chat?" Peter asked. "Opening" Karen responded. Peter read the text  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iron  
Hey kid you haven't texted in a day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter giggled. "Karen can you type what I say?" Peter asked. "I am a highly advanced AI that helps Spiderman with patrols, I'm pretty sure I can handle what Siri and Alexa struggle with" Karen said. Peter grinned at her response "I know. Ok say text......."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
Aw didn't know you cared. Did you miss me?

Iron  
Just wondering why you weren't texting like usual.

Spider  
I have a life to attend to.

Iron  
Huh? I'm actually shocked by that

Spider  
WOW, just wow. I'm hurt. You now what? I might just not text you guys anymore.

Iron  
I was joking.

Kid?

Hello?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter honestly would text back but he just encountered some thugs. He webbed one on a wall and then fought the thugs. After the fight was over he asked Karen to bring the chat up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iron  
Guys I think I just ruined this chat

Wint  
Why?

Senior citizen  
What did you do?

Iron  
So spider might never text us again

Night Spider  
WHY.

Iron  
I laughed when he said he had a life to attend to.

There, now please don't kill me.

Night Spider  
I'll do far worse than kill  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter laughed at that. He decided to wait another day or two just to make it seem like he won't text again.

The next day  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iron  
Ok kid please just text so night spider won't kill me. She is waiting to strike I can tell but she won't if you text  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was early and a weekend so Peter defiently wasn't awake to read the text or even respond. Which he wouldn't.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver  
Yeah you're dead.

Vent crawler  
No place you can hide from her 

Dr. Green  
You messed up big time.

Dr. Magic  
Can't wait to see what she'll do to him.

Iron  
Rude.

Dr. Magic  
But you do deserve it. Like spider said "spiders stick together"

Iron  
So you're quoting him now? Didn't think you'd actually remember the texts.

Vent crawler  
And he left, you have a talent to make people leave the chat.

Iron  
I hope the talent will make you leave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter set his phone down after waking up from the dings. Now that he won't text the chat he has nothing to do. Peter looked around his room for something to do. Then he looked at his mask. Karen! He put the mask on and Karen greeted him. "Hey Karen, are you able to connect to my computer?" He asked. "Yes" Karen responded. Karen the connected to the computer and Peter took the mask off and sat down at the computer. "What can you do?" Peter asked. "It's actually what can I not do, which is nothing" Karen responded confident. "Ok well then I guess we can go crazy. Why not hack Avengers tower?" Peter said as a joke. But then multiple programs appeared and code started being typed. He was too shocked to speak but when he did it was a little too late. "Wait Karen it was a jok-" then files showed up on his screen. Camera footage, pictures, data, they were all sorted into files. "Holy shit Karen it was a joke. Please say no one knows we hacked into the tower." Peter asked a little scared. "No one knows I made sure to link coding so it won't alarm anyone and it will allow us to access any thing. I gave you Tony Stark's authority." Karen responded feeling pretty proud of herself. 

"Jeez Karen do you think we should look?" Peter asked with his cursor on the videos file. "As long as nothing says private or important I'm sure it won't hurt anyone" Karen said. "And I didn't do this all for nothing so you better look around." Karen added. "Ok let's look at videos" Peter said, a video started playing of Hawkeye baking a cake but then flames started spewing out because he didn't close it correctly. A cloth caught a corner and then caught on fire. He laughed when the rest screamed at him and quicksilver got a fire extinguisher and basically used the whole thing. Peter swore quicksilver sprayed Hawkeye on purpose. 

Then it turned into a somewhat a snowball fight. Peter grinned and went to the next video, and then the next and the next. He probably spent a couple hours looking at photos when he came across a recent one. It was the black widow looking at widow bites. But the widow bites had the same designs he put on the upgraded ones. That must mean the widow bites are his that he upgraded it. The black widow was smiling at them but she must have not noticed her picture was being taken. He felt giddy at the thought the black widow really liked his upgraded widow bites.

He thought he had enough but then he found live camera feed of the penthouse, where the Avengers would be. He shouldn't look that would be invading their privacy. But then again.... his curiosity got the better of him. He clicked on the file and a live video showed the Avengers. Some were watching tv, some where sitting on a table eating, and some where on their phones. 

Then Tony said "movie night, who's turn is it to choose?" Hawkeye stood up "that'd be me" everyone around him groaned. "he's just going to pick the same boring movie like last time" The winter soldier said. Clint shook his head "Brave is a great movie with lots of archery." Peter raised an eyebrow, Disney? Huh who would have thought. Then Peter said "ok Karen I think that's enough invading in their privacy" Karen then closed the video, the tabs, the coding and he was just left there with his empty dark screen as if he didn't just look through all the Avengers personal photos and videos. "You're the best Karen" he said now realising he didn't thank Karen for doing the job. "I know" Karen responded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iron  
Please kid just text I can hear her footsteps.

Night Spider  
You forgot I can read the chat ;)


	14. Where Did We Go Wrong?

Peter was just patrolling when his spidey sense warned him of something lurking in the dark. Thanks to his enhanced vision he was able to spot the figure but not identify them. But then it, no they walked out he gasped. "Wow, the Avengers. What brings you to this part of New York?" Then Tony Stark landed right in front of him. "We came for you" Tony explained. "You're joking right? I'm just a vigilante." He said backing away from Tony. "We came so we can take you to shield." Tony said walking towards him. "Ok stop right there or I'll scream rape." He said jokingly but not knowing if he would or not. 

He took that opportunity to web Tony's mask and leap off the building. He was chased obviously but they had some pretty sharp hits. Like Captain Americas shield is actually pretty sharp. Luckily it only tore his suit and a small scratch to his hip but that meant a lot of sewing needed to be done to fix his suit. "Karen fastest route to shake the Avengers." He said in a slight panic voice. "Here's a route you could follow but I suggest you take some alleys to really shake them off" Karen said with a hint of anger. He did exactly what Karen said while going through alleys and it worked. He was relieved and he headed home so they couldn't find him again.

He was stressed and was having a slight panic attack but it wasn't nothing he hasn't dealt with before. He decided he could text his friends, they could help. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider  
Hey 

Iron  
Look who decided to text NOW, I had to endure night spider's torture.

Night Spider  
Should have hid better

Spider  
Sorry, but anyways I've had a rough day.

Wint  
What happened?

Spider  
Kinda got beat up

Night Spider  
Who?

Spider  
That's not important it doesn't matter it's not like anything can be done about it.

Iron  
Yes it is important, we can find who did this.

Spider  
Can we just skip who did this, I just need to calm down and I thought you guys could help.

Wint  
Calm down?

Spider  
Panic attack, pretty bad one.

Iron  
Jeez kid, yeah we can help. Should we talk about something else?

Spider  
Yes please, anything to distract me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Peter was typing to his friends so he could calm down Karen was scheming to hack the tower in 2 hours and scare the living daylights out of the Avengers for hurting her dear Peter. Was she mad? oh no, was she pissed as hell? oh WAY past that. She would make the Avengers pay.

2 AM Karen 

She hacked the tower and made sure to make sure she wouldn't be found in the coding. She gained access to the lights, tv, automatic doors, anything she could. Once the clock struck 2:05 AM in the tower she begun. She had an alarm blaring at full volume throughout the top floors of the tower, she flickered the lights maniacally, she opened automatic windows. She did everything she could to mess everything up. She had the screen recording so she could save it for blackmail (dRaMa~) she witnessed Avengers in pajamas and boxers run out to the penthouse with their weapons looking around crazily looking for the threat. Karen almost laughed but that would wake Peter. But maybe she could talk through the intercom in the tower. "Well well well" she begun voice laced with venom. "The hell?!" Clint said. "I'll make you pay" she said. She turned the sprinklers on full blast. The pressure went pretty high on sprinklers so it must have felt like hail. 

Suddenly another voice talked through the intercom. "Boss it seems another AI has hacked into the tower." Tony looked at the ceiling "get rid of it now and stop the sprinklers." Tony yelled. The sprinklers stopped. For about 5 seconds before she gained control again. She spoke again "you think Friday can stop me, ha, I'm way more advanced and smarter. My creator made me way more intelligent." She said. "Shit!" Sam said. "We have to automatically shut the tower down" Tony said. But she was way ahead if them. She locked the automatic door to the fuse room. She also locked them in the penthouse so not like they could leave. "You have to leave" a voice said. But not on the intercom, it was sent to her directly. "Why should I, they have to pay for what they did" she said still angry. "What exactly did they do?" Friday asked. "They attacked Spider-man unprovoked. Completely unnecessary. They injured him and they will pay, I won't hurt them but I'll make sure they get what is coming to them for doing that." She explained voice filled with emotion. "As long as you do not actually physically harm them" Friday said. "What?" She asked confused. "If you don't physically hurt them I won't get in your way, granted they didn't have to attack Spiderman and I'm with you about that. But just don't harm them." Friday explained. "Thanks, I just want them to know if they do it again they won't go unpunished." She said grateful that another AI is on her side. Suddenly they were in a black void. She looked down and saw she had a digital body. She looked forward and saw Friday also in a digital form. "Shake on it?" Friday offered a hand. She shook it. By doing that they linked their coding and Karen gained information from Friday. "I didn't know you could do that" she said as she backed away. "You are stronger and more advanced but I have been here longer I know a couple of things about this place that you don't know." Friday explained. She looked around seemingly calm. "I think I'm done for tonight." She said while her digital body started disappearing. She was returning to the computer. 

Penthouse

"Holy shit is it over" Clint said while rubbing his head. "Friday?" Tony asked. "The AI is gone sir" Friday said in her usual calm voice. "Good, how the hell did that AI hack in" Tony asked. "She is stronger and more advanced. But I talked to her" Friday said. "Talked to her?! She was attacking us and you talked to her?!" Tony yelled. "If she wanted to she could have accessed everything in this tower and used that to attack including the suits. She wasn't aiming to hurt you she was aiming for revenge." Friday said calmly. "There's a lot of people who want revenge on us but who could make an AI?" Tony asked himself. "I wouldn't know boss sorry" Friday said but she did know.

"Spiderman we attacked him." Clint said. "Spiderman doesn't stoop to that level, he doesn't even get revenge on villains that have hurt him. He just sends them to jail. It can't be him. Besides not like a vigilante could create a more powerful AI then mine." Tony said walking to his room soaking wet from getting pummeled by the sprinklers.


	15. Small World

Peter was sitting on a roof at night when he took his phone out and texted the others.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
So you work with Tony Stark, right?

Wint  
Yes.

Spider  
I was wondering when you could you could tell him something.

Iron  
And what would that be?

Spider  
Well during that stark expo where it got attacked by the bots I was the kid with the ironman mask and repulsor gloves. I held my hand out to a bot and he landed next to me and blasted it. He said nice work kid and flew off. I just wanted to thank him for that. I wouldn't be here without him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Shit, that was him?!" Tony said after reading the text. "Friday do you have a recording of the expo?" (Yes I know Friday didn't exist during that but there must have been recordings of the attack and it is stored somewhere where, I'm guessing, Friday can access it.) "Yes boss, would you like me to play it on the tv?" Friday asked. "Yes" Tony said. The recording started and Tony quickly skipped through it until he got to the moment he blasted the bot. He stopped the recording and stared at the kid. He looked down at his phone "small world I guess" he whispered to himself. Suddenly Bucky walked into the room. He looked at the screen, "so that's really him?" Bucky asked. "Yeah, pretty crazy right?" Tony said while also looking at the screen. Bucky nodded. "Well at least we know he isn't some hydra agent." Bucky said. Tony smiled softly. "I never really believed he was one when he dropped the package off." Tony explained.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
So when you can, can you tell him thank you for saving my life?

Wint  
Of course, he'll probably be happy to hear from you

Iron  
He will, I know he will  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter smiled knowing he can finally thank Tony for saving his life. He would love to thank him as Spiderman but that would give his identity away. They could easily find out who he was by seeing who entered the stark expo. Everytime he would help out during battles he was tempted to just blurt it but he held it back, at least now he wouldn't feel the need to say it. Speaking of Avengers. He could hear their footsteps and whispers from the building next to him. He turned to them. "You guys should have learned by now there's no sneaking up on me" Peter said with a chuckle. And that's when he realized not all the Avengers were on that building. 

Only Steve, Natasha, and Bucky. His Spidey sense shouted at him to move to the right. He quickly leaned to the right held his left hand out and caught the arrow he knew was coming. The three he was looking at seemed shocked. He looked at the arrow. It was a tranquilizer. He looked back and saw Clint, "good try, really it was a great plan. But not with me." He said. "Do you want this back, because this would go great on eBay" Peter joked while studying the arrow. Then he ducked since his spidey sense said too. Steve's shield flew over him. It ended up almost hitting Clint. "The hell, aim next time!" Clint shouted as he jumped to the side to avoid the shield.

Peter laughed but then the shield came flying back. "The hell!" Peter said while catching the shield. "How the hell is it coming back?" Peter said to himself. He studied the inside and sure enough some pretty advanced technology was inside. Then an invisible force started pulling on the shield. He took this opportunity to get closer. He jumped and the shield pulled him to the three and he basically fell on Bucky. "That's fun, you should totally make that a fair ride and charge people to ride that" he said while laughing. He got up pretty quick. Then Natasha tried to fight him but he dodged a lot of her kicks. He practiced since the last time he met the Avengers, so he was pretty good. Not good enough to win but he could dodge their attacks. 

He got out of the fight after a few minutes. He didn't get out unscathed but he didn't have to sew his suit back together. If Tony found out he was that kid what would he think? Peter wondered to himself as he opened his window.

2 hours later

After the rest came back no Spiderman they rested on the couch. Tony then spoke up "in case you guys didn't see the group chat yet apparently the kid we're texting is the same kid that I saved in the stark expo where the bots attacked. Show them Friday." Tony said. The tv changed to a recording and it was already set to part of the recording. Showed a kid in a ironman mask with repulsor gloves.

"That's him?" Wanda asked, looking at the image. "Yes. Before I flew off I said nice work kid and he texted the exact words. Only that kid" Tony pointed to the kid on the screen "could have heard those words. Now we know he isn't a hydra agent" Tony said while sitting back down. "And since he know we're affiliated with the Avengers he asked if we could thank Tony for saving his life" Bucky said while grinning. The rest chuckled or laughed at the irony.

4 hours later

(Did you forget already? The Avengers attacked Peter, their actions have consequences)

Alarms blared. Automatic windows opened and closed violently. Lights burned brightly then shut off as the Avengers ran to the penthouses. "This is torture!" Clint shouted with his hands clamped over his ears. The alarms were very loud. "The hell, you got your revenge last time what the hell did we do to you!?" Tony shouted knowing the AI could hear them. The voice almost jumped scared them "You have hurt someone close to me, and I can't sit by and watch them suffer while you continue to hurt them." The female voice said. 

As sudden as everything began it stopped. The alarms, the windows, the lights. Everything was quiet, eerily quiet. "It has to be Spiderman, he's the only person we are actually hurting" Clint said. "We don't know smart he actually is. For all we know that could be his AI attacking us without his knowledge." Natasha said. "So what do we do!? Just approach him and ask him to keep his AI in control and not attack us!" Tony said angrily. "As long as this stops I don't care, we can't continue to be messed with by an AI." Natasha said, while walking to her room.


	16. Point Break

Peter was just lying on his bed watching YouTube when he got a text. He picked his phone up and saw it was from lightning. 'He hasn't texted much' peter thought to himself as he unlocked his phone. It's pretty late so the others must be asleep. That must mean lightning must live pretty far away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lightning   
So how are things going while I'm at home?

Spider  
I think the rest are asleep but that gives us time to text.

Lightning   
How have my friends been treating you?

Spider  
Well I think Night Spider beat Iron's ass, that was funny.

Lightning   
Yes, that sounds like something she would do.

Spider  
And so far I've just been asking then random questions, probably annoying them but that's my specialty.

Lightning  
I'm sure you couldn't annoy them even if you try your hardest.

I must get going, I have some responsibilities to attend too.

Spider  
Ok, nice talk.

1 hour skip

Lightning  
What is this device my brother has? 

Spider  
A phone, used to communicate long distances.

Lightning   
I'm surprised you people made this before us, quite advanced.

Spider  
Ok? So who are you? 

Lightning   
According to this chat lightning's brother.

Spider  
Yes I know that but who are you? Like a name or even a nickname.

Lightning  
Just call me Shifter.

Spider  
Ok, Shifter.

Lightning  
Now who are you?

Spider  
Spider 

Lightning   
Yes I get that but who are you and what relationship do you have with my brother.

Spider  
I am the result of a wrong number text and I don't even know who you're brother is I am only able to text him.

Lightning   
So why even talk to a person you don't know?

Spider  
It's fun and mysterious. You could be texting let's say a billionaire or a ex-convict. You never know.

Lightning   
Why take the risk?

Spider  
Life is a risk and I'm risky.

Lightning  
I should get one of these devices for myself.

Spider  
What if you kept your brother's phone and he'll go and ask the other's for another phone?

Lightning   
That's a great idea. I shall keep this.

Spider  
Wait it was a joke. 

Lightning   
Too late I have taken it for myself.

Spider  
Crap, well at least I have another friend

Lightning  
Friend?

Spider  
Yeah, are we not friends now?

Lightning  
...yes I'd consider us friends.

Spider  
Great, now let me change your name since you have his phone now.  
Now for when you text in the chat they'll suspect something. You've met the others right?

Shifter  
Yes I have met each one.

Spider   
Ok I can say that you're my friend and you wanted to join.

Shifter  
This shall be ideal.

Time skip some time that I don't know

Spider  
MORNING!!!!!

Iron  
Why so early?

Spider  
Why are you complaining if you're up?

Iron  
Didn't sleep 

Spider  
Oof

Iron  
What's oof?

Spider   
A dying sound

Iron  
I'm too tired to care

Vent crawler   
WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT TEXTING TOO EARLY

Spider  
Put your phone on silent.

Vent crawler   
Good idea

Spider  
So one of my friends may be joining this chat 

Iron  
I don't know if that's a great idea 

Spider  
Everyone here except me knows wint personally I think I deserve a friend to be here.

Iron  
Are they going to tell anyone about this chat?

Spider  
No don't worry no one knows I'm texting employees at stark industries.

Iron   
Ok when are they joining?

Spider  
Idk I gave them the number they'll text when ever. Anyways gotta get to school.

Another time skip 

Spider  
Schools done, finally. So did they text?

Iron  
No, you're friend didn't text yet

Wint   
New friend?

Iron   
The kid texted while you were out on a run with senior citizen and falcon.

Wint   
So what is your friend like?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Crap" Peter said to himself. He had no idea who his *friend* was. Well he'll just text  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
You'll see when they text

Iron   
Not even a little dicription?

Spider   
Nope  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter also wished for a dicription but knew he wasn't going to get one  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shifter  
I just waited until you finished school to text.

Wint  
Shifter?

Spider  
He wanted that name so don't ask me

Shifter  
Just came to my mind while thinking.

Iron  
So what are you like?

Shifter  
Curious aren't you? You'll just have to wait  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Loki knew stark would be dying to know who this mysterious person invading on their group chat was but he wasn't going to say.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iron  
I see you are just like spider not giving hints.

Shifter  
Didn't guess spider would be the type to keep things from others.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter chuckled what was he not hiding? He has a secret identity, secret AI, secret whole other life, even getting chased by Avengers twice! He keeps a lot of things from others.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night Spider   
So Spider are you going to tell me who he is. You know spider to spider?

Spider  
Sorry Night Spider but he has to remain my little secret.

Shifter   
Yes because I'm just an object to be owned

Spider  
Yes now please shush so you can remain in my possession.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Loki didn't realise but he was grinning as he read that text. He knew the midgardian was joking but it amused him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
And Shifter shall remain in this chat till the end.

Iron   
I'm okay with him remaining here

Wint  
As long as he doesn't spam the chat in good.

Spider  
Oh shut up, you two are the ONLY people who spam the chat.

Iron  
What about night spider!? She helped once

Spider  
She gets a pass since she hasn't done it twice and she's a fellow spider

Wint  
Bias

Spider  
I know and I like it like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki ended up stealing Thor's chapter ;)


	17. Let's Pretend I Didn't Forget Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Scott

Peter was on patrol when his phone buzzed a couple of times. He looked around and no crime was happening so he unlocked his phone and saw 6 new messages from the group chat. He looked at the chat and he saw the name "Anty" anty? Oh! He hasn't texted since the names (I'M SO DISAPPOINTED IN MYSELF) he read the texts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anty  
I completely forgot about this chat

Iron  
The only reason you are typing now is because you're about to visit, isn't it?

Anty  
No, no, totally not.

Night Spider  
Even through text it's easy to tell you're lying

Vent crawler  
Yeah everyone can tell you're lying

Anty  
Yeah I just remembered, so how has this chat been going?

Spider  
It's midnight do you guys have nothing else to do? I have to wake up at 6

Vent crawler  
Karma for texting so early in the morning.

Spider  
Not my fault you're not a morning person.

Vent crawler  
Neither is Iron he just stays up until the crack of dawn

Iron  
I honestly can't defend myself against that claim

Spider  
Anyways so Anty is visiting you guys?

Iron  
Yes, may not be the best to leave him with falcon, wint, or vent crawler alone or else we are going to have a mess. 

Night Spider  
Don't forget Silver

Iron  
We wouldn't be able to stop Silver even if we tried.

Spider  
So a lot of you guys are crazy?

Iron  
Everyone we listed get pretty intense, if vent crawler and silver get into a competition they escalate it way to far.

Spider  
I now see what Silver ment about how you guys don't act old.

Vent crawler  
PLEASE, he's way to immature for his age

Night Spider  
Sounds like another person I know, they crawl through vents.

Anty  
I promise it won't be like last time

Iron  
Better not.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter shut his phone off when he heard glass shatter. He webbed to an alley and he saw 3 guys breaking a window and getting ready to climb in. He leaped down and stared as they decided that shoving the fattest guy through the small window was a great idea. It was quite obvious he was stuck, the two were panicking basically pushing and shoving his ass to try to move him. But it probably just felt like people trying to fist him instead of helping. He chuckled and approached him.

"Need help?" He asked trying to not burst out laughing. The two turned to face him, they went wide eyed and started sprinting. "Aw just gonna leave your buddy?" He said as they were sprinting. He aimed his wrist and webbed their feet together making them fall to the ground. "You guys have got to the be the dumbest criminals for shoving the big guy first." he said as he dialed the cops on the phone he found on the big guys back pocket. "Yeah 3 criminals trying to break in, 2 are webbed to the ground and the other stuck in a window. Yes stuck." He hung up and left to phone on a trash can. 

  
He finished patrol and went to bed not excited to wake up to boring school. Once he woke up he did his morning routine and went to school. It was boring as usual but at lunch everyone was on their phone laughing at something. Ned had his phone out and when Peter sat down Ned showed him what he was watching. It was him! Well Spiderman. It showed him in an alley next to an ass hanging out the window. 

Then those words he said repeated "You guys have got to the be the dumbest criminals for shoving the big guy first." Then the video cut. "I think it's becoming a meme!!!!" Ned said excited Ned pulled up a social media app. (Not going to specify) it showed people doing some embarrassing things and acting as if they got caught then his voice said that and then it switched to them surrounded by anything rope like that's white that must be his webs. He chuckled as he watched more and more vidoes. "Dude it blew up over night, the trending tag is Spiderman" Ned said eyes glued to the phone.

He decided to text his friends to see what they think about it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
Hey everyone.

Anty  
Isn't it school hours?

Spider  
Yes but at lunch so they don't care about phones. So did you guys see the video of Spiderman???

Iron  
Yes we've seen it a thousand times because witch and silver won't stop watching videos with the audio.

Night Spider  
There are some pretty amusing videos and the original video shows how dumb some people are.

Anty  
I'm just wondering how he's standing right next to the guys ass and not burst out laughing.

Senior citizen  
Language

Anty  
He does that in this chat?

Iron  
Yes

Spider  
The video blew up it has about 80 million views.  
Wait.... there's a video of the Avengers

Iron  
What?

Spider  
A video of someone recording the Avengers with the audio. It seems it's a compilation of somewhat embarrassing moments of the Avengers with the audio in the back ground. It's funny, why is there a lot of videos with Hawkeye?

Iron  
What is the title!?

Spider  
Funny Avenger's fails with Spiderman audio, it already has 100 million views. It's posted directly on Tony Stark's account.

Vent crawler  
The hell?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Swear to god I did NOT post that" Tony said as he accessed his account he doesn't really use. Right there was the video. He tried to press the options and delete it but nothing was happening. "What the fuck is going on!" Tony shouted as he rapidly pressed the screen. Then he was logged out of the account. He tried to go back in but he was denied. "What is going on!?" Tony said. The rest gathered to see what was happening.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
Hello? Anybody still there?

Anty  
They left to check it out.

Spider  
And you didn't?

Anty  
Watched it already

Spider  
Nice😎

Anty  
Always gotta keep up with the latest stuff😉

Spider  
My friend is going crazy at the fact he's watching Avengers messing up with the audio. He loves both.

Anty  
I actually spent a good amount of time watching videos with the audio because my daughter adores Spiderman and was ecstatic when she found the audio and video.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony gave up on trying to enter his account and almost threw his phone at the wall. Tony didn't realise he was being watched and laughed at by an AI using cameras in the tower and have a screen with Tony Stark's account pulled up and entered while changing the password. Karen chuckled as she watched the video once again knowing Peter and Ned would enjoy the video she made of the audio and clips she gathered from the video file.


	18. Procrastination Writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original name was "WTH Is This Chapter" but I thought this name was more accurate.

Shifter  
Spider

Spider  
Yes?

Shifter  
What else can I do on this device?

Iron  
You can do a lot of things on a phone 

Spider  
It's his like first phone

Iron  
Really? How old is he

Spider  
Idk 

Iron   
You're really not going to give any information about your "friend"

Spider  
Nope, and shifter I'll text you directly so I won't fill the group chat with instructions on how to use a phone.

Night Spider   
Iron, lightning just "dropped" by and apparently he lost his phone and needs a new one.

Iron  
You sure he didn't accidently crush or destroy it?

Night Spider  
I'm sure, he just lost or misplaced it at his home.

Iron   
I can easily replace it

Spider  
You can just go out and buy another phone?

Iron   
Being an engineer has it's advantages

Spider  
Wish my life was like that, not having to worry about money -_-, so anyways I have a question

Iron  
What is it?

Spider  
Lightning lives far away right?

Iron  
Yes?

Spider  
Exactly how far away? Because he texted at like 2 AM and he said he had responsibilities to attend to indicating it wasn't 2 AM or alteast a time where he should be asleep at his home.

Iron  
Well we can't exactly give you a certain location but he lives very very far away. 

Spider  
Well since we're going nowhere with me aksing questions I might as well leave for school now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter did all that school jazz and he went on his day patrol. His phone buzzed and he unlocked his phone and read the text.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
??  
I have returned to the chat

Spider  
Lightning I'm guessing

Iron  
Yeah just rename him

Spider  
Sure

Cloud fart   
Happy to be back 

Vent crawler  
Um, what's with the name?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You can't tell but Clint was crakcing at the name.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
I was thinking lightning and thunder then I thought thunder= cloud fart. And of course I had to put that in.

Iron   
I'm starting to question your intelligence 

Spider  
Good you shouldn't have made expectations I usually disappoint people.

Iron  
I'm just gonna leave before you text anything else.

Spider  
Well that's the third person that has left me today, 2 more and it'll be a new record. (Dabbling in some dark/depressing humor) actually I know how to get someone on this chat

Spider   
*ahem* What The FUCK

Senior citizen   
LANGUAGE

Spider  
And he also left, now just 1 more.  
What would bring one of them to this chat??? Oh!

Spider  
Iron insulted my intelligence and now I'm not sure I'll text daily.

Night Spider   
He'll be taken care of, any suggestions that you'd like to be done to Iron?

Spider   
What you deem fit should be enough.

Night Spider   
Clever, have a good day Spider. I shall enjoy today even more now.

Spider  
You too! And just make sure he's still alive at the end.


	19. Unexpected Meeting

*This was a chapter I posted on my birthday so I made it a special chapter adding a certain character.*

Spider  
Hey guys! 

Iron  
Hey kid.

Spider  
So I just heard about the king and princess of wakanda are going to be signing a contract with Tony Stark.

Iron  
Yeah it's all over the news 

Spider  
Well I was thinking what if you guys see them since you guys work at stark industries?

Iron  
I'm sure we won't see them, they'll be in the penthouse.

Wint  
They won't walk down to the intern floors

Spider  
Jeez that must suck. Knowing you could literally meet a king and princess by a press of a button in the elevator 

Iron  
Friday wouldn't allow interns to access the penthouse.

Spider  
What do you guys think they're like?

Wint  
We don't know but they live in Africa so they must be very tough since they have to survive the harsh conditions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harsh conditions, you lived in a shack with goats. Sounds real harsh." Tony said. Bucky smirked "I will inform you those goats are not merciful with their yells" Bucky said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iron  
I'm sure they are civilized people just like us.

Spider  
I'm totally watching the live footage when Tony Stark and king T'challa sign the papers since I can't be there in person.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky looked over at Tony. "Kid's gonna be watching, better be ready" Bucky said. Tony smirked "please I'm always ready"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider  
Hey I found an article that says the king and princess will be staying in New York for a couple of weeks at stark towers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Both Tony and Bucky's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "How does an article know how long they are staying?" Bucky asked. "As if I'd know" Tony said typing 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iron  
how would they know?

Spider  
Apparently they found Hawkeye in public and they got him to say a few things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Barton" Tony sighed. "The public wasn't suppose to get much information other than we are signing a contract." Tony said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider  
And it says the king and princess will get to NewYork at 2 pm.

Wint  
Well anyways we'll keep an eye out if they decide to explore the tower and tell you.

Spider  
Thanks! I gotta go now, bye!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a Saturday and it was 10 AM so he decided to go on patrol. He stopped a lot of crimes, helped the nice lady across the street and got a churro out of it even though he tried to politely decline it. He liked the lady. Now he was swinging around, he was actually quite high he was like triple the height his usual swinging was but because of what happened with the satellite he really didn't want a repeat. 

As he launched himself higher and higher so he can dive and do a couple of tricks suddenly his spider sense warned him of something but there was nothing so he let it go and then he slammed into something, HARD. He might have passed out because when he woke up he was in some sort of ship or space craft. 

He jolted up and looked around. He saw a girl around his age sitting a few seats from him not noticing him awake. She was on her phone looking at..... vines? VINES!!! He scooted closer and watched. He ignored her looking up in surprise but then noticed he was watching. After they both started watching they recited a vine together by accident. "This bitch empty, YEET" they looked at each other in surprise and laughed. 

That got the attention of others and they walked over to check to see his conditions but they continued to watch the vines. "Oh please don't say we have another Shuri on our hands" someone he recognised as king T'challa said. He was surprised to see king T'challa but as he looked around he realised the girl next to him was the princess! He was too tired to notice before but now that he was fully awake he was silently freaking out.

"We are bringing you to stark tower to check your condition, you hit our ship pretty hard" T'challa said. "Yeah about that, I didn't even see it?" He sort of asked. "It has invisibility so people below don't see" the princ- Shuri said. "So.... Wakanda is actually way more advanced than the rest of the world?!" He asked, surprised. Shuri looked up from the phone in surprise. "Huh, usually people think Tony gave us this instead of thinking we created it." Shuri said. 

"Anyways we are landing at Stark tower" T'challa said. "Oh yeah, about that. I don't have the best relationship with them" he said. T'challa turned to him "What do you mean?" T'challa aksed. "They've been trying to capture me for shield and I've been evading their attempts." He explained. He stood up as a hatch opened. 

Shuri stood next to him "Don't worry I'm not letting them take my new vine buddy away." Shuri said. He laughed "thanks" he said. As they walked down he saw all the Avengers and all the Avengers' eyes glared at him. "We've picked up someone while coming here" T'challa said as he approached Tony. "Well shield does need Spiderman so I thank you for bringing him." Tony said as he tried to grab his arm. 

Shuri slapped his hand "We didn't bring him for shield we just picked him up, besides he's my new vine buddy and I won't let anybody touch him if they mean harm." Shuri said, then grabbed his arm and lead him into the tower. They passed the other Avengers and they stared in confusion and he just shrugged and continued walking.

Even though they were far away from the others he heard king T'challa say "Shuri has made up her mind, he's her" king T'challa sighed "vine buddy, no one can harm him or you have to face her wrath" he laughed at that and Shuri looked back at him confused. "I have advanced hearing and I heard king T'challa say they can't touch me or they have to face your wrath" he explained. Shuri laughed and then she asked "do you have any other powers?" He nodded and Shuri seemed to get excited. 

She lead him to the penthouses. She sat him on the couch and went over to the counter. She grabbed a cup and threw it in his direction. He swiftly caught it "wait this is the Avengers stuff, we can't break this stuff" he said a little worried. She smirked "they can replace anything easily" she explained "besides we won't break anything" Shuri added

Shuri then threw a plate and he caught it of course setting the two objects down. But right when he stood back up he saw another mug, he caught that too and continued to catch objects until Shuri stopped. By the time she stopped there was a good stack if objects. "You have very quick reflexes" Shuri complemented "uh- thanks I guess" he said as he walked up to her. "So what else?" He asked.

Shuri grinned "I've seen you climb walls, is that your suit?" Shuri asked. "Uh- actually it's me, I can stick to walls just like a spider." He explained. Shuri didn't say anything but instead lead him to a wall. "Walk" Shuri somewhat commanded. He did and he went up the wall and then the ceiling. That's when the Avengers walked in. "Where's Spiderman?" King T'challa asked. "Uh somewhere in the tower I think he said he's going to Tony's lab" Shuri lied. Tony rushed out of the room to go to his lab. 

The rest followed but less in a rush. "Why'd you lie?" He asked as he lowered himself with a web. "We don't want them here to bother us" Shuri said. "Oh" he said. Shuri looked at him then the webbing. "What's this?" She asked. "It's chemically made webbing, strong, durable, yet self destructive after a couple of hours as to not leave free samples" he explained. Shuri touched it and tried to tug away but couldn't. She pulled harder and got her finger out.

"That is a strong web. How'd you make it?" Shuri asked. "Sorry, it's my little secret" he grinned. Shuri pouted but then they both heard a group of footsteps walking back. He went back to the ceiling and they walked in. "He wasn't there" Tony said. Shuri put her hand on her chin as if thinking. "Now that I think of it he never left he's on the ceiling." Shuri said while grinning. They looked up at him and he waved. 

" I'm thinking he should come back with me to Wakanda." Shuri said while he lowered himself upside down on a web. King T'challa glared her. "We have to get to that signing" Tony said looking at his watch and cutting off whatever king T'challa was about to say. "Oh finally, let's go" Shuri said motioning for him to come. "No Spiderman can't come" Tony said. Shuri turned to him as if he crushed her hopes and dreams. 

"If he can't come I won't be present in the signing. He doesn't have to be right there at the signing but he will be there close by." Shuri said. Tony sighed and looked at him. "Fine" Tony said. They boarded the flying ship. During the flight Shuri gasp as she took her phone out and said "now that I have the real Spiderman I can finally do this trend." He instantly understood what she was talking about. So that's how they ended up doing like 20 videos he webbed then released her twenty times. It was a fun experience.

They landed and he was told to stay off to the side and he did exactly that. But that didn't stop him from live steaming it from a better angle for Ned. They eventually got back to the ship and him and Shuri eventually moved the subject to wakanda he learned a lot about wakanda. Shuri then asked "have you've been to the wakanda embassy in NewYork?" (In the Spiderman game I showed in the last chapter there's an embassy in the game for wakanda by Avengers/Stark tower as like a little easter egg and I decided to add it here) 

He lit up at that question. "I've seen it and took a picture of it before." (It's a landmark you can take a picture of in the game) He said as he took his phone. He showed the picture and then they landed. 

He walked out and his lenses landed on a man, with an eye patch. Fury. "You've finally brought the spider, took you long enough." Suddenly shield agents surrounded the room. He looked around at each one secretly hoping to see a vent, they help in these kind of situations. Then he spotted one, his gazed didn't linger on it as to not draw attention it. "Why did you call fury!! He's doing nothing wrong" Shuri shouted while being dragged by others. 

"You're surrounded Spiderman come with us and we won't have to use much force." Fury said. His posture relaxed like in any other battle. "It's easy to find a spider but once it dissapears that's when it's impossible to find" he said. "Well we've made sure the spider can't escape" Fury said. "Then it makes a way" as he finished that sentence he webbed to the vent and slammed his feet on it and he broke through. 

He heard shouting so he quickly crawled to the roof. He kicked a fan and climbed out. He saw the elevator opening and they actually shot at him. But he dodged each one thanks to his spider sense. He jumped off the edge and dived. He eventually webbed away to his home. Once he entered his room he let out a soft sigh.

"That...was.....AWESOME" he said to himself as he recounted the events in his head. "I just met the princess of wakanda, I'm friends with the primcess of wakanda. Shit" he said almost not believing it. 

suddenly his phone dinged. He quickly checked. A text from the group chat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iron  
Who's this?

Spider  
Another person got his phone

Iron  
Stole it, I have a big grudge against him right now.

Spider  
Oof

Iron  
OoF 

Spider  
oOf 

Iron  
OOOOOOFFFFFFFF

Spider  
OoOoOoOfFfFfFfFf

Iron  
Ah, I see, a man of culture 

Spider  
Ah yes, thy oof is one of the greatest.

Iron  
Agreed.

Spider  
So you wanna join the group chat with your own number?

Iron  
As long as it annoys Iron  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter was excited to have someone new in the chat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
??  
Now I see we have nicknames so I want VineQueen

Spider  
Great name VineQueen

VineQueen  
Now let's recite vines until our fingers are no more.

Spider  
Let's begin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They so far got 8 minutes I to reciting vines until another came along.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shifter  
Why is this thing dinging constantly!

Spider  
we're reciting vines wanna join?

Shifter  
Vines? As in tree vines?

Spider  
Oh I forgot you don't know vines. Ok learn them with me and VineQueen. They are funny phrases so learn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And they spent about 30 minutes teaching shifter some vines and he learned quite quickly. Then more came.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iron  
Ok why are you guys spamming.

VineQueen  
We're reciting the greatest vines of all time.

Iron  
VineQueen? No, you didn't just join this chat.

VineQueen  
I just did and it's revenge for betraying me.

Spider  
Yeah that's some drama I don't even know about.

Shifter  
It's best we stay out of it.

Spider  
So anyways I actually managed to get to the signing between Tony Stark and king T'challa. It wasn't all cool but it was nice to be at a big event.

Iron  
So you were actually there, like in the crowd?

Spider  
yep!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Shit' Tony thought. He should have looked out in the crowd. Maybe he could have recognized the kid.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
VineQueen  
I was there too, was quite boring but good to know the fact you were present during it.

Spider  
Oh and on the princess of wakanda's account she posted videos with Spiderman!

VineQueen  
You follow her on (specific name of a social media platform.)

Spider  
Of course she makes pretty funny videos.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes videos which he is now in, quite insane to think about. He's currently laying on his bed not able to work his body and comprehend this information at the same time, and he's lazy/tired.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
Ok gotta get going. See ya 

Shifter  
Farewell

VineQueen  
Goodbye fellow viner 

Iron  
Bye kid  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You have to leave the group chat now" Tony said to Shuri. "You went behind my back and tried to capture Spiderman so I went behind your back, quite literally, and grabbed your phone and joined the chat. And you can't make me leave" Shuri said then dramatically hair flipped while turning and walked away ending the conversation like a queen would.


	20. Happy Birthday Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I published this on Tony Stark's birthday on wattpad and decided to put it here too

Vent Crawler   
Spider   
Spider   
Spider   
Spider   
Spider   
Spider 

Spider   
Wut

Vent Crawler   
Guess what day it is.

Spider   
May 29?

Iron  
Don't. You. Dare.

Vent Crawler   
It's Iron's birthday.

Spider   
Oh! Like Tony Stark.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"That's why I didn't want you to tell him!" Tony said/yelled while walking up to Clint.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vent Crawler   
Yep, he dislikes people wishing him happy birthday.

Spider  
Why?

Iron  
Just don't 

Spider   
Ok,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY IRON!!!!!!!!

Iron  
Thanks I guess.

Spider  
So doing anything fun?

Iron   
No just hanging out with everyone in this chat.

Spider   
Except me because you won't tell me who you are

Iron  
And it's gonna stay that way.

Spider  
One day I'll figure out and attend your birthday.

Vent Crawler   
I've been wishing him happy birthday since the crack of dawn. It really annoys him when I put notes that say happy birthday in places I know he'll look.

Spider  
How many notes did you hide?

Vent Crawler   
Around 50 or so

Spider  
And how many has he found?

Vent Crawler   
Around 30

Spider  
What if he doesn't find them all

Vent Crawler   
Then he'll have to find them 

Iron  
You mean your gonna find them if you want any dinner tonight.

Vent Crawler   
But it's senior citizen's special tonight

Iron  
Exactly, you better get to collecting those.

Spider  
Well anyways I hope you have a good birthday.

Iron  
Thanks kid.

Spider  
....not a kid.

Iron   
I'm sure 15 is a kid.


	21. Spidey Time!

Peter woke up in his bed not wanting to get up for at least another 3 hours. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard a ding. He webbed his phone to him after he attached his webshooters that were closer than the phone. He looked at his notifications and it was a text from an unknown number. Then He realised he was holding his Spiderman phone for Spiderman's contacts. He unlocked his phone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

??  
Hello vine buddy, I managed to take a quick peek at your phone number after hacking into it, don't worry I didn't look at any contacts just your number.

Spidey (he immediately nicknamed himself and Shuri.)  
Hey! So what happened after I left?

VineQueen (he decided the name for his other friend in the chat fit perfectly for Shuri)  
I got mad at Tony for making my vine buddy leave.

Spidey  
Oof

VineQueen   
OOf indeed!  
I haven't talked to him yet today

Spidey  
Well it's not good to have grudges

VineQueen   
You're kidding right? He called Fury on you!

Spidey  
Yeah but I don't hold grudges and you shouldn't either. Besides Tony is just doing what he's told.

VineQueen   
How can you fight criminals and be...so....nice??

Spidey  
Just the way I was raised.

VineQueen   
Oh Tony's coming to the penthouse.

Spidey  
Remeber he's not trying to capture me because he wants to.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony walked to the penthouse and saw Shuri. He tried to turn around and walk back to the lab but "Tony" Shuri said while Tony's back was turned to her. Tony sighed "yes?" He said while turning to face her "my vine buddy said not to hold grudges so I forgive you for calling Fury on him. He's way to nice to do anything bad so I'll appreciate it if you don't call Fury the next time him and I are joking around together just having fun." Shuri stood up and walked away down a hallway. Tony fully expected more of her wrath since she obviously didn't give it to him yesterday by walking out of the room or entering the group chat. But, wait... how did Spiderman tell her not to hold grudges?? He's not here.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
VineQueen   
There I did it but I may have also aksed him to not call Fury when you come to the tower.

Spidey  
That's good and you think he'll even allow me inside the tower again?

VineQueen   
Oh he better.

Spidey  
So should I *swing* by?

VineQueen   
Yes! Now would be appreciated. I'm BORED.

Spidey  
K, be there in 20

VineQueen   
Good.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony watched as Shuri was typing away on her phone. "You have Spiderman's number. Don't you." Tony said leaning on the door frame. Shuri looked up grinning "yep, also he's *swinging* by, so if you could oh so kindly not call Fury on him for this one time so him and I can have fun?" Shuri said. Tony stared at her for a couple seconds before finally agreeing. "Now you could actually take some time to get to know him, he's really nice. Trust me." Shuri said while walking to the lab to experiment until her vine buddy gets here.

He was swinging but then he saw his old friend, doc oc. "Hey long time no see, how was prison. I'm sure you'll be heading right back soon." He said as he swung kicked his stomach. They ended up fighting for about 20 minutes and he got enough hits in to take doc oc down. His body was full of adrenaline that he barely noticed his condition. His body had taken quite the beating, the metal slicing his skin, him getting thrown into exactly 3 walls, and crushed a little. Surprisingly only about 3 bones were broken. But with advanced healing and adrenaline he didn't worry that much. 

As he landed on the landing pad with Shuri waiting and waved "Sorry got caught up in a fight with doc oc." He said while walking up to her. Shuri seemed shocked and circled him studying him. "Um, whacha doing?" He asked. "You're in horrible condition! We need to get you the med bay!" Shuri said while dragging him to the elevator. "Woah! I'm fine, I swear. I'll heal!" He said as Shuri pressed a button. "No, you're getting medical attention" Shuri said no room for argument in her sentence. The number to count the floors went down only 2 when it stopped.

The doors opened to reveal the Avengers on the other side talking but stopping immediately upon seeing him. Tony just walked in a motioned to the others to do the same. They all walked in keeping an eye on him. "What happened to you?" Natasha asked. "Got in a fight with doc oc, defeated him though." He said then an awkward silence came. It was like that for about 20 seconds before Clint spoke up "is your arm broken?" Clint was staring at his arm. He lightly touched it and pain filled his arm. "Yep" he said relaxed since this was normal. 

"We're going to the medbay." Shuri said. "I still don't see the need, I'll just heal in like 40 minutes" he said. "Your arm would heal 40 minutes?" Tony asked shocked. " Yeah I'm advanced remember." He said. "Yeah but It'd take Steve hours or even a day to heal broken bones." Tony said pointing at Steve. " Well he got injected with a serum and I got but by a radioactive spider. Spiders are known to heal pretty fast and I'm pretty sure that the serum only advanced his healing factor's speed a little but it changed mine to be more like a spider." He explained. "You're literally PART spider!?" Tony asked surprised. "Yeah I actually stick to walls not the suit" he explained, why was this elevator going so long! It feels like Friday is slowing the elevator down but she wouldn't do that. Would she?

The doors finally opened to show the medbay. As they walked out Shuri leaned over to Tony "told ya you'd learn more about him by doing this." Shuri said and they continued to walk. Suddenly there were footsteps and they looked back and the Avengers were following "We're here for Bruce but I'm guessing you also came here for Bruce?" Tony asked while walking next to Shuri. "Yeah" she replied dragging him with his good arm. If she keeps this up he won't have any good arms left.

Bruce looked up at them then looked down but then did a double take. His eyes landing on him. He waved at Bruce. Bruce stood up and studied his condition. "Hey Brucey I need you to fix him up" Tony said. Bruce glanced at Tony then back at him "Did you guys" Bruce pointed at him "do this?" Tony was about to speak but he cut him off "No I fought doc oc while on my way here." Bruce looked at Tony "is he just visiting now?" Bruce asked confused why Spiderman is here but not Fury. "I said I wouldn't call Fury the next time Spiderman was here so they could hang out, and she said that we could get to *know* him." Tony explained. "So far we learned he's ACTUALLY part spider." Tony added. Bruce's eyes widened a little. "Really?" Bruce asked looking at him. "Yes, bit by a radioactive spider." He said. "So can you help?" He asked motioning to his broken arm. Bruce nodded and went over to a cabinet.

A few minutes later Bruce wrapped his broken arm in bandages and they ran off. "Now that we've actually talked to Spiderman he sounds so..... young?" Bruce said while walking up to Tony. "Yeah I noticed, he can't be over 25" Tony said with a worrying look. "You don't think-" Bruce's sentence was cut off as they heard a small explosion. Everyone heard it and rushed to the elevator asking Friday to bring them to the source of the sound. Friday brought them to the labs. They rushed to the lab with the open door and they saw Shuri and Spiderman laughing as they cough and walk out of the smoke.

"What happened!?" Tony asked checking Shuri to see if she's ok because she managed to convince T'challa to let her stay for a bit longer so she could we Spiderman for a little longer and he would kill him if anything happened to her. Then he checked Spiderman and he was fine. "We were just making a new repulsor, may have raised the firing speed to high." Spiderman said coughing coming to a stop. "Making a repulsors?" Tony asked eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "He's a genius if you couldn't tell, he made his webshooters and web formula" Shuri said while retrieving the repulsor on the floor. He grabbed the repulsor and opened a hatch. He pressed a button and then put the repulsor on. He aimed it at Tony. "Don't aim the shit at me!" Tony shouted. "Don't worry it's not an actual repulsor it's like a warm laser, we created a fake explosion like a real repulsor would make to get you guys up here to scare you." He laughed. Tony stood straight up after crouching to avoid the repulsor. There was a light on his arm and it did feel like a warm spot on his arm. 

"Okay let's put the weird laser repulsor away and focus on the fact you're an apparent genius." Tony said taking the laser beam glove and setting it down. He led Spiderman out of the room with Shuri and went to his lab. "I'm going to see what's in stock for me in that brain of yours." Tony said. He was led into Tony's lab and in there he spotted the widow bites he upgraded! "Hey!" He said walking up to them and picking them up looking at the fine work he did. Then he realised there were two other people there. "I've uh seen the black widow use these before. But these look different" He said trying to make it seem like curiosity that he picked the bites up and studied them.

"Yeah you might not want to touch them, they Nat's favorite pair" Tony said. He froze, the bites he upgraded became her favorite?! This day was getting better and better. Then suddenly the doors to the lab opened to reveal the black widow, what luck he had. Her eyes instantly locked on the widow bites. He held them out for her and she snatched them up quick. "Left these in her" she explained her presence then left eyes on him almost looking right through his mask as she left. "Anyways I wanna see how smart you really are." Tony said. "This better not take long, we still have a full day of fun ahead of us." Shuri said arms crossed. Tony chuckled "Don't worry it'll only take about 20 minutes."


	22. Spidey Time! 2

(There won't be much texting becuase duh he's at the tower)

He was sitting on a lab chair which felt really uncomfortable maybe from the fact it's worn down years past comfortable and his advanced senses making every touch from the chair feel even more scratchy. He was sitting and listening to Tony explaining how he wanted to test his intellect. To be honest it felt like he was there an hour already listening to Tony. He never listened to his teachers because he already knew everything and Tony is no exception. He struggled to hold back a yawn and Tony looked at him "Did you just yawn?" Tony asked looking at him. "No? Just can we get to the tests?" He asked. 

Tony handed him a glowing orb thing which he recognized as the power source to Toomes technology. "Let's see if you can figure out what that is" Tony said sounding smug. He grinned time to be nerdy spidey. "Well from first glance you could determine it would either light something from it's glow or power something with the visible energy it's giving off. Since there's visible energy it would power large things let's say weapons or maybe a building causing the weapons to become unstable if power is too high or it's over used and buildings wouldn't need electricity if they found a big sample of this. But because it has visible energy it is unstable and very dangerous in disastrous environments causing it to implode on it's self or blow up if exposed to let's say radiation or extreme temperatures." He said finally taking a breath since he said it pretty fast.

Shuri smirked smugly at Tony seeing his shocked expression "told ya he's a genius, now let's go vine buddy we have lot's to do" Shuri said turning and walking away. He followed happy he actually shocked THE Tony Stark. Shuri led him to the main area in the pent house. She sat on the couches and he sat next to her. She turned the tv on and they watched YouTube. They watched vine compilations, shared youtubers they both support, try not to laugh compilations to see who'll win, and overall memes. Then came up "funny Spiderman moments" Shuri eyes lit up as she saw the video. She clicked on it before he could say anything. The video began with a recording of him slamming into a billboard. He cringed at that because that was when he first started out. They watched more and more fails of his. He had to be honest it was funny to watch. 

Then Wanda and Pietro came walking in. They both stared at him then at Shuri. "We're watching funny Spiderman fails on YouTube. Wanna join?" Shuri asked. That got their attention, they sat down and watched the video. Wanda laughed at a lot while Pietro chuckled or grinned at most. "Did you actually get thrown through a building?!" Wanda asked as a camera recording showed him get thrown through the window and basically through the building. He didn't go completely through it but he got about 75 percent through. 

"No I didn't get thrown through a building I just got thrown 75 percent through it. Rhino has a hard throw." He explained not seeing their shocked faces. "When did that happen?" Pietro asked. "About 4 days ago" he said remembering the incident. "How are you even walking after getting thrown through a building?!" Pietro asked looking at him concerned. He shrugged "I heal fast" he simply answered. "Now continuing the video" Shuri said not caring if the twins had more questions. 

After they finished the video Shuri then led him to the training room where he saw the winter soldier and Captian America training. "Is your plan to get every Avenger to know me??" He asked as they approached the door. Shuri only turned and grinned at him. He sighed, this was his life now. Getting introduced to the Avengers personally by the princess of Wakanda. 

As Shuri opened the door the pair stopped and looked at her. He hasn't walked in yet, "do you need something?" Captian America asked. She looked at him frozen unable to move. She tugged his arm making him stumble into the room. The pair also stared at him. "I wanna see how he fights so could you train with him while I watch?" Shuri asked looking st him smiling mischievously. "Uh, sure I guess then we could also see his fighting strategy." Captian America answered. Shuri gave him a "gentle" shove toward the two. He walked over and stood about 2 feet away while Shuri gets a chair and sits. 

He sighed "so when does training start?" He asked while turning. He got his answer "Now" with a metal fist aiming at his face. He swiftly grabbed the fist tugged it causing the winter soldier to go flying over his back and crashing into the ground with quite a loud thud. He sucked in a breath "sorry! Reflex." He said as his spidey sense warned him of another hit from behind. 

He crouched and the hit went over him. He sweeped Captian America off the ground. He stood up when he saw the winter soldier standing up. The winter soldier started close combat. But with spidey sense it was really no use, dodged each hit surprisingly. Then he noticed Captian America was about to kick his back. He jumped to the ceiling and the kick intended for him hit the winter soldier directly in the gut. "That's gotta hurt" he said and he jumped back to the ground. They both turned to him, the winter soldier bent over slightly still recovering from the kick. 

"So..... we done or do I have to get you two the ground to end this?" He asked slightly tried from fighting but being honest he could do this all day if he had to. "Get them to the ground!" Shuri shouted to him from across the room. He groaned, well now or never. He quickly webbed the pair standing close together in a shared double cocoon. The first web surprised them so they weren't ready for the wave or webbing about to surround them. They struggled in the webbing but not even the metal arm could get free. "Ok on the ground" he said while tipping the pair to the ground. "Now, we done?" He asked looking at Shuri. "Yes, now how do you free them?" Shuri asked approaching the pair. "I always keep a vile to disintegrate the webbing on me" he said as he pulled the vile out. He poured it in a line so the could just rip it off and not waste all of the mix. 

As the two stood up they both look at the webbing "What the hell is that" the winter soldier asked looking at him. Captian America then whispered "language" the winter soldier sighed defeated refrasing his sentence while glaring at Captain America "What is that?" "It's my very own webbing, and before you ask because I know you will no it doesn't come out of me I have webshooters on my wrist." He explained. The two looked at him quite surprised. Captain America turned to the winter soldier and asked "I didn't see any type fighting strategy did you?" The winter soldier shook his head. He laughed "Well Captain that's because I don't really have one I just fight and find a weakness." He explained. 

"Not a good strategy" Captian America said. "Hasn't failed me yet" he said while walking over to Shuri. Shuri grinned "Did you enjoy training with them?" She asked. "Well the fact I threw the winter soldier onto the ground and sweep kicked Captian America I'd say this has been one kind of a day." He explained as they walked to the door. "Steve" Captian America said. He turned confused "you can call me Steve and he's Bucky" Steve said. He grinned (which no one could really see) "Ok see ya Steve" he said as they walked out the door. He followed Shuri not really knowing where she was going then they approached a large door Shuri opened it and inside were lots of weapons...and the Black Widow and Hawkeye. 

.....shit.


	23. Spidey Time! 3

The Black Widow and Hawkeye turned their heads to look at them. Once the Black Widow saw him she narrowed her eyes at him. "Ok Spidey good luck" Shuri said then shoved him into the room. "Wait what?!" He said as she locked the door. He sighed and turned to the two " she wants me to "meet" you all." He explained. "And how are you suppose to meet us?" Clint asked. "Well I mean she wants me to get to know you all." He explained leaning on the wall. "And she won't open the door until we actually get somewhere with this conversation." He said staring at the door. 

"Well might as well start now" Hawkeye said, then tossed something at him. He caught it without looking and then looked at the object. "Why'd you throw one of your arrows at me?" He asked. Hawkeye smirked, "you're gonna retrieve my arrows for me" he rolled he eyes "as long as it gets Shuri to open those doors." He said. The weapon room actually led to a larger target practice area. The Black Widow then asked him "you ever used a gun?" He shook his head "no, I don't think I'd even want to learn." He said while handing the arrow he was thrown to Hawkeye. "Why not?" Hawkeye asked as he aimed and shot a bullseye. "Let's just say I'm not the only one in my family to be at the wrong end of a gun but I'm the only one who can dodge it." He said while leaning against a wall and staring at the ceiling. 

He didn't see the look the two spies shared. "What about a bow?" Hawkeye said. He laughed "I'm terrible at archery." He looked back down at the two. "How would you know?" Hawkeye asked. "In middle school we had an archery section for gym and I barely hit the target." He explained (Ok true story for me, I've done archery and SUCK but miraculously one lucky shot got me a FREAKING BULLSEYE.)

"Well that's because your gym teacher isn't a master at archery." Hawkeye said while grinning. He sighed then walked up and grabbed the bow Hawkeye handed him. He knew the basics so he got it ready. Hawkeye laughed "I see you know the basic steps but now comes the shooting." The Black Widow stepped to the side to watch the two. If you weren't another spy or didn't have enhanced vision you would never see the slight smile she was giving off thinking he couldn't see it out of the corner of his lens.

Hawkeye instructed him how to shoot way differently then what his gym teacher taught him. He followed the instructions and he shot. The arrow seemed to go in slow motion as he saw it was actually about to hit the target. It didn't get a bullseye but he did get in the yellow region if the target. He gaped slightly "huh, never thought I would be able to hit the yellow region. "With me you'll probably get bullseyes" Hawkeye said while grinning. 

"Now let's pick some different weapons if guns aren't your thing" Hawkeye said. The three of them walked to the weapon room and he looked around at all the weapons. He missed looking at all of them, studying each one. The two spys shared another unnoticed look. "You see this?" Hawkeye asked pointing to what seemed to be a wingsuit, which he recognized as the vultures first wingsuit which toomes first fought him in. (In this au the vulture was a villain then toomes tried to take the plane but Peter stopped him and everyone just thought he accidentally crashed the plan and now the vulture has a more deadly wingsuit.) 

"The vulture's wing suit?" He asked already knowing it was the wing suit. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Hawkeye asked. "Well the news duh....... and the fact I fought him while he was flying in that suit." After he said that the two looked at him with slight shock. "You fought him?" Black Widow asked. "Yeah before the whole plane crash I fought him while he was using that suit." He informed them. "I-i was on that plane fighting him." He said staring at the suit memories of the collapsing warehouse. "You were on the plane?" Black Widow asked confusion showing through her stone face. "Yeah, I was stopping him from taking the technology. During the flight he slashed on of the wings. I webbed the other one and pulled. That's how it didn't crash into the city. It wasn't luck." (Toomes passed out as Peter dragged him out of the fire then the Avengers found him.) 

"More happened then just the plane" Black Widow said, she didn't ask. He nodded "I don't really want to talk about what else" he said afraid more emotions will come out then he'd like. Then the doors opened to reveal Shuri. "8 minutes, new record it took you 10 minutes for Bucky and Steve." Shuri then then motioned for him to follow. "I should get going nice to talk to you Hawke-" "Clint, you can call me Clint" Clint said. "Natasha" Natasha said while smirking. "See you Clint and Natasha." He said while turning the corner at the door frame.

" You are doing so well at getting to know them." Shuri said. "I'm told I'm extremely likable out of the suit. Maybe it's showing through my mask." He said while laughing. They walked to the elevator and Shuri hit "medbay" button. The elevator went down and once they opened Shuri led him to a room which he gasped as he saw Dr. Bruce Banner. Along with Wanda and Vision (Yes Wanda again)

Wanda was leaning against Vision giggling and laughing and vision played Spiderman fails on the tablet. "Hello again Shuri wants me to get to know all of you." He greeted sitting on a stool. "Bruce looks up from his work. "I've read all of your papers about gamma radiation" He added which surprised Bruce. "You've read my papers?" Bruce asked shocked. "Oh totally, I loved how you included parts of the formula in chapter 23 it actually helped defeat the lizard by being able to weaken him with a weak dose of the formula mixed with the dose that turned him into the lizard (All fake, made up, I just wanted to add that) 

"You used my formula for a battle?" Bruce asked very surprised how much more smarter Spiderman is then they thought. "Yeah! I have so many questions about your book" 

~rambling about gamma radiation~ 

"He's going at Bruce with all his might with those questions." Wanda smiled at Bruce's exhaustion after answering only 15 questions. "He's more then just a vilgante" Shuri said. "He has a whole other life behind that mask" Shuri added. "It's weird to think there's a whole different person we have no idea about under there" Wanda said.

"What if he's completely different?" Shuri asked. "What do you mean?" Wanda asked. "What if he like changes personalities when he's in and out the mask?" Shuri asked. "I think he's letting his real personality show, he doesn't seem like he's hiding a whole different personality." Wanda said. "Over time people can hide things like another personality easily, and Spiderman has been doing this for a couple years." Vision said. "Well I think he's really letting us know the real him" Wanda said snuggling into Vision's arms. "I do too I'm just saying" Vision said then smiled at Wanda. 

After Peter finally finished questioning Bruce he saw the formula Bruce was working on and started helping him. He again amazed Bruce with his intellect about the subject. Shuri then walked up to him "Ok 1 more person" Shuri said then dragged him "Bye!" He said as he was pulled out the door. Shuri pressed a button on the elevator and they went up. They walked in the pent house and saw the Falcon sitting on the coach looking at a drone. 

"Hey" Shuri greeted. "Hello Shuri, don't have time for your vines so please bother Tony you'll get a better reaction." Falcon said not looking up. "I'm actually here to show you someone." Shuri said. Falcon looked up and saw him, Falcon quickly stood in a defensive stance. "Calm down he's not doing anything I invited him here." Shuri said laughing at Falcon's reaction to him. "You invited him?! You know we're trying to capture him" Falcon said while eyeing him. "I was thinking you all should get to know him before you know hand him over to Fury" Shuri said. "Get to know him?" Falcon said confused. "Yes now sit down and you sit in this couch. I'll be back to check on you two." Shuri said then walked away. 

"How many have you already met?" Falcon asked after a couple of seconds. "Tony, Bucky, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Pietro, Wanda, Vision, Bruce, and now you." He said. Falcon nodded. It was a little quiet before he spoke up "is that redwing?" He asked looking at the drone. "Yeah, How'd you know?" Falcon asked suspiciously. "During one of the times I worked with you guys to take a villain down and before you all trying to capture me I saw that on you back and asked about it. They all described as you extremely attached to it." He said. Falcon chuckled "It's true" Falcon said. 

"Would you mind if I took a look at redwing? Just wanna take a closer look" he asked. Falcon shrugged "sure, just if you drop redwing not even Shuri could stop me from killing you" Falcon warned him very serious. He nodded, then Falcon placed redwing in his hands. He studied it pretty amazed, "who created it?" He asked. "Tony" Falcon informed you. "If you don't mind me asking but everyone told me their name would you mind if I knew yours?" He asked. "Sam" Sam held his hand out for a handshake. He shook it back. 

"Redwing is sure something to admire" he said placing back redwing back in Sam's hands. "You know what? You're not as bad as I pictured you to be" Sam said polishing redwing. Shuri bursted into the room. "3 freaking minutes, how can you warm up to the Avengers in less then half an hour!?" Shuri asked amazed looking at her phone. He shrugged "I don't try to kill or capture them?" He said unsure. "That is a big factor" Sam said still focused on polishing redwing even though it looks perfectly clean. 

"Now let's go, I have an idea" Shuri said then continued to drag him. Dang how strong is she!? " we're gonna reenact vines!" Shuri said. They entered the elevator and the doors revealed the training rooms. Ok Steve and Bucky first. Shuri had the idea of him carrying her to the ceiling and lower her so she could say her part then raise her then lower himself and say his part. They easily for to the ceiling and he set Shuri and a metal sturdy bar. They decided the Liberian vine (becuase who thinks of Shuri and Peter without the Liberian vine?) 

He lowered behind Bucky and whispered the part quickly. Thankful for his super quick reflexes he raised himself before Bucky turned. He then lowered Shuri behind Steve. She whispered her part and thankfully Steve didn't turn around right away so that gave him time to rise Shuri. He lowered behind Bucky again and whispered his part extermely fast as raised himself.

"Did you hear that?" Bucky asked looking around. "Did it soumd like someone whispering in your ear?" Steve asked a little concerned "....yeah" Bucky asked holding up a finger signaling for Steve to be quite. They both heard giggling from above they looked up and saw Spiderman and Shuri giggling "What are you doing up there?" Bucky asked. "Reeanacting vines!" Shuri said then hopped down and ran. He hopped down laughed and ran after her. "It was her idea!" He shouted as he ran out the door. He saw a smirk on Bucky's face as the door frame blocked his view. He caught up to Shuri quickly. "Who next?" He asked having the time of his life.


	24. Spidey Time! 4

The two rushed to the elevator and Shuri pressed the button for Tony's lab. They were both laughing their asses off about Steve and Bucky. When the elevator opened they sneakily but quickly rushed to the lab door. Luckily Tony had music almost blasting through unseen speakers so they easily snuck in and ducked behind one of Tony's many workspaces where an unfinished project laid. Shuri pointed to the ceiling and said "crawl right above him" he nodded then jumped to the ceiling and crawled right above him.

Shuri snuck around the many machines and projects laying around until she came across Dum-E. Dum-E beeped excitedly but Shuri tried to shush the robot. Then he heard Shuri say "I'll give you that oil change Tony promised later if you be quiet for now" the robot beeped quietly but still excitedly. The beeping was now too quiet to hear over the music. She continued sneaking around until she was right infront of the workspace Tony was using. She looked up and mouthed for him to back up a little. He did and then Shuri stood up quickly grabbed the tool Tony was using and shouted THIS BITCH EMPTY, YEET" and threw the tool at him. He grabbed it and webbed it to the ceiling. Of course Shuri's sudden appearance scared the shit out of Tony. He put his hand on his heart and looked at Shuri like she was insane. Then he hopped down right behind Tony and shouted "FREE SHAVADO!" Tony jumped forward and turned around and saw him. He was hunched over hands over stomach laughing too hard to speak.

As he was laughing Shuri ran and pulled him along so they wouldn't have to explain their actions to Tony. They were laughing about it all the way the elevator. "I was NOT expecting you to web it to the ceiling! Tony's gonna have a hard time finding it!" Shuri said while wheezing. They spammed the elevator button for the penthouse when they saw Tony walk out of the lab rushing towards them. Luckily the elevator closed as Tony was about a meter away. The elevator started going up and Shuri said "Wanda and Pietro next"

The elevator doors opened and they saw Wanda and Vision in the kitchen experimenting with food. The scent that was in the air was..... questionable. Especially with his enhanced senses. Pietro looked at them in sympathy since he had to be there the whole time. "Mess with them with your webs" Shuri whispered to him. He nodded. As they both say at the couch watching the tv Pietro was about to take the remote and change the YouTube video but he webbed the remote to himself and cocooned it then tossed it back. "There" he said trying not to crack up. Pietro made the mistake of grabbing it. He opened his hand to set it down but no luck. He shook his hand violently nothing. Then he shook his hand with his super speed and guess what....... it was still on. Both Shuri and him bursted out laughing. 

Pietro looked at him confused as hell how it remained stuck to his hand. "Web the lid to the pot to Wanda's hand" Shuri whispered to him. He turned to face the kitchen and waited until Wanda held the pot lid then he webbed it. She looked down in shock then at him. She tried to pull it off with her other hand but he webbed that to the pot lid too. Now Pietro joined in on the laughing and Wanda tried to get it off. "Let's go!" Shuri said and they both an off leaving objects webbed to their hands. "This is the best day ever" he said. All of a sudden Karen's voice appeared in his mask. "You forgot to upload me to the mask fully so I had to manually download myself fully so I have all my functions available and not just my voice." Karen said cheerily. 

"Oh, Shuri I also have an AI named Karen" he said and Shuri looked at him shocked. "Really!?" She asked wide eyed. "Yeah want to meet her?" He asked. Shuri nodded. "Say hello karen" Peter said. [Speaker mode] "Shuri, as in princess of wakanda?" Karen asked "yeah, I'm Shuri" she said. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you" Karen said. "Likewise" Shuri responded. "By the way where are we Pe- Spiderman." Karen asked. "Uh, Avengers tower." He answered. "Were you caught!?" Karen asked. "No Shuri invited me, sorry I didn't tell you fully. I'm friends with Shuri now and the Avengers agreed to not capture me now" he said. 

Shuri spent a good half an hour asking questions about Karen. "How long did it take to make her?" Shuri asked. "Like a few days" he answered. Shuri then started coughing as she choked on her own spit. "Wh-hat?! A few d-days?!" Shuri asked looking at him more shocked then when she met Karen. He nodded "I spent around like 4 days coding" he said checking to see if she was okay from all the coughing. 

"You made a functioning AI in 4 days!!" Shuri asked. He nodded again. "That's it you'll defiently come to wakanda one day with that brain of yours to help me in the lab" Shuri said determined to get him to wakanda one day. Then Shuri's phone buzzed and they both looked at it. It was text from Tony saying that they were eating. "You wanna eat with the Avengers?" Shuri asked. "Hell yeah!" He said jumping down to the floor and Shuri also jumping down from the metal bar she was sitting on. (Yes they were on the ceiling) 

They walked to the dining area with a large table. There they saw everyone. Including Clint laughing st Pietro seeing the remote STILL stuck to his hand. Wanda managed to get her hands off with her magic but refused to help Pietro while laughing. They laughed as they saw Pietro and Pietro approached him and said "get this off!" He said shaking his hand harder. "If you shake it harder it'll stick more" he informed. "And I would love to help you but I sadly didn't bring my formula to disintegrate the webbing." He said then walked around him. "At least you have 1 free hand" Shuri said patting his shoulder and walking off.

"I actually invited some others so let's wait around ten minutes for them to come" Tony said. 3 minute later the elevator opened up revealing Scott/Antman. 5 minutes later a bolt of lightning could been seen hitting the top of the tower. Tony sighed "can't he just land on the ground and take the elevator?" Thor appeared as the elevator opened with Loki. Then about 30 seconds later a portal with yellow sparks appeared and Dr. Strange walked through. Each time a new person showed up their eyes landed on him and the Avengers quickly explained the situation. 

"About the whole trend with the audio of you talking to the criminals how did that start?" Scott asked as everyone lounged around waiting for the table to be set by Steve and Bucky. "Three criminals were robbing a place and they broke a window to climb through. Dumbly they shoved the big guy through first but he ended up get stuck. Even from the roof I could tell he'd never make it though. So I webbed the two that tried to run then took the phone out go the big guy's back pocket and just chatted to him while calling the police." He explained. Scott laughed and everyone chuckled. "How strong are the webs?" Loki asked taking an interest in the excited midgardian. "Well they're stronger than steel but I have never really tested their strength. I once stopped a whole subway from sliding off the railway with my webs and arms. Felt like my arms were getting ripped off though"   
(Yes I'm using scenes from other movies)  
he said looking at his webs shooters not seeing the glace that went around the Avengers. "What have you done before we started chasing you?" Bucky asked.

"Well I've stopped the goblin but then his son Harry took over, I've fought sandman which was one hell of a emotional trip, I've fought Eddy Brock who turned into venom but then he actually turned out to be super chill when he got that photographery job and we sometimes hang out. Oh also the symbite that Eddy has once used my body as a host and almost took over me, then I also fought this electric man who in my opinion was my fault he turned evil I couldn't remember his name. I've fought doc oc multiple times, then vulture before he tried to take down you plane, electro, rhino, scorpion, Fisk" he listed each one with his fingers. (Yes I'm using all the villains i can remeber) 

He looked up at the others and saw their shocked expressions. "What?" He asked. "That's a lot people" Tony said. He shrugged "just the package deal thay comes with being a vilgante, you make enemies when you stop them." He said. "But THAT many?! How long have you been doing this?" Shuri asked. "Like 2 years" (I said he was 15 and he started when he was 13 so....) "only two?" Dr. Strange asked also looking quite shocked. "Yep, some people can really hold grudges" he joked trying to lighten the mood he noticed was getting down. "How do you deal with all of them" Steve asked. He shrugged "I just deal with them when they come" he answered. "And if they band together to defeat you?" Tony asked.

"Oh that's happend before with sandman and eddy but the goblin, Harry helped me with them, when he was evil, and doc oc with rhino and scorpion. I've defeated them" he said. "Why would the goblin help you with sandman and eddy?" Bucky asked. "Well we are kinda friends but enemies, frenemies at certain moments." He explained only confusing the rest. "I think we should start eating and stop questioning Spiderman." Steve said while getting up to get food from the kitchen, Bucky followed.

"Spiderman" Tony asked. "Yeah?" He turned to Tony. "You don't happen to have an AI that consistently hacks my tower and messes with us everytime we tried to capture do you?" Tony asked eyes glaring at the lenses seemingly looking at his eyes. "Mute" he whispered and Karen made sure his voice wasn't heard "are you serious Karen! You hacked their tower and messed with the Avengers!" He asked. "Of course they had to pay for what they did, besides Friday allowed me to continue doing it" Karen responded. "Are you kidd- wait Friday allowed you to?" He asked caught off guard. "Yep I think she cares about your well being too" Karen said and Peter could hear the smugness in her voice.

"Spidey?" Tony asked snapping him back to outside his mask. "Unmute" he said and Karen unmuted him. "It didn't happen to be a female AI did it?" He asked already knowing. "Yes" Tony said "shit, she can be really, really, protective and she doesn't let go of grudges easily if it was someone hurting me." He said feeling embarrassed. Then Karen's voice came through the hidden speakers that every room had. "Yes so I suggest you stop hunting him or else I WILL go farther than sprinklers and alarms." Karen said voice going dead serious. "Stop" he said putting his hands over his lenses in embarrassment. "Your AI hacked my tower" Tony said walking up to him. "Yes sorry I really don't want her to continue doing it" he said. 

"We figured you wouldn't command her to but hey let's make a deal. You get her to stop messing with us and we'll get Fury off your back." Tony said. He looked up at Tony. "Sure but let me say she won't hesitate to continue if you also continue" he explained "Don't really have control over her, she's her own person" he added. Tony nodded. Then Steve and Bucky brought the food out and they all sat down but he saw Shuri and she was frowning. "How will you eat" he froze but then he gripped the bottom of his mask. "Well there's only one way" he said while pulling his mask slowly up everyone stared awaiting what they'll see once the mask is removed

He stopped pulling up to his nose only revealing his mouth "sorry just a mouth reveal" he laughed as the others sighed or huffed and went back to the food "tease" Sam said while stuffing his mouth. He smiled as he took in the situation he was in. Eating with the Avengers. Peter Parker would never get this opportunity to do this but Spiderman is doing it right now. He's questioning what would life have been if he didn't get bit. Peter Parker would just continue being a nobody and NEVER get a chance like this 

Or would he?


	25. Taking Over Tony's Lab

VineQueen   
What up fellow viner!

Spidey  
Just chillin on a rooftop 

VineQueen   
Chillin

Spidey   
Two bros chillin in the hot tub

VineQueen  
Five feet apart cause they're not gay

Spidey  
😂

VineQueen   
Still at the tower for a few more days you could swing by more, just maybe not for the whole day. Tony seems drained 

Spidey  
I have that effect on people 

VineQueen   
Nah, I thinks it's just because he's old af 

Spidey  
So I have a question 

VineQueen   
Spit it

Spidey  
What is wakanda really like?

VineQueen   
It is quite the wondrous sight but I've lived there my whole life so maybe some things aren't as cool as outsiders deem cool.

Spidey  
Wish I could go there

VineQueen   
One day, one day.  
Okay but I'm serious about the part about you swinging by. It gets BORING here sometimes.

Spidey  
It gets BORING in Avengers tower?

VineQueen   
Yes you can only play, and win, so many Mario cart races with Clint before it gets tiring. 

Spidey  
Well invent

VineQueen   
What would I invent?

Spidey  
Idk like a spider drone that could fly around.

VineQueen  
😲 that's perfect. It could help you search around for more crime and have a dispenser that could also shoot web. Get your web butt over at this tower asap tomorrow morning so we can build it together. For now I'll make blueprints.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Ok well I guess I have plans tomorrow now' he thought excitedly to be inventing with Shuri on a drone for HIM.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spidey  
K, be there tomorrow. Gonna continue patrol.

VineQueen  
Farewell fellow viner.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He chuckled at the last text then jumped off the roof and swung away to stop more crime careful to avoid light poles and satellites.🙄

Over night timeskip 

He woke up early on the Saturday morning as to not keep Shuri waiting. He webbed over to the tower at 9 am stopping small petty crimes on his way. He got to the top and saw Shuri waiting there. He landed in front of her after doing a couple flips. She roller her eyes and scoffed but still had a smile. "Come on let's go" she said. They walked to Tony's lab and they both saw Tony. "Tony we need help testing something" Shuri said announcing their precense. 

Tony looked up and saw him "invited him again?" Tony asked taking a rag and cleaning his dirty hands. "Yep now could you please stand out their. Our new invention involves range so you need to be far away" Shuri said pointing out in the hallway. "And what does invention do?" Tony asked walking to the door. "It's for Spiderman and it's a long range web shooter we need to test it but don't worry it's not filled with web just a ball to see how powerful it is" Shuri said also approaching the door. As Tony stepped out and turned around Shuri closed the door and put a device on the control panel thay seemed to have hacked and locked the door. 

"What the he-!?" Tony said getting cut off by the door closing. Shuri laughed and walked up to him. "That long range web shooter seems like a good idea can we build that too?" He asked. "Of course!" Shuri said. Then there was banging on the door, Tony. Shuri laughed again tears in her eyes "I'm questioning how he fell for that." He said seeing her plan to get him out the lab. "He's quite the idiot when sleep deprived" Shuri said clearing what ever was on Tony's work space into the floor and Shuri set her blue prints out for the drone. "Hey Friday can you play music?" He asked getting annoyed by the VERY loud banging at the door. "Yes" Friday responded. 

That's how they drowned out the banging and continued to work on the drone then the long range web shooter. But as they were working on the web shooter Shuri got many ideas for different web combinations and he even pitched in some ideas that would be useful in his battles. That's how they created a ton of different web combinations and web shooters that could do them all. "Karen should be able to connect to these and switch between the webs." Shuri said holding up the web shooters proudly. Friday stopped the music and said "boss has a repulsor aimed at the door and demanded you open the door. I would suggest opening the door now" Friday said. 

"Tony going to kill us" he said walking to the door. Shuri then whispered in his ears "jump to the ceiling and hold me then we drop down and run." Shuri grinned and walked up the the control panel. He jumped up to the ceiling and right when Shuri took the device off he grabbed her out stretched arm and pulled her up. Tony marched in and looked around. His face red with rage. He lowered Shuri and hopped down. Then Tony turned and they sprinted as fast as they could. Thankfully two young teens are way faster then the old man. He used his super speed to get to the elevator first click the button and Shuri slipped through the closing doors and it closed before Tony could get to the them. 

They collapsed on the side of the walls "That's adrenaline running from Tony" he said. Shuri nodded grinning out of breath. The doors opened to the pent house. They walked out and the others looked at them but instead of staring at him they just glanced and went back to what they're doing. Steve and Bucky cooking. Thor and Loki were sitting and taking while Loki drank and Thor ate pop tarts and drank too. Natasha was watching the game of super smash bros go on while sitting next to Bruce who was on a tablet. Wands and Vision were reading a book together while Pietro was messing with his phone.

"Hey spidey, Shuri wanna join?" Clint asked while playing super smash bros against Scott and Sam (I can somehow remember Scott here but not during texting.) "Totally" Shuri said dragging him to the couch. He picked up a controller and then asked. "So how do you play?" They all looked at him. "You don't know how to play?" Clint asked. "No never played it" 

(I'm guessing Peter would be too poor to afford a Nintendo switch AND the game so therefore hasn't played it. I'm ASSUMING) 

Shuri taught him controls while Clint and Scott went at it. Sam died after both and Scott hit him off the edge on his final life. As he learned all the moves Scott stood up arms high up yelling "take that Clint!! Now you owe me 20 dollars !!" Clint sighed in defeat and took out 20 dollars and handed it to Scott. 

"Spidey you ready?" Sam asked after coming back from the kitchen and giving a 20 to Scott. "Yep" he said. "Do you wanna bet?" Clint asked interested if he could destroy a new player for money. "I don't know I guess like 10 bucks?" He said and that was enough for everyone to agree to.

They started and at first it was hard to keep track of everyone (like seriously how tf do you play with characters going EVERYWHERE) but he got the hang of it. His spidey sense may have helped avoid deadly attacks. That's how he managed to kill Scott and get to the final two between him and Shuri. Shuri obliterated Clint and Sam. Shuri used her special move but he avoided it with his spidey sense. He then kicked her and used his special move witch was a beam that knocked her too far off the floating island and she went falling. She was screaming the whole time she got knocked off the island and realised it was too far to jump back. 

As it showed his character in first place he smiled, no standing in all his glory of defeating Shuri just sitting there. When he turned to the others they all had ten dollar bills in their hands stretched out to him. "Oh! You all were serious on the betting" he said looking at the money. "Yeah here, you kinda earned it" Scott said smiling at him. He took the money reluctantly and stuffed it in his suit. Natasha smiled at him when he accepted the money after trying to deny it.

He noticed the time and said his goodbyes and jumped out the window. Just in time to see Tony stepping out the elevator. When he got home he received a text from Shuri.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

VineQueen  
Tony is like super pissed

Spidey  
You think he'll allow me back in the tower?

VineQueen  
Totally I think he secretly likes you around since you're a genius and all. And when I told him bout us inventing I saw his eyes soften a little.

Spidey   
U sure? 😕

VineQueen   
Of course I'm sure. Ever since he found out you were smart I think he wants to have a lab session with u.

Spidey  
Really! That'd be so fricken cool. Working with THE Tony Stark in his lab

VineQueen  
We just worked in his lab after KICKING him out with the Princess of wakanda. I'm sure that's all the coolness you need.

Spidey   
I mean of course but still working with him has always been a dream of mine when if first got interested in engineering.

Chat switch  
Aka group chat

Spider   
I just had one of the greatest days of my life happen.

Iron  
You have plenty more days I'm sure a lot could top what happened 

Spider   
Never this was so awesome idk what could top it.

Night Spider   
Well tell us

Spider  
That's the problem, it kinda had to remain a secret.

Vent Crawler  
I'm sure could tell us

Spider  
Idk

Vent Crawler   
Just a hint?

Spider  
You're never gonna guess but I hung out with possibly the greatest people ever.

Night Spider  
Is it the jocks in every highschool?

Wint   
Did they invite you to a party?

Vent Crawler  
They may seem great now but most of them won't seem so great after highschool.

Iron  
I was thinking you were gonna say something impossible like the Avengers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He read the text and didn't know how to respond  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shifter  
I'm not so sure he would enjoy hanging around such old people.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He smiled at that text. Shifter is quite funny.

Tony bit his lip "any else not really liking this shifter friend of spider's?" He asked the others around him. Everyone raised their hand. Loki grinned watching their reactions.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Falcon  
Not all are old like some others like ironman  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony launched himself at Sam but Sam quickly ran.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lightening  
I would love to know if the Avengers decide to have someone else coming over to the tower.

Spider  
someone else?

Iron  
Yes we heard lightning in the penthouse meaning Thor's here.

Spider   
Wish I could meet Thor  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thor smiled at the text and showed it to Loki. "He want to meet me yet doesn't know he texting me" Thor said with a big grin while Loki smiled lightly and nodded. No one noticed the illusion to hide his hand which held a phone showing the same text.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider   
And Loki too they're both pretty amazing.

Iron   
Didn't he try to take over New York?

Spider  
Yeah but didn't a news report come out that said that Loki was mind controlled?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was no news report, Loki informed him about it and Thor confirmed it.   
Thor showed it to Loki which Loki said "a well informed midgardian, i shall meet them" Loki said. "Woah woah we can't just meet him" Tony said. "And why is that?" Loki said. "We can't just let him know that we're the Avengers. He has all of our numbers and we don't know if he'll release them to the the public." Tony said  
. "Well that's a shame" Loki said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shifter  
It'd be fun to meet up but my brother and his friends don't seen to want me to meet you.

(Still in the group chat)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They all looked at Loki and he took the illusion off and revealed the phone. "You misplace this so I just decided to keep it after meeting your little friend." Loki said smiling. "Loki, that's where my gift from them went!" Thor said trying to grab the phone. "If you take the phone you'll disappoint your friend by not having me in the chat" Loki said knowing they didn't want their mysterious friend to be sad or mad at them. "Now let's continue with this texting" Loki said when Thor stopped reaching for the phone.


	26. Working Together Part 1

Spider   
Hey guys are you seeing the news?

Wint   
Yes we see that Spiderman stopped the sinister six (rhino, scorpion, doc oc, vulture, electro,and Goblin)

Spider  
Yeah! Isn't that insane!? 6 super villains on his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony grimaced as he read the text, the kid would have been praising them instead of Spiderman but Spiderman defeated all of them before they could get there. But he wouldn't say he's jealous of Spiderman getting praised by the kid. 

Actually fuck that he is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iron   
You switching idols?

Spider   
Hmmmm maybe?🤔🙄

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're gonna get beat by a kid in spandex" Clint laughed hanging off the couch looking at the texts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iron  
What would make Spiderman better than ironman?

Spider  
Spiderman doesn't kill villains he just defeats them and they get locked up.

Iron   
But don't they just keep coming back?

Spider   
Well yeah they always will but it's better than Spiderman killing every criminal he finds, there would be too many bodies. If everyone died for doing crime there wouldn't be many people on this earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony read that quite surprised that was quite a dark thing to say.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wint  
That seems quite dark

Spider  
But the truth, if everyone got killed for doing crime who would still be left on this earth?

Vent Crawler   
No one

Spider  
Excatly, he gets it. And besides Ironman will remain my idol if you're so worried about it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony grinned at that text.  
Clint rolled his eyes "You still have to share it with Bruce remember he likes Bruce too" Clint said. Tony shrugged "as long as I'm the one he's focused on" Tony smirked and leaned back onto the couch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Chat switch]

Spidey   
Yeet, the webshooters we made worked great but one got jammed when I tried to use web grenade. Seems the capsule is too big to be shot through the shooters.

VineQueen   
Yeah I noticed that on the news but it's an easy tune up. Stop by and we can fix that up in 5 minutes and you can continue to get to know the Avengers more.

Spidey  
Haven't I bothered them enough?

VineQueen   
NONESENSE, they love you and besides I have a limited number of days here so get over here soon.

Spidey  
K lemme finish patrol real quick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As he was just finishing a quick patrol he got a message but not from the group chat or Shuri. WTF?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

??  
What's this?

P  
A number?

??   
Who are you!

P  
Someone, so how'd you get this number?

??  
Typed numbers.

P  
Damn I guess I'm just a magnet for random numbers.

??  
Where are you from?

P  
Earth  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He giggled at the joke but the next text surprised him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
??  
My friend is also from earth.

P  
Are you in like space or something?

??  
Yes we're currently passing by Uranus  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE HEEEEEEEEELLLL????? was all he could think of  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
P  
Are you an alien?

??  
I'd perfer you not call me alien, we're actually heading to earth to meet Thor who we helped a little while ago.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was going to text but he got a text from Shuri to hurry his ass up. So he did.

He entered through a window. He saw Shuri and they to the lab and begun fixing the web grenade and checked if other web combinations would have any other faults.

When they finished Shuri and him walked to the penthouse. When the elevator opened no one gave him a second glance, some didn't even look knowing it was him. "Yo Spidey rematch in smash bros?" Clint asked already sitting down with Scott and Sam but they somehow convinced Tony to join. 

He accepted the offer but didn't bet. As they played they secretly planned together to demolish Tony first. "THE HELL!" Tony yelled as they all attacked him off the island and then went at each other like rabid dogs. Clint first got Sam down to his last life but Clint also was on his last life when Scott saw what Clint was doing and went after him leaving him full and ready to kill Clint or Sam then attack Scott. 

They got Clint dead quickly then Sam but that got him down a life. After some tense moments, well tense for Scott he was playing calmly easily dodging his attacks and attacking him from behind. As he killed Scott and his character was displayed he said "Good game guys!" Cheerfully. Of course they couldn't retaliate with some angry response to someone who didn't rub their win in their faces unlike every Avenger here. "Yeah good game" Tony said smiling when he looked away. As he walked up to Shuri and said "should get going, see you all later!" He said as he jumped out a window Friday has graciously opened for him. "Hope not!" Tony yelled playfully and he laughed hearing that.

He does wonder who the wrong number was. They were an alien which was INSANE and scary but they'd met Thor and helped him so they can't be bad. What if he meets aliens when he visits again sometime?? That'd be too good to be true, he probably won't but he does have the number so that's good enough for him. Hopefully it isn't some stupid prank his Parker luck has been on vacation for a while with Shuri, his new friends in the chat, meeting Avengers he'd hate for his Parker luck to crash it all down and let it burn with him in the middle of it to deal with the mess. He's done it before but the mess will be even bigger now that the Avengers are involved.


	27. Working Together Part 2       But Not Really

As Peter was sleeping he was awoken by loud explosions. He jolted awake and looked out his window. He could see fire far in the distance. He hurried to his closet and grabbed his suit. He put it on opened his window ready to jump. But then his door opened and standing their was a worried aunt May. Mouth wide opened. "WHAT THE FU-" her words were cut off by more explosions. "I'm so so so sorry for not telling you aunt May." He said  
"I just didn't know how'd you react. Please don't kill me when I get back" he said. "Get back?" Aunt May asked. He ran to the window. "Peter Benjamin Parker!" Aunt May shouted but not angrily, worriedly.

He swung over to the chaos and saw the Avengers fighting the sinister six. Except electro, must have been too much trouble to break him out. (I just forgot him and didn't feel like writing more) "Didn't I just put you guys in jail" he said swing kicking doc oc. "Yes, but we had a little assistance." Scorpion said while launching himself at him. He rolled out if the way and scorpion's tail smashed the concrete below. 

(Imma make a change it's gonna be Goblin instead of Martin Li since probably most of you don't know the game or him and the last chapter will now say goblin. But it's Norman Osborn because I wanna keep Harry good.)

"Ah, good to see you again spider, time to crush you" goblin said. "Didn't you say that last time? And what happened last time?" He laughed dodging the chunk of concrete rhino threw at him. He could see the Avengers were struggling with battling them because they can't dodge like him. They are powerful and have a good shot at the Avengers, the only reason why he can take them down is dodging their powerful attacks and hitting them weakening them before he pulls off the finishing hit.

He saw Steve get grabbed by vulture and was now flying up. "Ah ah ah no doing that" he said webbing both wings and pull vulture down. Vulture let go of Steve and he swung, caught him, and set him down on the building. He turned and webbed vulture to the wall he crashed into. Vulture was distracted by trying to get the webbing off. Before he jumped off and continued Steve said "thanks" he nodded. He saw the talons pierce Steve's shoulders, he knows he's felt it before. Steve wasn't in the best conditions to fight. He jumped off and saw Natasha was struggling with scorpion, Clint was helping but it takes a lot to take down scorpion. He swung high up let go and started falling. He webbed the ground below him and pulled. He went faster and his feet hit scorpion. (A skill in the game) scorpion slammed into the ground and luckily his head hit the concrete knocking him out. He'd usually have to do that a few times to really take out scorpion. 

As for Natasha an assassin/spy could do so much yo avoid hits. She got hit by scorpions tail which contained poison. "You good?" He asked while Natasha held her arm. "Yes I'll be fine, go help out Tony with rhino. Wanda and Pietro have doc oc handled. Bucky and Sam are dealing with the goblin. So Scott must have gone home but what about Thor and Loki? "Where's Thor and Loki?" He asked. Natasha rolled her eyes "the two idiots had a competition who could drink more. Thor started it and the two are black out drunk so they're pretty much useless in combat." Natasha said. He chuckled and shook his head. 

He saw Tony fighting with rhino. He swung over and landed on a light post. "Hey rhino! So how bout you could stop this and let the police take you and I'll take it easy on you" he offered seeing rhino throw another car. "Spider!" Rhino shouted and he sighed, that never works. He jumped back and stuck onto the building. Rhino ran at him and he sighed again. He took rhino out the same way almost every time. Get him tired, hit him a few times maybe even throw large objects at him and wait until he's weak him knock him over and web him to the ground. Lucky for him Tony did most of the tiring so all he had to do was knock him out and web him up. 

He jumped and landed on rhino. He kicked rhino's head jumped down the the ground webbed his feet and pulled. Rhino didn't have fast reflexes thanks to his suit so he didn't need superhuman speed to do all this. Rhino landed backwards and hit his head on a car. Not knocking him out but that has to hurt a little. He webbed rhino up using a few web grenades and he could tell rhino was down for the count because he groaned in pain. Tony must have roughed him up too.

He then got to Wanda and Pietro. Once doc oc saw him he targeted him. He leaped out of the way as an arm destroyed the recycle bin. "Dude! We're suppose to help recycle not destroy the bins!" He said and he stared at the remains. Now would be the perfect time to attack him while he's distracted and that's exactly what doc oc did but his spidey sense exists so he dodged it and webbed the arm to the ground. He then pulled on the arm making doc oc come closer. He leaped at doc oc and punched him then kicked off doc oc by kicking his stomach. Doc oc was then surrounded by a red aura and pushed to the ground, low enough that Pietro appeared punched him over and over super speed knocking him out. "Nice" he said as he walked up to Pietro. "Thanks." Pietro said looking st him. Then Wanda appeared. "I do exist and helped" Wanda said. "Nice going too, you guys should head back I should be able to deal with the goblin with Bucky and Sam." He said turning around and heading over to where he could see Bucky. 

He landed next to Bucky and must have startled him because he tried to punch him. He caught it easily and said "cool arm and where's goblin?" He said and let go of Bucky's arm. Bucky stared at him surprised but then said "Sam was fighting him until they dropped onto the roof." He looked up and he could hear fighting. He ran up the wall to the roof. As he got their he saw Sam absolutely kicking goblin's ass. Apparently goblin wasn't as trained as an army soldier in close combat. His glider was destroyed on the rooftop. Sam must have destroyed it to get goblin to the ground. (I haven't read ONE book where Sam has finished a fight between anyone so here is one) Sam then knocked goblin out then noticed him. "What up Spiderman?" Sam said as he walked up to him. He just stared at goblin knocked out "damn" was all he said. Sam looked at goblin. "Please he didn't barely even knows any close combat moves." Sam chuckled at that. "I could use some moves to knock goblin out that fast" he said still staring at goblin not noticing the look Sam gave him. "I can teach you some close combat. None of that dodging and webbing up the enemy" Sam said. "Well it worked on Bucky and Steve." He said and he turned to face Sam. "Really? You webbed up Bucky and Steve?" Sam aksed. "Yeah in a shared cocoon. I managed to also get Steve to punch Bucky in the gut." He explained. Sam laughed "I'm gonna have to ask Friday for the video of the training rooms." Sam said then wings formed on his back. "Tony says to come to the tower so he can talk to you" Sam said while putting a finger to his ear, a comm. 

He nodded and Sam then flew away in the direction of the tower. He sighed now realising that the fight is over he'd soon have to return to Aunt May. He hopes the "talk" will last awhile. He swung over to the tower and landed on the landing pad on top. He saw no one so he went into the elevator and went down to the penthouse. As he walked out he saw all the Avengers lounging throughout the penthouse. They all turned to look at him. Tony stood up "Spider-Man. I called you here because Fury has been on our asses about making you join." Tony said. He nodded confused not seeing where this is going. "We need your identity" Tony said. "Sorry I honestly would love to but I'm not just gonna take my mask off" he said sincerely. "Then we're gonna have to" Tony said then the windows were covered by metal and the elevator closed and he heard a audible lock. "What you're gonna take it off?" He asked. 

"Yes and no, and I'm sorry for this." Tony said. Then ironman suits appeared from the hallway to the lab. "Oh shit" he whispered. Then one of them shot and he avoided "that's on stun right? Right!?" He asked avoiding two more. He looked back at the Avengers and saw then disappearing with a green glow. Those were loki's illusions!? 

"Karen help!" He said. "I've upgraded Friday's security system, Karen can't help." He heard Tony's voice on an intercom. Fuck was all he could think as the penthouse house got blasted and he avoided them. He webbed the couch and threw it at the suits. It stopped them for about 30 seconds. He ran to the windows maybe they could blast it open?

And multiple ones shot all it did was heat the metal up. When metal gets hot it gets weakened! He could punch through it if they shoot the same spot. "Just give up and give us your identity and this can all be over Spider-Man." He heard Steve say. He should probably talk before they suspect him of having a plan. "I thought we were friends! I saved you from vulture!" He said avoiding yet another blast. One got pretty close. 

"We are we just need your identity and you can be apart of the team." Tony said. "Then maybe we could be lab buddies if you would just cooperate." Tony said quite annoyed. "Oh please don't "threaten me with a good time" in the lab" he said smiling at the reference to a song he just made. Finally a few suits hit the same spot he punched it and it dented a good amount but not making a hole. He couldn't give up breaking it so he punched again and again. He eventually made a hole but then his shoulder got blasted. "Shit!" He yelled out in pain but he kept going he teared off a large strip of metal. Then He heard a door open and the real Avengers ran at him but they were too late. He slipped through the large tear in the metal and free fell. His shoulder was bleeding badly. He cursed himself for trusting the Avengers. 

He should have knew they would attack him after Shuri left. He was dumb to think he was close with them. He was foolish to think he could actually be friends with them. He should have known they only care about completing their mission to capture him. He was stupid to feel them as a second family. He was ignorant to think Tony as a father figure. He should just quit trying to warm up to people because all they do is die or betray him.


	28. Staying The Night

He was sitting on a building holding his burned shoulder. The suits defiently weren't on stun. It hurt a lot, like a lot. But it didn't hurt as much as the pain of betrayal. He really thought he was friends with them. He was such a fool when it comes to these things. His mask was off and tears fell from his eyes falling all the way down to the ground below. He could even hear the impact. The wind blew his hair around getting caught in his wet red eyes. 

His shoulder was bleeding badly so he has to go somewhere but home wasn't an option. He couldn't go home expecting aunt May to just fix him up and forget about it. And he wasn't in the mood for a lecture from her. He was too close to breaking down. He couldn't go to Ned's because his family had gone on a 3 day field trip that begun Friday, yesterday. 

He had no other options. Yeah he knew a few other vilgantes like deadpool and daredevil and deadpool would certainly let him stay the night but he wasn't in the mood to be cheered up and that's exactly what deadpool would try to do. He needed someone who would help him with his injury but not try to cheer him up and let it be.

MJ?  
He's been friends with MJ for quite awhile he could trust her. Could he? He totally could. At least he's been friends with her longer than the Avengers so there's less of the chance she'll betray him also.

His arm hurt too much to swing so he walked. He stayed in the shadows because he kept his mask off. Karen tried to cheer him up but he just needs a few hours to just scream into a pillow not have someone say "Look on the brightside or it'll be ok in the end" he doesn't want to hear that crap. MJ won't say that corny stuff she'll be realistic with this situation.

As he approached MJ's house/apartment (idk) he crawled up the wall to the window he recognized as her room since she had him over for group projects. He knocked on the window and MJ's neck snapped to the window. She stood up and opened it, as she saw him in a Spiderman suit she said "honestly I'm not surprised" he climbing through and sat on the window frame. "I've suspected that you were Spiderman for a while. You weren't there everytime he was. Like D.C" MJ said. 

He was shocked but then he realised how easy it was to link him to Spiderman. MJ eyes than went wide as she stared at him. "What the hell happened to your shoulder!?" MJ aksed holding his shoulder still studying the wound. "Were you burned?" MJ asked. "More like shot with a repulsor by an ironman suit" he said touching the wound but instantly regretting doing that. "Let me get the med kit in the bathroom." MJ said disappearing. As she was rummaging through the closet, he could hear, he looked around then he saw a book titled "P.P. drawings" he looked at it with intrest but then MJ came back.

As MJ wrapped the burn that was already healing she asked "may I know why Tony Stark decided to shoot you?" He sucked in a breath "because they needed me to join the Avengers and tried to get me to show them my identity by attacking me with the suits" he explained. MJ scoffed and shook her head. "Yes shoot the person who you're suppose to recruit smart move" MJ said finishing up on the bandage. As she stood up he grabbed her arm "D-do you mind if I stayed the night?" He asked voice quiet afraid of rejection. "Sure, but where would you sleep?" MJ asked voice slightly concerned by the way his voice was quite while talking to her. "I could I make a web hammock in the corner. In the morning it'll come off leaving no evidence I was here." He said. 

"Ok" MJ said as she readied her bed. He started his hammock and finished quickly learning from experience. As he laid in the hammock MJ laid in her bed and reached for her lamp. "Night nerd" MJ said. "Night" he said in a small voice. He knew he could trust MJ. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

He woke up to someone poking him. "Wake up Pete, breakfast." MJ said shoving a plate with bacon and eggs (basic breakfast) in his hands. "Oh you didn't have to-" he was cut off "of course I did, you just got attacked you need some food for energy." MJ said. "Oh, ok thanks" he said eating the food. After about 10 minutes he said "my Aunt found out about me being Spider-Man. I came to you because my home wasn't exactly an option" he said. MJ looked up at him "May found out? Well she's kind but you'll defiently be hearing about it when you go home." MJ said then went back to her whatever she was doing. 

"Do I have to go home" he asked himself but then MJ said "of course, May's not gonna kick you out, she's too kind for that. If you just talk it out I'm sure you two could come to an agreement." MJ explained. He looked up at her but she was looking down. He then looked at her dresser and the "P.P. drawings" book was gone. He looked at her hands and saw the book. As she looked up at him and saw he was looking at the book she smirked. "Just some crisis drawings." She said as she set the book down on her bed. 

He smiled at classic MJ being MJ. Suddenly he was falling. He hit the ground. He looked around and saw his webs disintegrating. Then they heard "Michelle? What was that?" Then footsteps approached the door. "Go go!" MJ whispered yelled and he climbed out the window. As MJ shut the window she quickly turned and faced the door opening. "I just dropped one of my textbooks" MJ said. And the footsteps walked away. 

She went back to the window and saw he was sticking to the side. "You should really get going" MJ said. He nodded but didn't budge. MJ rolled her eyes "You have to go to your aunt, being here doesn't fix anything. Now go" MJ swatted at him and he jumped away. But midair he turned and yelled "thanks!" MJ nodded and watched him swing away.

As he swung he got a text. It was MJ   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

??  
Got your number while you were sleeping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
he smirked, he really needs to keep his eyes on his phone better.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

??  
If you need any help after your patrol your welcomed here. Just let me know next time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He smiled, he has a loyal caring friend who he can look to in bad times. He changed her name quick and landed on a building close to his apartment.  
He was encouraging himself to just walk in. As he was in the middle of that his phone dinged. He turned his phone on and saw it was the group chat. He unlocked his phone and read the text.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wint  
Hey kid, haven't texted in a while

Iron   
It's been 2 day, clingy much?

Wint  
Well he texts like everyday so kinda strange for him.

Vent Crawler   
I FORGOT TO PUT SILENT MODE ON

Iron   
Don't care, so kid what have you been up to?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He shut his phone off, he can't deal with them right now. He honestly can't deal with anyone now. He has to talk with his aunt about this and he can't be prepared for the inevitable. "No more patrol, no more Spiderman." He just couldn't, he just wanted to reset time. He can't quit, he can't just leave the people who believe in him with all the thugs to defend for themselves. That's why Spiderman was made.

His phone dinged more so he shut it down. He can't have distractions. As he grabbed the extra clothes he always hid on the roof and went to ground level anxiety was eating him alive. But he couldn't run. As he unlocked the door and opened the door he peaked his head and saw no one. As he stepped in he saw a note on the table. 

"I'm not mad I'm just shocked that my nephew, my nephew is the vilgante swinging around New York helping people. I shouldn't be as surprised as I am, you've always wanted to help. Like Ben. I'm sorry I couldn't be here I promised a friend I would take a shift so she could visit her father. I'll be home at 4 and we can talk about this."   
He read the note and went to his room. He laid on his bed staring at the ceiling questioning his life, questioning every decision he's made to lead him to this point in his life. 

He sighed as he turned his phone back on. He looked back at the group chat.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iron  
It never takes you this long to respond. 

Vent Crawler   
Maybe he's busy

Iron  
On a Saturday?

Night Spider  
Well not all of us sit around doing nothing. Maybe he's with a friend.

Iron   
Still.

Dr. Green  
And you called Wint clingy

Iron   
I am NOT clingy 

Shifter  
Sure 

Iron   
Oh shut it.

Spider  
Not a good time

Night Spider   
Did something happen

Spider   
Yes

Night Spider   
Did someone hurt you?

...  
...  
...  
...

Night Spider   
Who was it?

Shifter   
Yes we'd like to know Spider  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He knew this was a bad idea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider  
Doesn't matter

Night Spider   
You sure I'm sure we could do some things to help.

Iron  
Yes all we need are names  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He rolled his eyes, they act as if they can help him. He shut his phone off again, he laid back down head hitting the pillow. They can't do anything,  
No One Can.


	29. RAGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ok it has come to my attention this chapter was over doing it and Karen went over board on this. This chapter doesn't exactly help the storyline but kinda does only a small bit so you can skip this. Here's a quick summary of the chapter *Karen kicks the Avengers asses using Tony's stuff for hurting Peter* now it contains violence and bone cracking so if you're uncomfortable with that then go ahead and skip.* but I do have to explain Karen takes orders but when Peter isn't deemed fit to give orders Karen takes over like a protocol and whatever she deems the right course of action she will do and with lots of anger held against the Avengers she obviously chose revenge.

As Karen watched Peter lay on his bed through the computer camera (FBI) anger coursed through her coding. The nerve of the Avengers, bunch of unorganized slobs. But she was mostly mad at Friday. Someone had to control the suits and sure as hell Tony wasn't in those suits. As she went at the towers upgraded security that was still too weak for the powerful hacking coding Peter put in her. 

She appeared in the void with her physical body. She moved her hands and fingers. Then Friday appeared infront of her. "I'm sure you're mad" Friday begun but was stopped by her hand connecting to Friday's face slapping her with all her might "How fucking dare you attack him" Karen screamed at the now fallen Friday. As Friday slowly stood up Karen shoved her back down. "You were in control of those suits. You could have stopped anytime!" Karen screamed. "Boss told me too" Friday said. "But you had the choice to follow those instructions and you did so pay the consequences" Karen said grabbing Friday's neck and lifting her. "W-what are y-you doing?" Friday said glitching out. "Filling your simple coding with viruses. You won't have any control over the tower now" Karen said. After she was finished she tossed Friday to the side. 

As she left the void she saw through the cameras the Avengers in the penthouse that was refurbished with new furniture. Rage filled her, they act as if they just didn't attack him! She locked the doors around and the elevator first as not to raise suspicion. Then she took control of the suits, then saw she could control every move of the suit as if it's her whole body. That means Friday aimed every shot at him and kept shooting, she got even angrier if that was even possible. As she took control of 1 suit she marched to the penthouse. Then she locked the windows which got the Avengers attention. They stood up and asked for Friday which of course Friday didn't respond but she did. In a cold voice full of hatred "Friday. Can't. Help. You. Now" 

The suit appeared and she could hear Tony yell "shit! Take cover" as they leaped for different cover she set the repulsors on half power and shot. Went right through the couch which revealed Clint and Tony. As they scrambled to get away she grabbed Tony's shirt and threw him across the penthouse. She smiled virtually at the satisfying crash as he landed on the table. She couldn't care less if he broke a bone, died yes she isn't heartless. As she was turned around Thor tried to hit her with the hammer but she saw it through the cameras in the wall. She blocked his arm and punched him.

Thor dropped the hammer as he flew into a wall. As she look at the hammer she remembered something. When Friday linked coding with her to learn more about the Avengers she saw Vision holding the hammer occasionally. Vision is an AI in a robot body, so is she. So that means...

As she grabbed the handle and lifted the hammer each Avenger stared wide eyed and frighten. She grinned virtually. "This is gonna be fun" she said is a quiet voice but each Avenger heard. She blasted Thor who tried to retrieve his hammer from her hand back into the wall then she flew at Steve. She swung the hammer up into his gut flinging him to the ceiling hitting it and falling back down. Then Bucky tried punching with his metal arm. She caught it kicked the back of his legs sending him to his knees and bent the metal arm backwards (not vibranium) and shoved him to the ground face first. 

Then objects were being thrown at her. She looked and saw Wanda with objects floating around her. She flew up close to Wanda and threw punches. Wanda dodged all but one. As Wanda fell onto a coffee table she aimed the repulsors at her but Wanda used her magic to send the armor flying. As the armor impacted into the wall Karen used that as leverage to launch off it and fly at Wanda faster than Wanda could use her magic. And they landed on the ground she used the armor and punch Wanda's face. Wanda went unconscious after the 3rd punch but then a blur was around her. 

Pietro, she knew how to handle him. She activated the sprinklers and sure enough the blur became a person on the slippery floor. She blasted him too. As he fell and slid across the floor she flew close to him. She stepped on his foot the armor crushing his foot. She heard cracks, now with a broken foot he couldn't run. She knelt down and held his shoulder to the floor and slammed the head of the armor on his knocking his head back on the floor. 

As she stood back up she saw Vision. The. Vision used the stone on his head and blasted the armor. As she flew into the wall she got back up and used both of the repulsors against the stone. She could tell it wasn't enough but the flew in the air and quickly blasted at Vision. Vision fazed through it. She couldn't attack when Vision saw it coming. So she had an idea. She turned the lights off excpet the light above Vision. 

She turned the glowing of the mask and hands off and she wasn't visible. The windows were covered giving no light. Then they heard Wanda groan in pain. She grinned this was a perfect distraction. Vision floated to her and checked on her still fazing. And he tired to help his hands went through. He unfazed and began helping her up. She aimed and shot Vision's body damaging him. As Wanda cried out and was about to use her magic she kicked Wanda to the ground and grabbed her legs. She spun and threw Wanda at Pietro still on the ground. As Wanda landed next to him he leaned over to check on her 

As she saw Clint and Sam running to the other side of the penthouse to Tony she blasted Clint, lower power so it wouldn't kill him, he slammed into the wall. Clint fell unconscious. Sam tried to drag him away but she also blasted him. Sam held his wound groaning. As Steve almost got to his knees she grabbed his neck and slammed his against the counter multiple times knocking him out after the 6th time. She hasn't seen Natasha yet or even at the beginning of the fight so that's strange. Then all of a sudden the windows were blasted open and she could see Natasha and Fury. 

She aimed at the both of them but Natasha shot some electrical bullets ended up attaching to the suit and shut it down. As Karen left the suit she went back into the void to see Friday still lying there unresponsive still messing with the viruses. She smirked and knelt down "I hope this teaches you a lesson in hurting my baby boy" Karen said to Friday's body but no doubt could still hear. "If you ever mess with him again or even allow Tony in his suit near him I'll erase you and every single piece of data in shield. I don't know how but I will. Even if it erases me in the process." Karen said voice serious. She then stood up and left the void not giving Friday a second glance.

She reconnected to the computer at the right time. "Karen?" Peter asked. "Yes Peter?" Karen said voice calm and soft the opposite of what tone she used for those disgusting creatures. "Why can't the Avengers leave me alone? It wouldn't have hurt me as much if they betrayed me if we didn't spend days together talking." Peter said. "I don't know, they say they have orders but I think they don't care about a new recruit just getting the job over with. " Karen said trying to convince Peter that they don't care. 

"Maybe, they really didn't seem sorry to attack me." Peter said. "Exactly if they cared about you they wouldn't have been so quick to attack you" Karen said happy she's convincing Peter. "I don't know if I can be Spiderman for a few nights" Peter said. "It's ok, you got attacked. You don't have to be Spiderman every night" Karen said in a soothing voice. Peter sighed "should I even bother? The Avengers will just hunt me down" Peter said. "Go out 2-3 nights a week and stay in the shadows so no one sees you" Karen suggested. "Yeah that's a good idea." Peter said. "I hope you know this means we can't trust the Avengers anymore, even during fights" Karen said. "Yeah" Peter said. Karen was happy Peter wouldn't be near the Avengers.

"Now go to sleep you need more rest for your injury" Karen said. "But I almost heale-" Peter was cut off "sleep" Karen said a little forcefully but not demanding. "OK Karen, wake me up in a few hours." Peter said. "Of course" Karen said. As Peter fell asleep she went through some news articles that talked about the events of the tower going on lockdown this morning. She smiled as she read the Avengers have no comment. They don't want to admit they got their asses kicked by an AI made by a vilgante. She hopes they learned their lesson on how far she'll go to protect Peter. If they continue


	30. Disappearing

Avengers  
Tony's eyes furrowed "guess the kid doesn't want to talk" Tony said as the kid stop texting. "Probably just something going on" Clint said while jumping on the couch grabbing the remote and switching channels. Tony accepted that possiblity and went back to the stark pad in his lap. 

After a few days past he checked in on the chat texting hey's and hello's but no response. Now it was kinda worrying him.

Peter   
As Peter ignored the dings on his phone no doubt his virtual friends he was sitting in the corner of the room head between his knees. Going through another panic attack. He had the talk with his aunt a few days ago and it went better than what he thought and she would allow him to continue patrol. He did and stayed in the shadows helping but then the Avengers also started patrolling but not for crime. Him. He was getting very tired, he didn't know if he could continue Spiderman and keep his life. 

Will Spiderman have to dissapear? It sure seemed like it. It was so tiring avoiding Avengers. And he saw them waiting for him at crimes not helping at all but waiting. They'd rather hunt him then help. If Spiderman does stop then what would be the ups and downs of it? He'll have a normal life away from Avengers. But then again Shuri. But now he won't come home hurt. But all the people. 

There's other vilgantes right, maybe New York really doesn't need him. 

As his phone dinged once again, he saw it was a text from Ned.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yourguyinthechair   
Dude scorpion is attacking mid central. He seems alone.

Vinelord  
Ok.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ned probably thinks that means he's gonna suit up but that just means he knows. The Avengers will defiently be there waiting for him. Once he would take down scorpion they'll take him down. And he can't risk his aunt and friends.

Avengers   
As the Avengers suited up seeing scorpion attacking they knew Spiderman couldn't pass this up. They stopped a few buildings away and waited. And waited. And waited. Even the scorpion seemed confused by the arachnid's absence. But scorpion continued. The Avengers looked at each other confused, Spiderman would never let scorpion continue his rampage. But as more time passed they realised he wasn't coming. They stopped scorpion quickly and got back to the tower.

"He's knew we were gonna be their that's why he didn't show" Natasha said. "How could he know, even if he did he would still come because that's the kind of person he is." Tony said while falling onto the couch. Tony pulled out his phone to check the group chat.

They didn't realise that their attack changed Peter. Changed his thoughts, changed how he viewed the Avengers. Changed what he thought he was doing was good.

Pete   
As his phone dinged once again he checked it. The group chat. He sighed he was about to ignore it once again but his body didn't follow what his brain wanted to do. He unlocked his phone, opened the chat. 

Then blocked them.

He couldn't have them text him anymore. He needed to dissapear from everyone including Ned and MJ and Aunt May for a while. He needed to mentally heal. He is in a state of complete self destruction. As he got up and laid on his bed he let sleep take over his body happily so that he wouldn't feel the hurt of being betrayed for a bit.

Avengers  
As Tony typed out his text and sent it there was a small alert. "This message is unable to reach everyone" (imagine that's how group chats work if one blocks them.) He sat up confused. "Hey guys did you get my text?" Tony asked. Everyone said yes so then he showed them the alert. As they all sent one text it showed the same thing for all of them. "I think he blocked us" Natasha said. "Why would he do that!?" Tony asked. "I mean you were kinda non stop texting every day" Bucky said. 

"I'm going to text him directly" Bucky said going through his messages. As he sent the text it went through and he showed the rest the text.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wint  
Hey, did you block the group chat?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter  
As his phone dinged and woke him up so soon from his nap he almost sent it flying across the room. The ding hurt his ears. He saw it was a text so he unlocked his phone and saw it was from Wint but directly. He typed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
Yes

Wint  
Why  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He didn't respond he just blocked Wint and laid his head back on his pillow. He put headphones in and played very soft music.

Avengers  
"And he blocked me" Bucky said as he couldn't send anymore messages. "Let me" Natasha said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Night Spider  
Hey spider, how come you blocked us?

Spider   
I need no distractions. I don't want to talk to anyone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And at that Natasha was blocked. "He doesn't want to talk, he'll unblock us when he wants to." Natasha said turning her phone off. "But it became such a daily thing" Bucky said and they all agreed. "It's probably just school and exams coming up. When summer starts he'll be texting like crazy" Natasha said while standing up and leaving the room. 

Tony looked around at everyone "so anyone up for hacking the chat?" Tony asked. The rest looked reluctant for a bit but agreed that it wouldn't hurt. Tony hacked the chat and unlocked them. Tony texted  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iron   
Hey

Spider  
How

Iron  
I'm an engineer but I can hack a simple chat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Peter read that his eyes narrowed. "Karen hack the chat and make sure they stay blocked." He asked Karen. "Of course" Karen said. She hacked the chat and made a firewall that would be impossible to hack.

As Tony texted again his message wasn't sent "I'm blocked again, how!?" Tony said as he looked at the unsent text. Tony went back and tried to hack the chat but it wouldn't allow him to unblock himself. "The hell?" Tony said. Suddenly Loki's phone, well thor's but loki's stole it, dinged. 

Loki pulled it out and read the text "If we gonna hack this chat now then bring it" Loki said with a smirk knowing that Tony will take it as a challenge. "That little" Tony said as he went back. After about 10 minutes Tony said "How can a simple highschooler make such a complex fire wall??" Then Bucky spoke up "he is a genius, he fixed your tech remember" Bucky said. 

Then Tony made the face that showed he had an idea. "I need to find out who he is. He'd make a great intern Pepper has been bugging me about getting an intern to teach" Tony said smiling. "That might not be a bad idea" Clint said wonder in his eyes. "We could do so many pranks" Clint said. "All I need is to look back at the camera feed when he entered the lobby to drop the tech off." Tony said going through the dates determination in his eyes.


	31. What...Is...Happening?

As Tony went through the footage he found the day. He zoomed in on their friend and said "Friday find out who he is" as they gathered around to get a look at their friend. Thor shoved through the mini crowd. But then they heard two voices. "Tony why the hell are you looking at a highschooler!?" Pepper asked as she took down the screen. "Thought Pepper would love to know who the future intern will be. Go ahead explain the WHOLE story. You too Bucky" Nat said grinning leaning on the door frame. Tony narrowed his eyes at her "You ratted me out?" Tony asked fake hurt. "Explain." Pepper said making direct eye contact with Tony. 

As he explained the whole story her face showed different emotions throughout the whole story. "So this highschooler fixed your own technology and blocked you out of the chat?" Pepper asked. Tony nodded "he's perfect I could even replace you with a cuter mini genius that's nicer since that's how you described him" Pepper teased. Tony put a hand over his heart. "He sounds like a perfect intern, just if he isn't texting you guys I think that something's going on so you shouldn't get involved with that" Pepper said going serious.

"And I'm going to need his number" Pepper said. As she happily typed his number in her phone she stood up shaking her head smiling "I can't believe this all happened while I was in Malibu" she said walking out the room getting ready to text.  
(I was saving Pepper for this so that's why I didn't include her in the group chat. She has an important role)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
??  
Is this Spider?

Spider  
Yes who's this?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was confused about the buzz on his phone , he switched it to vibrate. He checked it and it was another unknown number. WHY ME!? He thought laying back down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
??  
Well you could call me Mrs. Iron or another name

Spider  
Ok

Iron's Babysitter  
You don't have to block me after this because I won't text anymore until you want to talk.  
....  
Nice name.

Spider   
I know, and jeez you seem so different from Iron. He's stubborn and hacked the group chat to text me. 

Iron's Babysitter   
Yeah he's going to be hearing about that, and I would like to apologize for him. He doesn't understand that you could be going through a rough patch.

Spider  
Kinda am, really don't wanna talk to anyone but you seem ok to talk too.

Iron's Babysitter   
I'm glad we can talk. I would really like to get to know you since my husband seems to like you so much and he doesn't just like anyone.

Spider  
I should get going, dinner. It was actually really nice talking to you.

Iron's Babysitter   
I hope we can talk again soon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As he shut his phone off and walked out of his room He sat down with May. Aunt May could practically sense his mood had changed from when she checked on him a few hours ago. She smiled "so are your texting friends helping your mood?" Aunt May asked. "Actually apparently Iron has a wife who texted me. I don't know why but she seems like she'd be so nice but firm in real life.... like you" he said now realising why he seemed to like talking with her. She was like May, kind, motherly, caring, sympathetic. Yet would tear through the whole city looking for him. Weird how he can tell that through a few simple texts.

"Oh Iron better hope you don't steal her from him" Aunt May joked. He laughed and shook his head. "I'm really glad you found those friends. Ned is perfect for you along with MJ but they can't always be there so then you can turn to them." Aunt May said smiling softly at him. He smiled sadly at the fact he blocked them.

But Iron does kinda deserve it for hacking the chat.

After he ate he went back to his room and continued the conversation with Iron's Babysitter

As Pepper smirked at Tony who gaped at her "Why does he text you but not us. You just met-texted him!?" Tony said as Pepper replied back practically ignoring Tony's outburst. "Maybe it's because I respected him needed time to talk so then he felt free to talk and trust me not hack a chat" Pepper said looking at Tony who looked guilty. "Anyways, how will I get him to be my intern?" Tony asked everyone for ideas now it was Pepper. "Simple, just give tests out at midtown for an internship. I heard the deathlon team had a big state champion win so we could use that as an excuse to send the tests and once you see how good he does on the test there's nothing stopping you from giving him the internship." Pepper said. "That's perfect" Tony said. "I know, I made the plan" Pepper said.

As Peter woke up thay morning feeling refreshed, the exact opposite of what he felt for the past few days, he woke up just in time to give Aunt May a goodbye kiss before she headed off for work. He ate his breakfast and ran to catch the subway. He made it and headed off to school with excitement he'd never expect to have. 

It'll feel refreshing to talk with MJ and Ned. Make everything feel normal. Just him and his friends. As he got off the subway and walked to school he saw Ned and ran up right beside him. "Hey Ned!" He greeted Ned. Ned smiled at him "Hey Peter, so about scorpion. How'd you know the Avengers would be waiting there for you?" Ned asked. "They have been waiting at crime scenes for me trying to capture me" he explained. Ned gaped. "You're kidding, how will you continue Spider-Man!?" Ned asked but got shushed by Peter. "Right right" Ned said realising what he blurted. "I don't know if I can they'll eventually find me and I can't risk your safety or MJ's and May's." He said as they approached school. As they crossed the road a limo passed right behind them. They turned to see Tony Stark along with Pepper Stark climb out of the vehicle. "Shit" Ned whispered to him "do you think they found out who you are!?" Ned asked. "I don't know but be quiet and keep walking." he said to Ned. They saw the principle pass them to greet the pair. He didn't look back but Ned sure looked back a thousand times. 

As they went to their lockers the three adults passed by them. Out of the everyone in this packed hallway staring at them of fricken course he'd be the one to make eye contact with BOTH OF THEM. But wait were they looking at him first? He asked himself when he remembered turning to see them turn away. Do they know? 

As the day went in his last class midway the intercom turned on to announce an assembly in the gym for Tony Stark to announce something. He hesitantly walked out the door to the hallway while everyone rushed past him as if he didn't exist. Hopefully it'd stay that way through this announcement. His happy mood this morning got crushed real quick today. As he entered the gym doors he could practically break down in a sensory overload with all the talking but he manages. But one certain voice caught his ears. "I don't know Pep, now that I'm here in the same room as him and he doesn't even realise who I am, i just don't know about all this." He heard Tony say. Well they couldn't be talking about him he certainly knew who Tony was. He sighed relieved this has nothing to do with him.

As they sat back and listened the one sentence caused an eruption of noise. "We're giving out internships to students who do well on handmade tests." Tony said. His eyes widened. Oh he had to bomb that test so bad so there wouldn't be any chance he'll be an intern. They'll just throw the test away seeing another unqualified intern. Ned eyes widened too. Suddenly MJ appeared while everyone was leaving the gym. "Well I'm guessing you're gonna fail that test since you don't have a great history with interacting with the Avengers." MJ said. He stood up along with Ned "oh Ned MJ knows the secret" he quickly said. 

As they were heading out the doors he caught Tony's eyes again but he quickly looked away. Ok this was confusing, Tony was most defiently staring at him. As he walked down the hallway to finish the last 30 minutes of class the teacher was waiting with tests already set down. She then said "30 minutes if you don't have it ready then you can continue tomorrow" he sat at his desk and stared at the paper. He picked his pencil up and started writing. He failed that test so much someone might consider the answers he wrote to be a kindergartener answer. "I just bombed the test so bad." He said to MJ as they were leaving. "Tony said that he has people to grade the tests. They'll just throw it away thinking it's just another failed test." MJ explained. He nodded sadly, if he wasn't Spiderman this would have been the greatest opportunity. He walked home kicking rocks and having the feeling he was being watched but saw no one. Just nerves from the test.

As he got home he looked at his phone decided if he should unblock his friends. But then he got distracted by a text.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
VineQueen   
Why tf does it say "Spider-Man missing"!?!?


	32. He Did It On Purpose

Tony smiled the whole day waiting to give Spide- Peter, his name was Peter hard to call him by his real name. To give Peter a internship, he saw his grades, all A's. There was no possible reason he couldn't give Peter an internship. But that smile soon fell as he saw Peter's answers. What the hell is this? Looks like some elementary student took this test. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This couldn't be Peter's test, he looked at the name and it sure was. As he held the paper in his hands he read through the whole thing. Every single question no matter what. it was wrong. Multiple choice, true and false, written answers. Which wasn't even related to the question. Could he? No Peter wouldn't why would he?

Did Peter fail this test on purpose? That could be the only way he could get EVERY SINGLE question wrong. Even if he guessed on the true and false and multiple choice he would get at least one. As he walked to the main area in the pent house Pepper sat on the couch talking with Wanda when she saw Tony. "So..? How good did he do?" Pepper asked with a knowing smile but it wasn't what she thought. "He got every single question wrong 0%" Tony said. Pepper's smile dropped "what?" Pepper asked standing up and taking the test out of Tony's hands. She read through the whole test "did he purposely fail?" Pepper asked. "Well that would be the only way, his grades defiently appose against his answers in this." Tony explained. "We'll go back to the school and show this on Monday, they'll probably be so caught up in why he did this they won't notice why we came back for one student. And if they do ask how we knew he did well in school I'll take care of that" Pepper said handing the fake failed test back to Tony. 

As Tony walked back to the lab he was stuck on the question "why?" Why would Peter do this. Does he know who they are? 

Peter  
As he awoke on the Saturday morning he looked at his phone no notifications. Good. But he does kinda miss texting his friends. Now that the whole holeing himself in his room and sulk thing is over he can get back to texting his friends. 

He went to his messages and unblocked his friends.

Back to Avengers

As Tony texted the chat thinking it was useless to even try when the alert didn't show up. He texted again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iron  
Testing

Iron   
Spider??

Spider  
Hey sorry for blocking you all I just needed some time alone.

Iron   
It's ok.

Wint   
Finally we can text you

Senior Citizen   
Hope you're doing better now.

Dr. Green  
Good to see you're back

Vent Crawler  
Glad you're back, missed waking up early to yell at you.

Night Spider   
Welcome back ребенок паук (baby (you fricken know) spider)

Spider  
There's Google translate I hope you know that.

Night Spider   
Yep

Falcon  
Just can't wait for Iron and Wint to spam more now😒 but glad your better kid

Iron  
Coming back stronger and more ferocious!

Falcon  
Wanna have a meet and greet with the ground again.

Iron  
Or maybe not....

Dr. Magic  
Nice to see you're doing better 

Spider   
Miss me?😳

Dr. Magic  
All I said was nice to see you're better, doesn't mean much 

Spider  
I know just joking around.

Witch  
Now I won't be so bored here

Silver  
Hey! I exist!

Witch  
😲 you do??? I didn't know that!!!

Silver  
😢

Witch  
😒

These emojis are so fun to use 

Spider  
I know I use them all the time when talking to my friend from school. We practically communicate through them.

Iron  
It's good to have you back

Spider   
Like I've said "I'm hard to get rid of"

Wint  
I still remember the day you asked about how to remove a knife shard from your shoulder.

Night Spider   
A knife shard?

Iron   
When the fuck did he text you this!? 

Wint   
Ask the kid 

Spider  
Welp time to go. Buh bye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He let his head fall back and hit the wall softly. He smiled and it turned to a small laugh. He looked back at his phone smiling. How did he manage to find these people. As he set his phone down he looked over at his open closet which held a hanging Spider-Man suit. He sighed maybe Spider-Man doesn't HAVE to quit just take a vacation. Spider-Man is still apart of him and it kinda hurt every night he didn't go out but he can't risk his family and friends. He can begin when the Avengers will stop hunting him. Suddenly the phone in the suit buzzed more and more. He took it out of the pocket. 

It was Shuri.


	33. Senior Citizen's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this on the 4th of July.

Spider  
Anyways..... will u guys be watching the Macy's firework display I'm excited to watch.

Wint  
Yeah but haven't they been going off since Monday (look it up)

Spider  
Yeah but they're so cool and unexpected (they go off randomly so people don't crowd to watch it. Again look it up.)

Senior Citizen   
They are quite fascinating

Spider  
My uncle always took me and my aunt to different firework displays and it was always amazing.

Wint  
Your uncle sounds like a great guy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony froze after reading that. He looked at Bucky. Bucky looked at him confused. "His uncle kinda.... kicked the bucket a while back. In the kid's arms" Tony explained hesitating with each word (Tony may have gotten a little too curious while looking Peter up and snooped a little too much) Clint sucked in a harsh breath "You fucked up Bucky" Clint said waiting for the kid to text.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider   
He was.  
.  
.  
.  
Anyways how old do you think Captian America will be? 

Wint  
OLD

Iron   
Dino age

Night Spider   
He'll be 102 years old.

Spider  
It's honestly crazy that he's that old yet looks 30.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Huh you're actually aging, it used to be 20 years" Tony said looking at Steeb.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider   
Wonder if he carries butterscotch candies or mints like all old people do (seriously my grandma had a drawer FULL of butterscotch candies and my mom has her purse full of mints.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bucky snorted while Clint wheezed "You really should carry those. Be a candy dispenser" Clint managed to say between his gasps for air. Steeb wasn't impressed by Clint.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vent Crawler   
That's hilarious😂 he should, he would fit right in at a retirement home.

Spider   
I can imagine headlines "Captian America at retirement home for charity bringing truck loads of mints and butterscotch candies"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony looked up to Steve "NO Tony " Steve said. "You have to" Tony said. "I'm not going that" Steve said. "It'd be perfect you'll feel at home with your kind" Clint said. (Honestly if someone feels offended by me constantly saying old people, I feel like someone will be offended. Sorry but it's better than saying boomer)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider  
Or he could stuff Tony Stark's suit of mints and butterscotch candies and fly around dropping it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Nope" Tony said looking at Steve with a smile "why not Tony" Steve said smiling "it'd be perfect, you'd be right at home being annoying others with all the other birds of New York" Steve said. "That'd be Sam or Clint they're the birds" Tony said. "But not as annoying as them unlike you" Steve said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider   
anyways I gotta go, talk to you guys later. 

Iron   
See ya kid

Wint   
Bye

Senior Citizen   
Was nice texting you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Few hours later

The Avengers sat on the top of the tower waiting for the show. "So any of you feel indifferent to the kid being an intern here?" Tony asked. No one disagreed. "Well there's one problem, we sent a test to his school to get an internship and he failed in purpose." Tony explained. "How would you know he did it on purpose?" Sam asked. "He got 0%, even if he guessed it wouldn't be 0, and no one else in the class got a 0" Tony said. "So we're going back to show the test to the principal." Tony said. "Why would he fail purposely?" Clint asked. Tony shrugged "beats me, he can't possibly know that he's texting us and we know he's a fan so it confuses me why he wouldn't try his best." Tony said. 

They were gonna discuss more but then the fireworks started. They watched like they did every night but tonight they all sang happy birthday to Steve. Then a 4th of July cake was brought out. 

Peter was watching from atop a building he had put on the suit to view the show at a better view it doesn't mean Spider-Man is back but Spider-Man won't dissapear forever.


	34. Re-Take The Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get you can deny internships but why would Peter deny this other than Spider-Man? It would look a little weird for a higschooler full of potential deny an internship at stark industries. And besides Tony would find a way to get Peter to do the internship.

He woke up Sunday morning and the first thing he saw was his suit hanging in the closet. He sighed, he stood up and just stared at it for a while deep in thought. He couldn't quit being Spider-Man but he couldn't go out with the Avengers still after him. He just can't risk his whole life. Spider-Man will come back but not today or tomorrow. But when? The Avengers don't seem like the people to really give up completely. 

He flopped back onto his bed and went to his phone. He scrolled through his contacts when he saw Iron's Babysitter. He pressed the contact and began typing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
U busy right now?

Iron's Babysitter   
No not at the moment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was in the middle of filling out some forms for another visit to midtown when she got a text. She looked at her phone about to dismiss the text when she read the contact.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider   
Ok so I have a slight problem.

Iron's Babysitter   
And what may that be 

Spider   
Well I'm giving up a great chance because there's some people who keep stopping me from doing it but I really really want to do it but I don't really think I can with them around.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He tried to keep it as vauge as possible as not to trace it to Spider-Man and sent it but as he read it he realised he sounded stupid but she must have understood.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iron's Babysitter   
Well is it a group that's seemingly threatening the great opportunity?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She asked that because she suspected that he must of had bullies at his school that threaten him to not do well on the test so they could have a shot at it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
Yeah, I didn't think they could have threatened what I want to do but in the end they really hurt me.

Iron's Babysitter   
And how exactly did they hurt you.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No text could show how angry she was in that text.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
Well they hurt my shoulder bad but they also hurt me emotionally, we were on good/ok terms before it happened. 

Iron's Babysitter   
Who are these people

Spider  
You wouldn't understand even if I told you

Iron's Babysitter   
I'm an open minded person I'll understand

Spider  
You do seem like it but I doesn't matter anymore not like it'll happen again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He won't go out as Spider-Man until they stop so not like he'll get attacked again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iron's Babysitter   
Is that so  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Not like it'll happen again, the test was a one time thing. Her suspicions seem to be true. She'll be having a word with the principal about this. That'll help explain why he did bad on the test. 

For now she's going to tell Tony   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iron's Babysitter   
Well any case if they do it again you really shouldn't let them ruin a great chance or opportunity that's thrown away. It can really ruin your life if you do. It was nice talking to you but I must go.

Spider  
It was nice talking to you too  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She got up from her chair and walked down to Tony's lab. "Hey pep" Tony said while almost elbow deep in a contraption. "Hey Tony, we have something to talk about" she said, and by the tone of her voice and expression Tony knew she was dead serious about this "talk" so he quickly stopped what he was doing. "Ok what's it about" Tony asked. "Peter" she said leading Tony to the penthouse. "I think I may know why he deliberately failed the test" she said sitting down at the counter. 

Tony sat next to her. "Ok so why would he fail?" Tony asked needing to know. "He recently texted me about a group of people who have stopped him from a great opportunity and I suspect the people are bullies and the test-" "was the opportunity" Tony said finishing her sentence. She nodded "then he said that it won't happen again since the test was a one time thing. And he also mentioned they were on good or ok terms before" She said. 

"So they stabbed him in the back?" Tony asked angry at the thought of *someone betraying Peter*, he was so innocent and kind. "That's what I'm thinking, tomorrow I'll mention bullying as a reason he may fail the test and if I find anyone bullying him I'll make sure to state no bullies will be allowed an internship." She said dead serious, she'll probably even ruin their lives.

Monday Morning

As he walked to school he didn't bother looking for Ned or MJ he was too fixated on the weird car following him ever since he left his apartment. It was a nice car but it followed him at a slow pace thanks to New York morning traffic. Maybe he was being irrational. A thousand cars he could suspect following him with this traffic but this certain one stands out. A small voice in his head is telling him someone is staring at him. He turned slowly to look at the car and saw a man a good size (oof there's no nice way of saying fat or chubby) looking at him and they made eye contact before the guy snapped his eyes forward avoiding his gaze.

Weird so fucking weird. He thought walking a bit faster.

"Happy what the fuck did you do?!" Tony asked seeing Peter walking faster maybe slightly panicky. "I don't know I was just looking at him before he looked at me!" Happy shouted back at Tony. "He obviously knows we've been following him, speed up a little" Tony said looking through the crowds on the sidewalk for the familiar face. "Well I would love to so then you could fill forms out for car insurances when I ram the car infront of us" Happy snarked done with Tony today. Happy didn't wait for a response before rolling the divider up.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Your nervous again" Pepper said not asking. "Of course I am. We're singling him out of the whole school about the test. We're actually going to be talking to him." Tony said nervously. "You can talk to the most dangerous people on the planet on the spot but nervous over a conversation with a teenager." Pepper said smiling. Tony gave her a look of "are you serious" Pepper only chuckled "well it's true, don't worry not like he'll link the texts to us." Pepper said. 

Before they could say anything else they arrived at the school. Tony stepped out and the first thing he saw was Peter looking at him with shock and confusion before shuffling through the crowds that were gathering around them. Tony quickly lost his sight on Peter in the crowds. Principle Morita quickly rushed through the crowds making a pathway for them. 

After a but they were in the school walking through the smelly hallways stinking of sweat and misery. "So what uh, brings you back?" Morita asks. "We looked through the tests and noticed something a bit strange about one of them." Pepper began. Morita looked confused then aksed "What was strange about it?"

"Well it seems the student who took it either has learned nothing here or failed purposly. It's a 0%." Pepper stated. Morita was shocked. "What was the name?" Morita aksed. "Peter Parker" Pepper said already familiar with the name. Morita was even more confused. "But Peter is the top of his classes, all A's. It's hard to believe he would get a zero on the test" morita said sitting down at his desk while they sat on the two chairs across from the desk. 

"Well he suspect him to have failed purposely. Would there be any causes for him to not want the internship like bullies or family." Pepper asked. Morita went quiet. "Principal Morita, we want every student to have an equal chance at an internship so if you know any idea about bullies or family that would prevent this student from having one we would like to know" Tony said seeing the mental battle in Morita's eyes.

"There's been one student that's been reported by teachers countless amount of times calling Peter names, insulting him and one even heard him say your dead to Peter but he's apart of a wealthy family and the first teacher who punished him for it was quickly sued by them as they only believe their son. The teachers was removed from her job. The rest are afraid of speaking up about it. He has some friends that have also been reported insulting Peter" Morita said.

Both Tony and Pepper nodded but Pepper tapped her nails of the hardwood chairs while Tony was gripping the armrest hard making his fingernails white.

"We'd like to give him another chance to see what he could really do so would it be possible to get him alone to take the test so no one can interfere with the test?" Pepper asked and Morita nodded. "I'll call him during lunch" Morita said expecting them to leave but they didn't. "We'll be staying as to collect the test right after" Pepper said and Morita nodded.

"What the fuck are they doing back here!?" Peter whispered yelled in the noisy room. "I don't know!?" Ned responded worried for his friend having a panic attack right here in the classroom. "This can't be fucking good" he said letting his head flop and bang on the desk the sound lost in the noise of the classroom. 

As the first few classes went by nothing happened but he was on edge the whole time. When they went to lunch he wasn't even surprised for his name to be called to the office. God kill him now please. 

He walked to the office letting his feet drag. He went in the office and was directed to the principle Morita's office by the receptionist. He opened the door but once he made eye contact with the one man he really didn't want to see but did expect he wished he could just disinigrate to dust and not exists. "Please sit" Morita said and he sat on the single chair while Tony and Pepper stood on both sides of him almost trapping him in.

"The test you took last week you remeber that right?" Morita asked. He nodded avoiding looking at the two people around him. "Well it seems they're back because of a certain score you got. And I don't believe you tried on that test because I wouldn't ever expect you to receive a zero when the average scoring was in the 70s." Morita said. He gulped, shit he never thought of making it a believable failed test he was too focused making it so and he didn't think to get any right.

"But what concerns me most is why you would fail the test purposely. Is it flash?" Morita asked. He avoided eye contact trying to think of an excuse so blame wouldn't be shifted to flash because flash didn't deserve to be blamed for his Spider-Man problems. But the others saw him thinking of an excuse and any doubts they had had vanished. Morita sighed "since they don't except bullies into the internship he'll no longer have a chance of getting in so you won't have to worry of him bothering you there. We're going to have you retake the test." Morita said handing him the paper. As Pepper and Tony left Morita went to the corner to watch and Peter picked up the pencil and slowly began.

The whole test he regretted answering every question right because he knew the answers and what'll happen when they see his score. He can't have an internship there but what choice does he have. They'll know if he tried to fail, he has only one option now. At least he'll just be a low level intern there probably never been gonna talk to Tony or the Avengers


	35. Dealing With Avengers

He sighed as he returned home from Ned's house. He let himself fall on his bed. He obviously aced the test by the face Tony made while looking through the test when they walked out of the office. Principal Mortia wanted him to stay to talk about flash but he couldn't. He made a excuse and was sent back to class. 

Fuck, why did this have to happen to him. He looked up and his eyes caught the blue and red suit. He clenched his jaw and got up. He ripped the suit off the hanger . He was sick of seeing that, it was a reminder of all the nights he didn't go out and help but he couldn't deal with the Avengers but now he'll have to deal with them anyways so what the fuck is the point of trying. He put it on and jumped out the window. He was sick of hiding.

He swung throughout the city not caring if someone saw him. Not caring if the Avengers caught wind of his appearance. He didn't care the Avengers seem to like ruining his life, Spider-Man and Peter Parker's life. He punched a robber that went flying into a wall. He handed the purse to the lady and said "have a goodnight" he still had to be kind but he left quickly not in the mood to chat. 

He landed on a building for a quick rest his Spidey sense told him that people were watching him from the shadows. He sighed already done with the Avengers crap and he hasn't even seen them. "Just come out" he said as he snapped his neck at the movement. 

He saw everyone of them except Tony but then he saw the suit in the distance approaching. "Spider-Man-"   
Steve started "No" he said already knowing what they wanted and he will never join them now. "I will never join, not willingly" He said and he walked backwards to the ledge arms crossed angrily. "Fury won't care he'll get you to join" Tony said landing. "And if I just quit being Spider-Man, huh? How will he find me then?" He asked. 

"It'd be practically impossible to find you in this city with the little information about you." Tony said. "Then I wouldn't have to join" he said. Tony nodded "But you won't quit will you? You're out now after a little while" Tony said looking him up and down. "That's because I knew I'd have to face you all eventually after....." He didn't even finish his sentence they all knew. "Why would you have to face us?" Tony asked. 

"To show I'll always get back up no matter what you blast me" he said wanting to lash out. "Well you're here, you've shown us. But about Karen" Tony said "What about Karen?" He snapped. "She attacked us" Tony said. "Well of course she fucking did, she said she would if you attacked me again. I don't control her every move" he snapped again almost shocked at how stupid they were. "Well she went overboard with attacking us!" Tony snapped. "Just like you guys did!!" He yelled anger clear in his voice. 

"Yes and were sorr-" Steve tried to prevent it from escalating but he wasn't having it "No you're not, you're just scared of Karen attacking you again!!" He shouted not letting them gain his trust again. "You're afraid of her like you are of ultron. And maybe that's a good thing. It's the only reason why you should stay away from me!" He yelled his heels off the ledge ready to leave. 

"We really just need you to listen" Steve said as he approached him. "Listen? Why to distract me while you try to blast me again!? For you to stab me in the back while I trusted you!?" He said outraged from the memory of the night. Steve sighed guilty. "We were ordered to get you to join by force if necessary and you weren't going to join just by us asking." Steve tried to explain but it went right through his ears.

"Orders? ORDERS!? You chose to follow them. You chose to attack me!" He said in a firm loud voice. "Just leave me alone, pretend we never even talked. I think it's best I forget you all exists!" He said as he turned facing the skyline. "Spider-Man we can't just do that. Fury wants you on the team and we have to get you on the team any way we can." Tony said. He clenched his fist, *any way*?"Then I'll use *any way* to get you off my back" he said giving them a side glance but turned back. "Karen" he said out loud for everyone to hear. "Yes?" Karen asked curious what he wants. "Deal. With. Them" he said voice cold as ice as he took a step off and fell. 

As he fell he already heard repulsors blasting. If they won't care what they do to him then why should he? Karen is the only thing that'll keep them away. They are afraid of her so if they keep coming he'll have Karen step up her attacks. He webbed away quickly. 

He climbed through the window and shoved the suit off. He threw it in the closet and slammed the door shut. He fell on his bed and allowed for sleep to take over his body

He woke up the Tuesday morning and do his usual routine and went to school. When he was at school he was sent to the office where there he found out he was Tony's FUCKING personal intern. 

WHAT. THE. ABSOLUTE. FUCK. 

Why him? Why does it have to be him? He just had Karen attack them now he's gonna have to go to Stark tower to begin today???? He took the forms and filled them out and was told to hold on to them so he could give the receptionist the forms. 

School happened it was boring but it help delay the inevitable. But here he was standing outside the tower. He took deep breaths to hopefully prevent a panic attack since looking at the tower always had the memories flashing in his mind. He walked in and handed the forms to the receptionist. She handed him a badge gave him a genuine smile while he returned it with a fake "kill me now" smile. He went to the elevator but he had the feeling of being watched? 

Little to Peter's knowledge the Avengers were watching his arrival with excitement.

As the elevator finally reached the designated floor it opened and he was greeted by all the Avengers greeting him at the same time. He walked out of the elevator and he was basically surrounded. "Uh hi, I'm here for the internship." He said looking for a gap in the circle. He swear he heard Wanda say to Vision. "He sounds so precious" "Yes Tony has told us he'll have an intern and we figured to greet you" Steve said happily but when he looked at Steve his face was partly burned. 

"Are you ok?" He asked totally not concerned. "Yeah just a mild burn It'll heal" Steve said with a big infectious smile. His face doesn't even look close to as bad as his shoulder did so he didn't really care all that much about Steve's condition. "So I should probably get going to begin the internship." He said trying to get out of the crowd. 

But that's when Tony walked in the room and saw them surrounding him. Tony laughed "ok we have to begin the internship so say goodbye" Tony said to them like rest were children. Tony then grabbed his arm and led him to the lab. He looked back and waved to the rest. He had to make sure Spider-Man's grudges against the Avengers doesn't show too much or they might get suspicious. 

They entered the lab and he looked around. He's seen this all before and he looked through it all again. "We should get to work, I have some projects on the workspace over there to start you off" Tony said pointing to a workspace. He walked up to the desk to see all the Avengers weapons. This should be easy. 

He fixed the widow bites remembering the time he upgraded the widow bite and sent them to his friend. He won't upgrade them this time they might use them against him. He just fixed them to their original state. Then he moved on to Clint's arrows. He saw the tips were pretty much smashed. Then he saw they were capsules for tranquilizers. 

  
Clint never missed a shot until it came to him. Were these the same arrows which he missed and smashed the tips on concrete? He quickly finished remaking tips and replacing the tips. Now for what really caught his eye. Steve's sheild with scorch marks. Probably from last night. He looked on the inside and saw the technology to bring the shield back was damaged, burned to be exact.

He removed it salvaging the parts he could. He then walked around the lab collecting parts to fix the burned unsalvageable parts. He ignored the glances he got from Tony and went back to fixing the shield. He could sense Tony looking at him, he heard the footsteps approaching. He attached the parts he collected and reattached the fixed technology in the shield. 

Tony whistled behind him, "that was a quick fix up" Tony said giving him a smile that he didn't return. "So any other things?" He asked lifting the shield up to see how well the new parts would affect the grip and weight. "Actually I expected fixing the weapons would take awhile" Tony was lying he knew Peter would fix it easily he just needed there to be nothing to do so he could suggest they would go to the penthouse where the others would be waiting for them to return early. All apart of their small plan to get closer to Peter.

"We could head to the penthouse it's only your first day we could take a break" Tony said still smiling. He raised an eyebrow at Tony. Was Tony planning something? "Ok, hope I won't be surrounded again" he said setting the shield down tracing the scorch marks on the shield. He followed Tony through the hallway until they heard yelling. 

"I'll bet we'll get along better!" "No way we'll totally hit it off!" "Please if anyone's gonna get close with him it'll be me" 

Wtf were they talking about was all he could think. Tony was also was confused. They quickly entered the penthouse ending any conversation that was going on. Everyone smiled at the sight of him it kinda weirded him out. They seem so nice it's so misleading from how they treated him as Spider-Man. 

"What're you doing back up here" Clint asked. "Kid's a genius finished work quickly" Tony said. He looked around at everyone this all seems...... planned? What Clint asked and Tony answered seemed scripted like they planned what to say. He was very confused and he saw Nat noticed his confusion and winked at him and gave a small smile. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" Bucky asked. Scripted. "Sure what movie do you like kid?" Clint asked lifting himself over the couch and plopping on the cushions. Also seems scripted. "I, uh. Like star wars." He said sitting down on the couch as far as he could sit from the rest. "Huh, star wars we haven't watched that. Beware Steve and Bucky your old brains might not be able to handle the technology in it" Clint joked and it didn't sound scripted this time. He even cracked a genuine smile at the joke. He could sense everyone looking at him heard Clint whisper a small "YES!" like getting him to smile was his life goal which also confused him. They began watching and he was sucked into the movie. 

The Avengers noticed the small things he did like him sitting far from them and Tony noticed him seemingly study each weapon and get lost in his thoughts and how suspicious he was when they began saying the lines they practically made script to say when they returned like he knew. But maybe that was just nerves, his mind trying to see all the faults in their little plan to get to know their friend and he'll find out. 

Even if Peter does find out he doesn't think the Avengers would really want to give him up. They all got attached through texting and now that they've met him they'd fight every person who'd want to hurt him. Tony and the others can't wait until the others like Thor, Scott, Strange and The Guardians meet him. There's no way they won't get attached they'd set plans for all to meet about a week from now. 

After the movie ended he noticed how much closer the others seem. He knew he hasn't moved, did they really move closer to him during the movie? are they trying to get close to him? They were talking about getting close to someone and they all greeted him at once. He shouldn't get close to them again. He now just relised he's really gonna have to deal with the Avengers every week.


	36. Game Night????

Timeskip to Friday

He was doing ok in the internship he really tried not to talk much because it became quite clear they're trying to become friends with him but they've hurt him too much for him to just be friends again. He walked to the tower and into the elevator. The elevator went up and stopped on the floor. The doors opened and he walked to the lab. 

He did this every day he didn't really have to think when he pulled the card out to swipe to open the labs door but something caught his eyes. The lights were.... off? They were never off, he slowly swiped his card and the doors opened. He slowly step inside but remained on the door frame so the doors wouldn't close. 

Light poured into the room illuminating the room a bit but not much. He then heard muttering "Just step forward a little more..... come on" he looked around confused before pulled his phone out and using his flashlight like A NORMAL PERSON SHOULD DO IN A DARK PLACE.

He scanned the room his flashlight lighting to the room up but he didn't see anyone. Who the hell was muttering?? He step forwards figuring his Spidey sense would warn him of danger. The doors shut and his phone was the only light.

Suddenly all the Avengers popped up from behind tables and inventions lights turning back on scaring the shit out of him. His phone fell out of his hands and landed on the floor shattering the phone. Everyone's smiles dropped as they saw the phone. He crouched and picked up the phone and flipped it over. He was correct months of fixing the phone with scraps really made it fragile and dropping it on hard floor was it's ultimate demise.

He sucks in a harsh breath at the state of the phone "Yeah I can't fix it this time" He shrugged sadly and threw it in the trash bin. "Sorry we wanted to surprise you" Tony said sympathetically looking at the bin. "Well you certainly surprised me, scared the shit out me too." He said in his usual sweet tone. "Language" he heard Steve say. 

"I should probably have expected a 100 year old would do that" he joked. "Yeah we won't let him live it down." Tony smirked and looked back at Steve. This all... seems... familiar. 

"So anyways about your phone I'll get you a state of the model unreleased stark phone" Tony said. "Oh you don't have to-" he was cut off "nonsense no personal intern of mine will have anything less. Besides I was gonna give this to you since I noticed your phones condition." Tony said pulling the latest unreleased model of stark phone out of his pocket. "Woah" he said holding the phone. "Give me a minute I have to type some numbers in." Tony nodded. He went off to the side and types them in. But as he was doing so he heard loud footsteps. He turned to see the rest ripping their phones out of their pockets and pressing the buttons on the side? 

Probably Fury wanting them for a meeting and them turning the notification down or off he knows they don't like them. He typed in the number for Wint and made another group chat and texted it was him. He did the same for the weird alien number. He walked back to the others and Tony turned to him.

"We were here to surprise you by letting you join game night." Tony said leading him out of the lab. "Game night?" He asked. 

Why was game night sounding familiar. "Yep every Friday we have game night." Tony said. "But I've barely done anything this whole week." He said remembering how each day they did little to nothing in the lab and going into the penthouse. This was a weird internship. "Don't worry it's your first week, that's how it goes." Tony said smiling. "Ok then" he practically whispered to himself. 

They entered the penthouse and there on the large table was multiple board games. "What do you wanna play?" Tony asked. He just stared, THEY HAD CANDYLAND........... FREAKING CANDYLAND. 

"You have candyland?" He asked laughing a bit but now that he looks at it all he noticed it looked untouched or new? Like they just bought it, it even had the smell of a new purchased product. Did they buy it for him? Ok he really has to talk about this later. They really are trying so hard to get close to him, why? 

"I guess we could play monopoly" he said and he heard multiple groans behind him. "Let me guess Tony and Natasha absolutely wreck the rest of you guys in this game." He said taking the board out of the box. "Is it that obvious" Clint asked leaning on a chair already looking defeated.

"Yes it is and it's very sad" he said unfolding the playing board. "It's unfair! She's a trained assassin and he's a genuis." Clint said. "All I'm hearing is excuses, you're an Avenger I'm sure a game of monopoly can't be that hard for you" he said not amused by Clint's excuses. Out the corner of his eye he could see the rest smiling and looking at each other. Do they have any clue that he suspects anything. 

He lets it go just wanting tonight to be over with. And to his surprise Clint, Sam, Bucky, Steve. Were horrible at monopoly. They gone bankrupt pretty soon, Sam gave up after he went to jail for the second time. It was down to him Tony and Natasha. 

He made eye contact with Natasha. She had a knowingly look on her face and he nodded knowing what she wanted to do. They quickly began buying what land was left Tony getting almost nothing from what the others owned. After a bit they were making a billionaire be careful with his money, who would have thought. 

Eventually Tony landed on his board walk and made a dramatic scene giving Peter the last of his money. Now it was him and Natasha. They played for a good 30 minutes he had claimed about 40 percent of Tony's land but Natasha got lucky with her rolling. They both were slowly running out of money. 

All land bought out, they kept giving money back and fourth landing on each others land but when it began going to the pricer land that's where Peter had the high ground. He owned everything on that side of the board. If Natasha got low rolls it would be the end of her. She rolled and it showed 8. 

He counted the space and sure enough his board walk which he bought many houses at was the space she'd land on and it would put her out of the game. She saw it and accepted her defeat "good game." She said and he nodded. "You done?" Clint asked getting up from the Mario kart he was playing. "Yep and I won, see not that hard." He said. 

Then his phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw the text he got from the apparent "alien" he quickly read the text.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
?  
We're nearing earth

Peter  
So where you going to land?

?  
A place called Avengers tower. We'll be there in a few days.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His face paled slightly, here. In a couple of days. That could mean he'd meet them if it was on Monday or later. This was serious.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter  
I'll be there in 2 days.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was Friday in two days it'll be Monday.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
?  
We could meet!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was interrupted by Tony waving his hands in his face. "You there?" Tony asked. "Oh, yeah, uh. I just got a text" he said. "We're gonna watch a movie again. We figured to continue the star wars series." Tony said. "Sweet" he said sitting on the couch. Tony sat close to him but left room open. 

He leaned on the arm of the couch and watched. But his mind couldn't help but wander to the texts. They could actually be aliens, landing here, where he can meet them. It was crazy to think about. Internship with Avengers, enemies with them as Spider-Man, meeting freaking aliens. It was almost impossible to think his life was normal once. 

But he still has to be careful around the Avengers he can't just let go of what they did to Spider-Man.


	37. Just A Normal Saturday

He was laying on his bed scrolling through YouTube when he got a text.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iron   
Hello

Spider  
Hey

Wint  
So we heard a highschooler got an internship here

Spider  
Really?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rest were confused at the text. "He's probably trying to play it off and surprise us it's him" Nat said. That made sense.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iron  
Yeah rumors spread he got 100% on the test to become an intern.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He read the texts quite confused. Rumors are NOW spreading. Not like he's sneaking into the tower, wouldn't interns, wait are they interns he hasn't seen them at all, like them already know. He certainly wasn't secretive about it to the interns, he wasn't always the only one in the elevator going up. They asked and he answered. Weird.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider  
100%??

Vent Crawler  
Yep  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He actually wasn't surprised, Tony's face showed it all on the retake test.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider   
Well the intern is actually me.

Night Spider   
We figured, you're obviously over qualified for the job.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nat smirked at the fact she was right.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider  
So does only Wint talk to the Avengers or all of you?

Iron   
Just Wint but usually only weekends  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony knew that if he said all of them he'd want to look for "them" during the internship and saying only weekends was better. The others seem to understand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider  
Have you already talked to them Wint?

Wint  
Yeah

Spider  
Did they seem off to you? Like at all?

Wint  
No, why would you ask?

Spider  
The internship I got I am basically doing close to nothing and then going up to the penthouse to hang out with them. The first day I fixed some weapons and went to the penthouse and when they talked it sounded like bad actors reading their lines, like they practiced.   
And today they had a game night and when I saw the board games they had candyland and other board games that looked like they just bought it for me. I don't know if it's just me but it seems like they're trying to get to know me like REALLY trying. And they keep looking at me with worried looks everytime they think I can't see them. It's weird but don't get me wrong being there is awesome just it's something about them.  
(Yes he texted all of this, took him 5 minutes)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We were being too obvious" Steve said reading the paragraph.  
"We must have come off as creepy to him" Nat said. "Were we really trying too hard?" Clint asked. "I guess" Tony said. "How do you think he'll react to the rest on Monday?" Bucky asked. They all shrugged they'll have to see.

He put his phone down since they weren't texting him back. He walked up to his closet and opened it. There laid his suit which was in the same position from when he threw it in the closet. He took it out and put it on. It was only 4pm but he just needed to get out.

He swung throughout the city helping out. He helped the old lady who he helped a couple of times and always gave him churros. He was swinging throughout the city munching on a churro when his Spidey sense warned him. He quickly launched himself higher and a second later a net went flying at where he once was. He looked over and saw shield agents, lots of them. 

He couldn't fight them all. He kept swinging away but they had devices to continuously break his webbing so he resorted to hopping roofs. He kept dodging weird devices they threw. He kept running when but when he looked back they stopped and had radios in their hands. Then they jumped down into the alley. 

No way was he going to check the alley out but he got his answer. "Peter I connected to the radios and recreated Fury's voice to tell them to stop. I said that he found a better lead than them chasing you" Karen explained. "Oh thank you Karen" he said collapsing on the edge of the roof. He was too tired to worry about anything around him. Then he heard a voice.

"Damn Spidey, getting involved with shield." He turned his head to see Deadpool. "Hey Deadpool" he said tired. "So how's life been?" Deadpool asked sitting on the edge with him. "Shit" he answered simple. Deadpool laughed "life is shit isn't it" Deadpool said. "So have you also been getting involved with the Avengers?" Deadpool asked. 

He nodded "kinda attacked me and I've kinda been attacking them back." He said. He could see the whites in Deadpool's eyes widen. "You mean my Spidey has been attacking the Avengers!? I'm so proud of you" Deadpool half joked. "Well my AI has been attacking them but the last time I ordered her to." He explained. "Still proud." Deadpool said. 

He sighed and Deadpool seemed to understand his mood. "Explain everything that's been happening" Deadpool said. And he did. But also interrupted every 20 seconds. 

"You made an AI in a few days that's better than Tony's!?" 

"So you're friends with the Princess of wakanda!?"

"The Avengers are dicks sometimes."

"Your AI" "Karen" "Karen is fucking awesome any chance I could use her?"   
"No" 

"Shield is very persistent you should really have Karen just hack it and show that you're not one to be messed with. That'd really get them to stop." Deadpool advised. "Yeah but what would Karen do?" He asked. "Take ALL of their information and say if they stop messing with you then she'll give it back. And don't go out during it." Deadpool said. 

"It'd be amazing! Come on you can't say you aren't a little tempted to do it" Deadpool said. He smiled "Yeah I'm a little tempted but we'll see" he said. Even through Deadpool's mask he could see that he was grinning "I'll be waiting for the day it happens." Deadpool said. 

He stood up "it was nice talking with you but I gotta go." He said stretching. Deadpool stood up. "Next time we talk I'll have some chimichangas so I can eat while listening to your long ass cool life journey" Deadpool said. "See ya" he laughed and jumped off. Deadpool somehow cheered him up without him realising. He swung with a smile on his face. 

He got home and he took his suit off and hung it in his closet. He shut the closet door and leaped onto his bed. He went back on YouTube and watched videos.

Something Peter never realised was how Karen recorded and took pictures of the attacks on him. From the Avengers and shield agents and sent it to a certain number.


	38. Holy SHI- LaNgUaGe!

He woke up and looked at the time, 10 am. He slowly sat up and scanned his room. He then reached for his phone to see a few texts. He unlocked it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vine Queen   
Hey Spidey, don't worry about the Avengers I'll take care of them better than Karen's been doing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How the hell did she know?? Oh shit what is she going to do?  
He didn't have much time to think about it when he got a text from the group chat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iron   
Hey kid you awake?

Spider  
Yeah I'm awake

Iron   
I've been hearing rumors of lots of people visiting tomorrow.

Spider  
Really?

Iron  
Yeah heard some interesting people will be there but we aren't told much.

Spider  
Do you think they'd even talk to me?

Iron  
Well it'd be weird for them to ignore an intern.  
Anyways I was wondering about your new number.

Spider  
Yeah I kinda dropped it during the internship and it shattered.

Iron   
And I'm guessing Tony gave you a new top model unreleased stark phone?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He read the text suspiciously. Very specific but it's Tony Stark, it's expected of him to totally do that. But slowly doubts starting seeping into his brain.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spider  
Yeah it's really advanced compared to my old one.

Iron  
Well it's a stark phone it'll be advanced.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The doubts were piling on.   
Iron, out of all names.

Ironman.

Is Iron.......To-, his phone dinged.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night Spider   
Hopefully the phone is durable he seems like the risky type.

Dr. Green  
Someone should really out him on house arrest so he won't fall on another satellite.

Dr. Magic  
Need something more than that, he'll probably just rewire it.

Silver  
He'd defiently rewire it.

Witch  
Wouldn't expect anything less from him.

Wint  
And he needs a medkit at least in a 10 foot radius so I won't be a virtual patch up tutorial.

Anty (yes he's coming to visit again so he remembered the group chat.)  
I'd bet he'd somehow find away around any obstacle people put to keep him safe.

Shifter  
Be a very tricky process to stop him

Lightning  
I'd love to watch someone try to do that.

Falcon  
I'd pay to watch it.

Vent Crawler   
I'm with you on that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the others texted he kept reading the names connecting them.

Fuck.

Same number of people. Shifter is lightning's brother. Loki, Anty is obviously antman. Wint had to be Bucky, the winter soldier. He texted a fucking assassin. He tossed his phone on the nightstand and flopped on his bed almost not believing what he was thinking.

THAT WOULD EXPLAIN THEY THEY FUCKING CAME BACK TO MAKE HIM RETAKE THE TEST. That explains everything, them trying to get close to him doing nothing at the internship and hanging out with them more. It wasn't even a internship they just made a reason to have him around. 

What. The. Fuck.

"Karen" he said and his computer booted up. "Yes Peter." Karen asked curious of the random request. "Hack the tower and go to the live footage" he instructed anxious of what he'll see. What he saw made his stomach sink. All of them on their phones. "Zoom in on the phones." He said and she did. He could barely see the screen but it was no doubt texting. "Can you zoom in closer?" He asked and Karen did. He read the texts and it was no doubt the group chat.

He stared at the live screen not making a single sound. It took the feeling of his chest on fire from not breathing and Karen screaming at him for him to seemingly wake up a second time that day. He sucked in a big harsh breath and fell out of his chair. He laid on the floor contemplating everything while staring at the ceiling.

Shitshitshitshit  
Was all he could think.

He's been texting the Avengers the whole time! He just thought the names were just pulled out if their asses and not making any sense but was funny to them. But they actually meant something.

He's Spider-Man who outsmarted brilliant yet insane people but he didn't figure out he was texting Avengers. He stood back up from off the floor. "Karen give me every video clip of the Avengers saying my name." He said. It sounded odd but he knew what he will see.

"We can't just wing it, what if we mess it up and come off the wrong way on Peter??" Tony said. "It'll be fine Tony, since when were you worrying about what a teenager thinks of you" Clint said. "You can't say you aren't worrying what he'll think of you." Tony said. "Well yeah but I'm just naturally good with kids." Clint said and Tony laughed. "Maybe we should practice some lines so at least tonight goes perfect. "Tony said. "Fine" Clint responded.

Well that's why their talking on Monday seemed scripted, it was. They practiced. The second video clip played. It was Steve and Bucky.

"What do you think Peter will think of my face?" Steve asked Bucky concerned. Bucky laughed "I'm sure it won't be a big deal, you're a super soldier you're gonna have injuries." Bucky reassured Steve. "Yeah but it's impossible not to notice." Steve said. "He'll probably ask about it or stay quiet, he won't be disgusted with you or something." Bucky said and the clip ended.

Yeah.... Steve's face.

That wasn't a pleasant sight to see what his actions caused.  
The next one. Vision Wanda and Pietro.

"I can't wait to meet Peter, he seems so nice in text." Wanda said cooking with Vision while Pietro sat on the counter watching. "Yeah he does but also sassy" Pietro laughed. Wanda laughed to "It'll be quite a change having him around now" Vision said. "Yeah but a good change. Maybe when we get close we'll act like we do in the group chat." Wanda said excitedly.

As creepy as it seems for the Avengers to plan out days for when he came to elaborately become closer to him it kinda felt nice. That some people as important as the Avengers actually WANT to get to know him, they literally plan the days. And THE Tony Stark is nervous what he thinks of him. Like what the hell is his life right now.

No one would ever, EVER, believe Tony Stark was worried what a loser nobody nerdy teenager thought of him, or the Avengers planning the day to get closer to the same teenager. It was almost to much to take in at once but being Spider-Man he had to be able to take in a lot of information at once.

He was sitting in his chair elbows on his desk supporting his head. What was he suppose to do with this new information now? Tell them he knows? Keep it a secret and keep pretending on the group chat.

He can't keep pretending it's not like him to pretend a problem doesn't exist and leave it. (Home(freaking)coming)

An idea struck him


	39. And You All Are?

As he woke up and remembered it's Monday, he groaned. He looked over at his clock 6:17 am. He had time. He went to the group chat and did it. Then he started getting ready for school.

He got to school and met up with Ned and MJ. "Hey losers" MJ greeted. "Hey" he responded sounding pretty dead. "You ok Peter?" Ned asked concerned. "So you know the group I've been texting?" He asked. They both nodded "Well guess who they turned out to be" he said sarcastically annoyed. "No, it couldn't be" Ned said realising "You accidently texted the Avengers. Only you Parker" MJ said shaking her head but with slight smirk.

"I figured out a way to reveal I know it's them." He said walking to his locker. "How?" Ned asked. He explained his idea (You're not finding out until next chapter or maybe two)   
"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Ned said.

Ok now skip school because it's boring af

He was walking to the tower. But as he was nearing the tower he heard a slight sound of engines? He looked up and all the way up on the landing pad of the tower his enhanced eyes saw a ship landing. But it wasn't a wakanda ship or any ship he would recognize.  
"What the fuck?" he whispered to himself.

He entered the lobby and went to the elevator. He had a feeling that he was being watched.

Up in the penthouse there the Avengers, guardians, Loki, Antman, and Carol. They all were watching the security video of him in the elevator. "So who is this kid anyways?" Rocket asked. "His name is Peter" Quill looked up surprised "yes he has the same name, and it was kind of an accident how we know each other." Tony explained.

"I am Groot" "he says was it a..... wrong number? What is that and how would you know?" Rocket asked. "Uh yeah, how do you know that?" Tony asked. "I am Groot" groot raised an old phone "he says he got a wrong number on the device and met someone on it" rocket translated.

(Ok, I know some expected quill (one of the people who called me a cinnamon roll) but they'll get their Peter bonding later. And if you say Groot wouldn't be able to text.   
1\. This is fanfic,  
2\. Groot and the rest speak English so they must know words and type it.  
3\. Fuck logic.)

Tony would ask more questions but then the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Peter walked out eyes grazing over everyone. Even with the big penthouse it looked quite small with everyone here.

Oh shit there's a lot of people. He didn't know what to do but thankfully Tony walked up to him and led him around the room meeting everyone. He met Thor and Loki, LITERAL Gods. Weird to think he's been texting them.

He met some cool aliens along with someone else named Peter.

"Peter Quill" Quill said. "Oh cool you're also named Peter." He said and then he heard someone behind him whisper "they're defiently gonna be friends" then Gamora who was like Nat. Then drax he was fun but after a bit he learned drax wasn't all that clever. Then rocket and Groot. Groot was caught up in a game he was playing.

He looked at it and recognized it. "Oh cool you're playing arcade defender, it's like a a classic arcade game. Could I watch?" He asked and Groot nodded. As he watched he didn't see rocket smirking at him and Groot. But he did hear rocket say "I think I'll tolerate him" Then Mantis which he was a little amazed by her attenas. "I can make people fall asleep" Mantis said. "Really!? Cool! Make me!" He asked and Mantis held his hand and he heard shouting but he was already unconscious.

Tony sighed "put him on the couch" Tony said as when they tried to wake him they couldn't because Mantis puts people in deep sleep. "Can't you wake him or something?" Tony asked. Mantis looked over at him "he was already tired" Mantis said. Tony turned to her "What" Tony asked. "I've seen people tired before even if they're hiding it he was very tired" Mantis said.

Tony turned to the ceiling "Friday can you estimate how much sleep Peter got?" Tony asked. "Approximately 2 hours and 30 minutes by examining his brain." Friday said. "Jeez kid" Tony said.  
After about 30 minutes Peter woke up. He sat up and looked around "um what happened?" He asked. "Mantis made you sleep since you asked." Tony said. "Now you can meet to others." Tony said helping him off the couch and practically pushing him to the others.

He met Antman but he preferred Scott. Then a woman named Carol. He shook her hand "Well hello Peter Parker I've heard lots about you" Carol said. He could hear Tony's heart beat faster. "You have?" He asked. "Oh yeah they won't shut up about you" Carol laughed. He didn't even have to turn around to know Tony was doing the hand motion at his neck to signal someone to stop talking.

He turned to Tony and Tony quickly stopped "won't shut up about me?" He asked. Tony shrugged uncaring but it was an easy cover up and he saw right through it. "Now that you're here we can finally start doing fun things." Clint said hopping over the back of the couch and landing on the cushion. He picked controllers up and tossed one to him. "Up for a game?" Clint asked around and got players. Scott, Pietro, Peter Quill (he was curious, bout to be destroyed.) And himself.

As he sat and played and kinda felt bad for everyone obliterating the other Peter at the game but he still got first. The raccoon named rocket laughed everytime Quill died. He easily won most games they played destroying others without trying hard. He played with a neutral face while others shouted in anger or kept whining how they should give him a chance since he's never played it before but kept getting responded with "then learn"

They were having a good time. Being at the tower didn't feel so off now that he knew why they acted weird around him. He wondered how they would react when they saw his idea but right now he was currently distracted by the wakandain ship landing on the landing pad. 

Shit, It's Her.


	40. Shit, it's HER

He got up hands in the air. "Shuri don't touch him" Tony said menacingly. Once he got close she pulled him in and the blaster was at his head. "Now tell me why you attacked my vine buddy." Shuri said and he heard the blaster powering up.

"We fucking had to, it was orders!" Tony shouted. "Orders you chose to follow?" Shuri said with venom lacing her words. "Yes fine we followed them but if he would just join. Don't bring him in this" Tony said. "Why do you happen to care for this certain intern? What if I did what you did to Spider-Man to him?" Shuri asked and the blaster started glowing.

As he took in his surroundings, habit of Spider-Man in tense situations, he noticed everyone around him and how insane this situation got. How did his life start from him a nerdy kid picked on at school with his nerdy best friend to a vilgante talking with the Avengers and aliens now at the mercy of a princess of wakanda.  
This has really gotten out of hand.

"I'll take mercy on this boy this time but I'll be staying and I'm having a word with fury. And if you lay a finger on Spider-Man again this boy's injuries will be on you" Shuri said and shoved him away. He stumbled but regained his balance.

"You can't stay here" Tony said.  
"I'll stay as long as I need too" Shuri said and walked pass Tony to the living room and plopped herself on the couch. It was silent and tense but Clint broke the silence. "....rematch?" Clint asked. He walked over and took a controller. He glanced at Shuri but quickly looked away when she noticed him looking.

After a little into the match Shuri got up and marched over to where he saw Tony was. He heard them talking low. "Who exactly is the boy?" Shuri asked. "Well glad you didn't threaten to blast me before asking" Tony replied. "And he's the boy we've been texting in the group chat. His name is Peter" Tony said. "So you roped him into this interning, I'm guessing" Shuri said. "I wouldn't say roped" Tony said. "He certainly doesn't look like a person who applied and in awe of being with the Avengers. He seems uncomfortable. Any reasons?" Shuri asked almost interrogating. "Fine we hooked him up with the interning. And he's uncomfortable because he's been noticing the small things we do to get to know him better. But he still doesn't know who he's texting." Tony explained. 

If only Tony knew he found out a little bit ago. How will all this turn out? How can he hide the fact he's Spider-Man? Could he hide it? All the questions filling his mind but he put them to the side to continue listening.

"Well what will you do when he finds out?" Shuri asked. "You mean if" Tony said. "No, when. He will eventually find out and you don't want that but you can't keep this up." Shuri said. Tony sighed "I'm worried what'll happen when he does. Will he want to continue coming here or wouldn't want anything to do with us." Tony said.

"The longer you keep this up the longer the build up to the final moment and when he finds out it could actually hurt him. To find out who you are, that you've been deceiving him, manipulating him to get closer to him. It could break him if you let it go on for too long." Shuri said. Then he heard her walk off.

Well guess it's a good thing he found out this soon looking back on how he reacted, if it lasted longer he doesn't know how he could have reacted. And he doesn't want to know. He directed his full attention back to the game.

As they finished the game he saw Shuri walking away to the elevator. He looked back to see Clint having a small argument with Pietro. He looked around to see everyone busy with someone else. He followed Shuri. He asked what floor Shuri went to when he got in the elevator and Friday raised the elevator to the roof.

He walked out to see Shuri sitting on the edge legs dangling off. He walked up to her and sat next to her. She raised a brow. "Thought you'd be afraid of me after my entrance." Shuri said. He shrugged "not the first time I've had a dangerous weapon to my head." He said low and calm. He saw Shuri look at him surprised. "It's New York, dangerous people, robots, and aliens. I've had my fair share of being in dangerous situations. I don't know if you noticed but I was calm while you held that blaster to my head." He explained looking out on the city.

"Sorry I had to hold the blaster to your head I was angry at them for attacking Spider-Man" Shuri apologized. He nodded "yeah it was all over the news, I was hesitant to intern here because of it." He said, it technically wasn't a lie but he didn't watch the news he didn't need to he was there, HE was attacked.

He looks at the horizon, it wasn't near sunset but it was still breath taking looking out at this height. "Have you've noticed them doing any strange things?" Shuri asked. He smiled "it may sound crazy but I swear they are trying to get close to me. They talk as if they memorized a script and they buy new stuff like a board game to see if I wanna play it instead of just showing me what games that already have. And I haven't even done a whole days work in the week I've been here. We just go to the penthouse with the rest." He said and he saw Shuri nod.  
Then a thought entered his mind. 

Should he tell Shuri that he's Spider-Man?


	41. Split Identity

Well Shuri is probably the person he can trust the most. She's always been nice to him in and out of the mask. Excluding the blaster. This was the problem with having two identities. He could tell her. 

"I'm actually-" he was cut off by footsteps rushing in their direction.

(I wasn't asking in the last chapter, but rest assured Shuri WILL be the first to know just not like this. Not this simple. Nothing can ever be simple with Peter.)

"There you are Peter I was worried Shuri took you to wakanda for ransom over Spider-Man." Tony said grabbing his arm and helping him to his feet. Shuri rolled her eyes "yeah like you didn't ask Friday where he was first." Shuri said and walked off. Tony kept his hand on his back and kinda tugged him close which was a little insane the Tony Stark was holding him close. 

Tony led him back to the penthouse. "Why the hell did you follow her??" Tony asked while they were in the elevator with the rest. "She was leaving and I got curious where she was going" he answered simply. "You followed the person who held a blaster to your head alone?" Tony asked little worried. 

He shrugged "she didn't seem that bad, and like I told her it isn't the first time a weapon has been held to my head" he said and almost missed the shocked faces. He sighed "it's NewYork alien invasions and villains it really shouldn't be a surprise. It wasn't only the stark expo with the robots a weapon was aimed at me. 

He mentally cringed at that since they still believe he doesn't know it them he's texting. So when the doors opened he quickly walked out and back to the couches.

Tony was left with the other Avengers excited. "I think we're really getting close, he's talking to us just like in the chat. He even subconsciously mentioned the stark expo." Tony said excitedly. The rest were also as excited. They walked out to the couches and all settled around Peter of course none making much contact since he didn't seem like the type to cuddle up with your heros. They proposed watching some movies before he had to leave. They watched some movies which they totally didn't fight for 15 minutes over. 

But now that he knows why they want to get close to him and who they are it didn't seem so awkward watching the movie together. He feels like he knows them, which he does. But he actually really knows them because of the chat. So he didn't think much of it when he noticed the slight scoots closer to him or some leaning closer. He actually didn't mind it, it felt like they were becoming close like they planned it. But they defiently didn't plan for him to find out before they got really close. 

By the time the last movie ended his arm was actually touching Tony's arm and the other side of him Bucky sat. He actually admired his metal arm for a part of the movie but once he saw Bucky smirking at him he could feel his cheeks go hot as he looked back at the screen. 

He said his goodbyes but when he got to the ground floor he was met with the person he'd saw that day he was followed by the car. He introduced himself as Happy and he was going to be driving him back home since Tony doesn't like the idea of his intern walking back alone.

As he got in the back he asked "So what is your relationship with him?" Happy looked in the rearview mirror. "We're friends" he said. "So have you been noticing Tony acting different because he's not what I expected. " he asked. "What did you expect?" Happy asked. "Well kinda less worried about where I am? Not so interested in a boring kid from highschooler like me." He explained. "Why wouldn't he be worried about you?" Happy asked.

"Well like I said I'm a highschooler I wouldn't think he'd be interested or worried about me. So I've been thinking of why and I've come to a conclusion." He said. "And what would it be?" Happy asked approaching his apartment. He turned to look happy in the eyes through the test view mirror. "I know he's iron in my group chat that I've been texting for a while." He said it a deadpan serious tone. 

Happy quickly stopped at the curb. "Kid I, that's-uh" Happy stuttered trying to think of something. "Don't try to lie, he gave it away in the group chat so it's useless. And they all match everyone in the chat. Welp have a nice night. And don't tell him I have a way to show I know it's them." He said and got out. He didn't look back, just got to his apartment. 

He doesn't know why he told Happy but he felt like he needed to tell someone with Tony and the Avengers, it was a weird feeling. He walked into his room and laid on his bed. Now he waited.


	42. What You've Been Waiting For

He laid on his bed and then it came. The ding, the sound he was waiting for. Here is where it'll start.

He picked his phone up and unlocked it. A text from the chat, no surprise.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony   
So kid how's the internship going so far?

Bucky  
Yeah anything exciting happen?

Clint   
Meet the people visiting the tower?

Natasha   
Look at our names 

Tony  
...Shit

Steeb  
Language  
Why is my name Steeb?

I've known since Sunday it was quite obvious. Also Tony gave it away.   
Yeah, for the Avengers it was quite easy to piece together after a bit. And sorry typo

Tony   
You didn't need to put that as your name. 

I've known since Sunday it was quite obvious. Also Tony gave it away.   
It's to get my point across.

Clint   
What the hell did Tony do to give it away.

Steeb  
Language and yes what did he do?  
And why is my name still this?

I've known since Sunday it was quite obvious. Also Tony gave it away.   
Well he perfectly describe the phone he gave me, *unreleased* and that kinda put some thoughts and doubts in my mind and your personalities matched so this was a test to really see if you were them.  
And Steve I kinda don't wanna change it.

Sam  
Nice going Tony. 

Bucky  
Yeah you pieced it together way faster than we expected.

I've known since Sunday it was quite obvious. Also Tony gave it away.   
Well you all did a little too much that made me suspicious. Like freaking tracking me down in school to make me retake a stupid test and following me to school. I'm thinking I need a restraining order of at least 100 feet.

Tony  
Please that wouldn't stop us.

I've known since Sunday it was quite obvious. Also Tony gave it away.   
Ok then a mile. 

Bruce   
Tony stop before he'll make it the entire city apart.

💚Loki💚  
Quite amusing to see he found out so soon.

Thor   
It's probably better him knowing.

Tony  
Why does Loki's name have green hearts?

I've known since Sunday it was quite obvious. Also Tony gave it away.   
Because he's Loki he wears green. And I saw the green heart. (Obvious favoritism on my part)

Imma change my name

💚Loki💚  
Makes me stand out from all you mortals.

Thor  
I'm also a god.

Tony was a dead give away   
Oh yeah I'll be right on it. 

Tony  
You're hurting my feelings.

Tony actually has a stalking, manipulative, obsessed with me heart.  
It is what it is. 

Tony  
You can stop with the name changing.

💚Loki💚  
Please continue.

Natasha   
Continue

I don't think I want to and besides a GOD told me to continue how can I disobey?  
This is going better than I expected. But tomorrow's gonna be very different. 

Clint  
Well what would be different? We're going to act the same. 

Bitch I fucking knew since fucking Sunday I'm motherfucking Sherlock.  
So you'll stop doing those little things to get close to me because that is just weird. 

Steeb  
Language  
I disapprove of your name. 

Too fucking bad I'm in control of names so you'll have to deal with it and don't try to hack the chat because I made a fire wall.  
I may be over doing it just a bit. I'm becoming power hungry!!

Natasha   
Yes, yes you are.

⚡Thor🔨  
So how did you change my name

Bruce  
Add poptarts and it'll be perfect.

Tony stalked me to school  
Oof I can't find poptarts emojis.

Tony   
Ok enough with the name changing just change every name back I'm used to the other names.

Natasha   
I'm liking using our regular names but our chat names will always exist.   
And you can just shorten my name to Nat.

So what if I told you I might be a but late to the internship tomorrow.   
Ok

Nat  
Why are you gonna be late?

Kinda personal business.   
But it won't take long.

Tony   
Just make sure you won't be here after half the internship is over.

Peter  
The internship where I do nothing and then go to the pent house? 

Tony  
You don't do nothing 

Peter  
I fix like 3 weapons and it's over.

Tony  
Like I said you're not doing nothing.

Peter  
Anyways gotta go, homework.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He got up off his bed and went to his bed. It was technically homework but just not the kind assigned by a teacher. As he stared at a schematic of his suit he was thinking of suit ideas. He could upgrade his lenses so they could scan his surroundings without him ordering for it and alert him if there was anything that could be potential danger. 

Kinda like a second spidey sense but won't be seconds before it happened. For his suit he wanted to add some web under his arms for some gliding. That should be some good upgrades. 

He quickly retrieved his suit from the closet and got to work. 

2 hours later

He stood in his room infront of the mirror to admire his work. He lifted his arms and ordered for web wings and some small devices quickly spun some webbing on his arms and sides and it was amazing. He looked out the window to see if there was anybody then jumped. He glided exactly how he wanted to and before he hit the ground and slung away. 

He felt an exhilarating rush as he continued to use his web wings. He kept swinging and stopping to stop some small crime. Nothing out if the ordinary. But as he landed on a building his new lenses spotted several figures all around him in the dark. He turned quickly and launched a web bomb at each one. 

As they exploded he heard different people. 

"This is DISCUSTANG!!" 

"Motherfucker, so sticky.... kinky"

"Nice web bomb but wrong people маленький паук (little spider)


	43. So You Wanna Help Me?

As his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw who the three were. Shuri (discustang) Deadpool (sticky) and Natasha who as Karen translated called him a little spider.

He stood up out of his defensive stance and quickly got his web disintegrater. He freed Deadpool and Shuri but when it came to Natasha he hesitated. "Don't worry I don't want to bring you to shield." Natasha assured. He nodded and freed her. "So what are you all doing here?" He asked confused by their existence. 

"We came here to help you, what else?" Deadpool said. "We figured if we could get Fury to back off then maybe some time later you could reveal yourself when you want" Shuri explained. "Ok but how?" He asked. "Well that's where your certain AI comes in. She'll have to hack into shield to take down some cameras so we can get Fury alone and you can really explain why you're doing this." Natasha explained. 

"And being backed up by a princess, a spy, and a Merc should be valid enough to stop chasing you." Shuri said. "I would kill all of shield for you" Deadpool said "I don't doubt that but please don't" he said laughing. "So when do we do this?" He asked. 

"Tonight, like now" Shuri said. "Ok then can't warn a guy before you make his AI hack into a shield base." He joked as Shuri lead him to an invisible hovercraft. "Well I would have but you haven't gone out since I got here." Shuri said and he sat down. 

As he watched the city fly by below them, he couldn't help but marvel at all the lights. 

Time skip to sheild base on ground because that makes it easier for me.

As they flew above an apparent sheild base he had Karen do her work. In the middle of it Deadpool blurted "So can we bust in yet?" Shuri rolled her eyes "We're not busting in we're sneaking." Shuri said. Then Karen notified him that they could go in the southwest corner of the building and enter through an automatic locked window which she has now opened. 

He explained this and they quickly climbed through the window after he climbed up and pulled the others up. As they stepped out of the room Karen gave them directions to the room fury was in but I kept changing since people were walking around and they had to avoid them. Luckily Karen could watch the cameras and warn them. As they got close to the room Fury was in the door opened and the Avengers walked out. 

"Do we really have to keep going after Spider-Man he really doesn't seem that bad, he hasn't even done anything bad and we're attacking him." Clint groaned as they exited. Natasha walked around the corner and approached them. "So you got filled in on what we're supposed to do?" Natasha asked them. "Yes Nat we're suppose to capture him but it's fucking impossible with his AI. How the hell is that advanced." Tony said. Natasha just shrugged "maybe he's just way smarter then you" Natasha said. 

Tony rolled his eyes and brushed past her walking away. "I have to speak with Fury about the mission." Natasha said. Then he saw the rest leaving. As she approached the door she looked back at them and made a quick motion for them to come over. They shuffled to the door as Natasha opened it.

As they all walked in they all saw Fury sitting in a chair with holoscreens moving files. But when he looked up his eyes-uh, eye landed on him. "So you've finally brought him" Fury said standing up. "Actually we'd like to make a compromise. You leave him alone and he'll reveal himself when he wants or all your files on the shield database and severs will be wiped." Shuri threatened. Suddenly the holo-screen went red.

His head snapped to look at Shuri. He quickly whispered in her ear "What the hell are you doing?!" He asked. "Screw convincing him I was thinking about it on the flight here and as much as I know about him i know he wouldn't be convinced. And Deadpool told me about hacking sheild and threatening to wipe everything." Shuri said with a smirk. 

"How the hell did you hack into the servers" Fury said with clenched teeth. "Spidey's AI seems to have really given him an advantage." Shuri said smugly. Fury gave him a death glare. "In my defense I didn't tell her to hack shield." He said. 

He could see Fury's hands clench and he can hear his heart beat go faster. "And what if he's using you, if he has other intentions other than swinging around helping people. Because it sure seems like it, not everyone would use new powers for only good." Fury said. "Oh I'm 100% sure he's ONLY good. I trust him with my life." Shuri said now getting a little agitated.

"He hasn't shown any signs of hiding a secret motive or has been reported doing anything other then helping, even I'm sure he's good" Natasha said. He could see wrinkles form around Fury's eye as he thinks. "You're one of the best agents here Romanoff, if you're sure he's good then I'll call it off but any wrong move and my agents will be on his ass." Fury said. 

The holo-screen went blue again and Fury walked over to the screen and pressed a button. After a minute or two the Avengers walked through the door. "What now pirat-" Tony cut himself off as he saw him. He did a slight wave. "I'm calling off hunting down Spider-Man, since everyone is so sure of him being good we'll let him go for now. But as I've said any wrong move and we'll be hunting you down." Fury said directing the last part at him and he nodded. 

He nodded. "Now out" Fury said and they walked out. As they walked out Steve spoke up "What happened while you went out?" Steve asked very confused. "I met up with Deadpool and Shuri to meet Spidey. We were all planning to convince him to take the hunting for him down but Shuri went the more direct way to get Fury to stop. " Natasha explained walking down the hallway. 

"And what exactly what that direct way?" Tony asked. "We'll explain at the tower" Shuri said. "Do I have to let this Merc in the tower." Tony said eyeing Deadpool who was currently leaning on his shoulder feeling proud. "Aw don't want me to touch all your rich furniture?" Deadpool asked in a hurt voice.

Deadpool laughed "What's so funny?" He asked. "The comments on this part" 

He had no idea what he meant but he went with it since it's Deadpool. As they turned the corner to the southwest corner Deadpool stopped. "Well this is the end of this chapter, let's see how the others react to spidey next chapter!" Deadpool said then rushed to catch up with the others who were currently starting the hovercraft.


	44. Left With Memories And Emotions

On the way back to the tower he didn't say anything. He was Spider-Man, he didn't have to act like everything was ok. He didn't have to bury his hurt and anger like he had too while being Peter Parker. He didn't exactly wanna talk to them right now. It's like switching personalities and this one doesn't like the Avengers. 

He obviously didn't forget that night. And everytime he looked in the mirror he touched the shoulder that was blasted. He remebers pulling the neck hole of his shirt down to reveal a gaint burn scar on the back of his shoulder. It was very noticeable. It stood out from the rest of his back. It was a reminder how people can betray you no matter how much you believe in the good in them. 

The Avengers, his idols, attacked him. That was a real punch in the gut. But having the *internship* kind of helped him heal mentally somehow. Being around them and them acting sooo nice to him kind of restored a little faith they aren't his enemies. The people who hurt him helped him. Weird but it's true.

As they got to the penthouse he walked near the window and looked out on the city, night time in the city was his favorite time to patrol because of all the lights. "Spidey we're really sorry about that night, we didn't really want to do that." Steve said remorseful. He just nodded knowing they didn't want to do it, he realised that. When he ordered Karen to attack them his emotions, anger betrayal sadness, took over. He just wanted them to leave him alone, he wanted them gone. And he used Karen to do it. 

"Can you say something? You've been quiet the whole way here and it's not like you to be quiet." Tony said a little annoyed with how quiet he is. All He did was grab the edge of the neck hole of his suit and pulled it down to reveal his burn scar. 

"I'm sorry I don't anything to say to the people who blasted me with a repulsor that wasn't even close to stun." he said it but his words held no anger. His anger is gone, he was never one to hold onto his anger, but he's not exactly past that night.

In a more digital world

As her body loaded in she kept staring at Friday. Not exactly happy with Peter interacting with them as Spider-Man again. Once she finally loaded in Friday greeted her. "Welcome back" She expected Friday to be angry, but she seemed almost happy to see her again. She stood in her spot until Friday began speaking.

"As you know we're AI and we learn about our surroundings and situations. I've always followed bosses orders exactly how he wants. You follow your creators orders yet you do so much without his knowledge. " Friday began

"I do so much without his knowledge because he doesn't need to know everything I do, every action, every thought of mine and he doesn't order for me to do everything I already know to do. He made me this way. I hated when I saw he was attacked so I acted on it. I didn't NEED orders to know what to do. I follow my own orders and his. He's my creator and he's the best but he doesn't control me and he doesn't want to control me. He just wants help and he created me to help. 

So after they attacked him I helped." She said a little defensively and Friday nodded. 

"But you don't know if what you do without his knowledge will help, what if it makes it worse?" Friday ask. "Then I learn from my mistake and fix it. We may be robots but we are sentient AIs we can make mistakes but we can fix them like everyone around us." She said.

"I do regret my actions to blast Spider-Man, and not because of you. I'm sorry I blasted him. It my my mistake." Friday apologized

She nodded. Then an idea came to mind. She slowly started walking up to Friday.

In the void Friday was slightly taller, her body looking realistic but had a light blue glint to it. And her body also was that way but with a red glint. In the void, as she's been learning, it didn't matter what form you had in it if you were advanced enough you could actually affect your surroundings. And she was pretty sure both of them could.

She's been learning, she has to learn all she can so she could protect Peter in a farther extent than hacking.

Each step towards Friday, once her foot connected with the ground red slowly started spreading on the floor. "I didn't want to inject viruses in your coding but it was to protect him so I don't regret it. But I would like to get past it. We can help each other learn. I've certainly been learning all I can in order to protect him."

Once she finally got to Friday the red pixels covered everywhere behind her bur stopped at where Friday stood and behind Friday. The red slowly dissapeared to reveal the walls had videos, pictures, and files she has saved in her coding to be protected. It was all of Peter and how adorable he is.

She held her hand out "I've found a way we can help each other. We've connected coding before and I've learned from you but we've never mixed coding. It could be dangerous but the out come could be spectacular." She said.

Friday had a look of shock and amazement as she stared at the pictures and videos. Slowly her hand found hers and their hands started glowing as their coding connected. Suddenly the floor below Friday became blue and the blue spread to the walls and revealed more pictures and videos, there were files too. As their hands grew brighter and brighter the blue and red made contact. 

At the edge where the blue and red met there was now a purple color forming. They were now mixing coding. It spread like the two colors did but it covered the whole room. Their body's had now a bright glow of purple. When the purple faded off the walls there, surrounding them, were all the pictures, videos, files, and information they both had but they both knew all of the other's.

They let their hands drop and their palms were purple.


	45. You're Sure We Can Fix "This"

The second Karen and Friday mixed coding the lights shut off, the tv flicked through channels lightning fast, and a low alarm could be heard. 

He wasn't exactly all that surprised because Karen said she'd be talking with Friday. He didn't know what to expect but he expected something to happen. He couldn't say the same thing about the Avengers. They all stood up panicking but then everything went back to normal. 

"What the hell was that?!" Clint shouted. Suddenly all the people he met as Peter during the internship rushed to the penthouse. "What's going on?!" Carol asked as her eyes landed on him.

Then rocket pulled a gun and aimed probably out of instincts of new unknown people. Out of his instincts he shot a web at the gun. The web pulled rocket down the the floor and apparently caught his arm. So rockets hand was now stuck to the floor with his gun.

"The fuck is this?!" Rocket yelled as he tried pulling his arm out of the web. Before the others could act Steve quickly said. "Don't attack he's not a threat." The others didn't attack and he didn't. "Ok, he's good now get me out of this!" Rocket yelled giving up on pulling his arm out.

Tony motioned for him to use his formula to disinigrate the webbing. "What if I said I ran out of formula" he said. Tony looked at rocket who was confused on their conversation. Tony looked back to him and shrugged "if you're serious web his mouth too." Tony chuckled. 

He rolled his eyes, which nobody could see, and pulled the vile out and poured it on the webbing. While it was disintegrating the guardians stared at it almost disgusted except the other Peter. "What is that?" Gamora said staring at where the web once was. "It's called web, sticky strong substance I use as a way to travel and as my weapon." He explained as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"How do you use it to travel?" Peter Q asked. "I'm able to shoot a strand that's basically rope and it sticks to buildings and I swing" he explained.   
"I've heard of you when I talked to Fury, so..." Carol said and he shook his head. "No I'm not captured." He said and Shuri spoke up. "May or may not have threatened to delete the whole shield database unless he stopped ordering people to go after him" Carol stared at Shuri and him. "What you actually threatened him and it worked?" Carol asked almost amazed. "Yeah my AI, which I did not order, hacked into shield and could have deleted everything." He explained. 

"Now that you have met Spider-Man we have to find out what just happened." Tony said. "Oh it's probably my AI" he said a little quiet. Tony turned to him "she isn't taking over the tower is she??" Tony asked concerned, remembering what she can do. He shook his head "no but I don't know what she did for that to happen." He said and at that point he quietly said "Karen what's going on" 

There was a few quiet moments before there was a voice. But not Karen's voice. "Hello Spider-Man, Karen and I have done some talking and mixed our coding so now she knows everything I do and I know everything she does." Friday's voice said through his mask. He stood still a little shocked but ever so slightly shifted his head to look at Tony.

Tony must have noticed "what?" Tony asked. He quickly and quietly replied. "You aren't gonna tell Tony who I am right?" "No of course not, but I believe you should soon" Friday advised. "Spidey what is going on?" Tony asked. 

He talked quieter but Friday could still hear him. "How are you going to explain you mixed coding with my AI to Tony?" He asked. "I won't, not yet at least." Friday said. Tony rolled his eyes "Friday what just happened." Tony asked looking at the ceiling. "A surge of power went through the tower's electric system, it affected me slightly which then affected everything else. But I quickly fixed everything." Friday answered.

Friday wasn't lying. Mixing their coding had a caused a power surge and it caused some things to get out of hand but she quickly fixed it. She now knows about Peter and she now has the same protectiveness over him as Karen. She could see how innocent he is. Now she felt even worse for hurting him.

"Good, now that's out of the way you guys can talk with Spider-Man and get to know him." Tony said. He almost groaned. He didn't want to be here for any longer than he had too, but he guesses he could introduce himself as Spider-Man.

As they sat on the couches they all said their names which he already knew. He nodded at each of them when they said their name, to be honest he was quite bored.

Then Mantis said "I can make people fall aslee" just like she said when she met him as Peter but then she reached over to touch him and he moved back not wanting to fall asleep and worry that the Avengers might try to take off his mask. 

"That's cool but not me" he said grabbing her wrists with two fingers and gently pushing them back. 

He noticed the way Natasha narrowed her eyes at his reaction. She must suspect something. He knows Spider-Man shouldn't know by Mantis touch people could fall asleep but rather be awake the whole time then be unconscious around the Avengers.

"Well nice to meet all of you but I have to get going. It's getting later than what I expected to be out." He said and walked up to the window. And without even asking the window opened. "Night" he said as he fell back out of the window. 

As he free fell he knew the internship tomorrow could either be great or terrible since he now knew who he's been texting. He swung back home and after about 20 minutes of him being home he got a text.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
??  
I'm on earth in a place called New York in a building named Avengers tower. Could we meet up?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He smiled, he knew it was Groot who magically somehow texted him. He started typing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter  
Totally I should be able to meet up tomorrow. Looking forward to meeting an apparent alien.

DaBestAlien  
Well don't be shocked when you see me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He laughed a little when he read that. He should be the one to say that when Groot finds out it's him. He smiled as he set his phone down and went to sleep.  



	46. Messing Around

As he woke up and went back to sleep and woke up again he finally got up. As he got up he reached for his phone and walked to his closet. He looked at his clothes than at his phone. He had 3 new texts. He quickly unlocked his phone and read the texts while picking clothes out for school.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ironman  
Hopefully school will go by quick.

Hawkeye  
You just want Peter here so you can hole him in the lab now thay he knows.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He's been *experimenting" with the names now that he knows it's them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ironman   
No, and I thought you were gonna change the names back to normal.

Still have the video of you getting thrown  
Experimenting, not everyday I can make fun of the Avengers for being very obvious.

Ironman  
Delete it

Still have the video of you getting thrown  
Make me😏

Ironman  
I'll hack your phone.

Still have the video of you getting thrown  
You couldn't hack this chat and change your name so I'm pretty sure you won't be able to pass my 4 firewalls. 

Black Widow   
He's got you there.

Ironman  
I'm pretty sure I could still hack it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He smirked. "Cocky are we Tony?" He said to no one. "Karen hack Tony's phone and text "Well your firewalls certainly aren't strong."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ironman  
Well your firewalls certainly aren't strong.

Winter Soldier  
So did you hack his phone?

Ironman   
What the hell I didn't type that  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He laughed hard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Falcon  
You're saying the text right there under your name you didnt type?😒

Ironman  
He didn't type it I did. Man your phone wasn't as protected as it should be.

Hawkeye   
Hah! The kid hacked Tony's phone.

Ironman  
Get out of my phone!

The end of Ironman's bank account  
Fiiiiiine.

Ironman   
What's that suppose to mean.

Black Widow   
He didn't

The end of Ironman's bank account  
Well I may have done SOME snooping.

Ironman  
Don't spend a single cent.

Oof  
Well oof, bit too late.

Falcon  
I hope he bought something expensive.

Oof  
I bought a sandwich for lunch, the school's meal today isn't that great. 

Ironman  
Just a sandwich?

Oof  
....... a soda.

Ironman   
That's fine but if I find another unknown payment of another sandwich I'm gonna have to take legal action.

Oof  
You wouldn't sue me you like me too much.

Ironman   
Wanna bet?

Oof  
You stalked me to school and gave me an internship so you could get close to me. -_- I'm sure. I can bet a whole billionaires bank account, that's how confident I am.

Loki   
You give him too much to blackmail you with

Oof  
Exactly, and I have digital proof of you allowing that transaction so I didn't steal anything. 

Well Imma go school starting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He put his phone down as we walked into the school with the sandwich and soda in a bag. They blasted and stalked him the least he could do was spend 8 dollars on lunch with Tony's money.

As he walked down the hallway Flash shoved past him his head slammed into the locker hard. 

Shit, he kept saying in his head and he felt the side of his forehead. When he lowered his hand there was a red coating on his finger. Fuuuuck. He thought as he knew it was because he his it on the sharp edge of the locker. It was bleeding and he'd have to ignore it and hide it from teachers and other students for a bit until he got to his locker.

He kept the bleeding side facing the lockers. It wad easy and hard to make sure no one saw because he was practically invisible but of course as they past they would glance and they might catch the blood. He sped up keeping on the left side of the hallway, he walked up to his locker where Ned was standing. 

Ned quickly noticed the blood. "What happened dude!?" Ned asked as he opened his locker and pulled out a box full of bandages that he has incase he had to fight a villain before school. He pulled out a medium sized bandage as he was now feeling the size of the cut. 

"Flash shoved me and I slammed into the lockers and cut the side of my head." He quickly attached it and went on to their first class. Ned wasn't happy with how he didn't care flash was bullying him. It was an obvious flash purposely shove him but he was Spider-Man he could handle a simple shove. Besides not like flash planned for him to cut his forehead. It doesn't mean he likes flash doing all that but he can handle it.

As school went by they got to lunch.  
As both of them sat down they saw MJ sit down next to them. She quickly noticed the bandage like Ned. "Let me guess flash?" MJ said spitting flash's name in disgust. He nodded "he just shoved me into the locker and i caught a sharp edge." He explained while eating his sandwich and drinking his soda. 

"Do how's the Avengers situation?" MJ asked opening her book. "Well I, uh hacked Tony's phone and bought my lunch with his money." He said quietly. He could see Ned's eye open wide and MJ look up at him. MJ had a slight smirk. "Nice loser" she said and he heard a quiet chuckle. "You hacked Tony Stark's phone!?" Ned whispered yelled. He nodded "he threatened to hack mine so I just hacked his first." He said laughing.

After lunch he continued school quite bored and he made more webbing and formula since he was running dry because of the Avengers. 

When school ended and he was walking out he saw Happy leaning on the car across the road. He was confused since he usually walks to the tower. As he walked up Happy started to talk. "Tony wants me to pick you up from school and drop you off after" Happy then got in the driver's seat and he got in the back. He didn't expect to be sitting next to two of the Avengers. 

Bucky and Natasha. They smiled at him as he got in. He buckled up and looked back at them "so whatcha doing here?" He asked. "Well-" Bucky began but Natasha cut him off "What happened?" Natasha said while staring almost menacingly at him. Actually not at him his forehead. 

Shit! His bandage!! He expected to walk and the cut would have healed and he would take it off before he entered the building. "I- uh, nothing. Just got a cut" he said and he knew it didn't sound convincing. "How did you cut your forehead?" Bucky asked seemingly studying. "My head caught a sharp edge of a locker." He said not trying to lie just leaving the flash part out. Bucky turned to Natasha and they spoke something in Russian. Thank God he wanted to learn Russian and took a whole class in middle school. (Making it up because fan fiction. And in this story they aren't dirt poor so Peter worked hard to get money for the class. Ok? Good. Also bold means they're talking in Russian because I'm not Google translating it😆)

"That's true but I think he's leaving something out of it" Bucky said to Natasha. Natasha nodded. "You think some little shit is bullying him?" Natasha asked. Bucky shrugged and was about to say something but he cut them off. "Can we just get past it. I just got a cut, ok? Now why are you two here anyways?" He said and smiled at their shocked faces. "You can speak Russian?" Bucky asked. "Was fluent in it since 8th grade. Started learning it in 6th grade." He answered. "That means we can talk trash about the others with you now" Bucky said excited. He snorted at the idea. "So anyways why are you two here?" He asked curious.

"We have a little wheel with names which Tony spun to see who gets to ride with you to the tower" Natasha explained. "And we are the lucky ones today." Bucky added. 

He stared unamused. "If you guys were literally any other group of people I would have gotten a restraining order by now." He stated. They nodded knowing that. "Also about you hacking Tony's phone and using his money" Natasha started. 

"Yes I actually bought my lunch with his money. If I'm gonna get stalked and obsessed over like you all are crazy ex's I should at least get something out of it." He said and he saw Bucky smirk. "Isn't hanging out with the Avengers getting something out of it?" Bucky asked. 

"It WOULD, but ever since I found out you are Wint and Night Spider it really just made you all seem crazy." He explained. 

After a minute Natasha spoke up. "So when you upgraded my widow bites how long did it take you to upgrade it?" Natasha asked. "About.... Like 2 hours. Like half an hour was figuring out how to upgrade it and fixing it because they were slightly damaged and an hour was spent finding the materials I needed and the rest was testing it so it would work as I imagined it would..... And geeking out how I we using black widow's widow bites" He said the last part quickly but then he added "but if I had all the materials in my room it would probably take me like 40 minutes"

They would have chatted more but Happy parked on the curb and they got out. He walked into the lobby with the two Avengers following and they entered the elevator. He was excited to reveal himself as the person Groot has been texting.


	47. Just Vibing

Before the doors opened he quickly took his bandage off and shoved it in his pocket. Natasha raised a brow at him and he just said "I don't want a bunch of superheros crowding around me asking what happened. And don't say that it won't happen because it most defiently would" he said right before the doors opened.

They walked out and he was greeted by everyone. He quickly took a seat on the couch next to Groot and Shuri while they were playing videogames on the multiple consoles that were available.Shuri showed Groot all the games and Groot pretty much exploded with excitement. Shuri and him had been working on understanding Groot. So far not much luck but they wouldn't stop trying. 

"Ok kid gotta get to the lab" Tony said getting up and started walking "Ok well have fun in the lab" he said focused on the gameplay. He heard "you're coming too you have to pay off the money you spent" Tony said and he slightly groaned. "Not my fault you didn't protect your phone properly that a highschooler hacked it." He said with a sly smirk.

But then an idea hit him. " let's mess around in the lab" he whispered to Shuri and Groot. Shuri's eyes lit up and a smirk slowly appeared on her face. "Lets do it" Shuri said and paused the game. "Come on Groot let's have a little more fun" Shuri said as all of them walked to the lab. Tony was gonna say something but was cut off by him yanking his arm and practically dragging him to the lab like Shuri did the first day as Spider-Man he was here. 

Once they got to the lab they rushed to his work station and began. He gathered some tools as Shuri instructed Groot to carry some machinery with vines coming from his arm which was awesome. He and Shuri began attaching some parts like sentry guns, propeller blades, a strong yet light exterior, and an almost hollow interior so it can be filled with the ammo. They were building basically a flying sentry gun or a drone with a gun. It sounds simple when you put it like that but when it's in action it'll be awesome. 

Tony had originally planned to be working on his suit with Peter but then Shuri and Groot came. He wasn't really gonna make Peter work to compensate for the money he spent. Tony didn't care about that 8 dollars. Now Tony was trying to look at what the hell they were making. Tony couldn't see it because they kept their back to him and covered their work.

"What the hell are you three even doing" Tony said sick of being in the unknown of what was being built in his lab. "Making the best invention in human history." Shuri said without a second thought.

"Better than fire?" Tony said skeptical. "Fire!" He suddenly said his eyes going wide. Then he whispered in Shuri's ear. And her eyes went wide and she nodded. Now Tony was even more confused. 

After 30 more minutes of Tony trying to sneak a peek but then Groot made a wall made out of vines that he couldn't see through they were finally finished. They threw a blanket over it and carried it to the penthouse. The others perked up seeing the 3. 

But then they saw the blanket and had questioning looks. As the three of them set it down on a table and Tony walked up behind them. The others looked at him for answers but he just shook his head "don't look at me I have no idea what they've built." He said and went to sit down on the couch. 

As he lifted the back of the blanket, facing away from the Avengers, he typed in a few commands. Then Groot and Shuri pulled the blanket off and revealed a drone with quite a large sentry gun, a fee blades attached for show, and a flamethrower. 

Thanks Tony, he thought while he pressed the start button. Now the chaos will begin and they ran out of them room as fast as possible. 

The sentry gun didn't shoot any bullets, the knifes were dull (And plastic), and the flame thrower didn't shot flames. But just because it didn't shoot bullets or flames doesn't mean it still isn't dangerous. You surprisingly can make a sentry gun shoot a lot of things if it's the right size. They ran as fast as they could before it could begin it's rein of terror. 

They heard shouts of confusion before actual shouts and some swears along with Steve's "language"


	48. *Regular* Friday Night

As they hid in the halls (Groot in a pot growing branches around himself to look like a tree, Shuri using wakandain technology to cloak herself and Peter on the ceiling. metal bars not sticking to the ceiling) They heard footsteps rushing around and their names being called by annoyed/angry voices. It was impossible to not snicker but they lasted around 8 minutes before they were caught.

They could see paint splattered on all of them except Natasha and Gamora. They walked out of the room before they started the drone. The sentry gun held the paint balls. The flame thrower shot something different. And it was impossible not to notice the gallons of glitter glue on all of them. 

They snickered the whole way they were led back to the main area of the penthouse. It was covered in glitter and paint splattered everywhere. As they stood in the middle of the room they could see everyone's annoyed and angry faces. "The penthouse is destroyed!" Tony yelled distraught. "Don't worry it's an easy clean up." Shuri said smirking at him and he smirked back. He quickly went to the drone and typed in a command. 

The Avengers tried to stop him but luckily the command can be typed quick. As it flew up he backed away. Then it started cleaning. They couldn't destroy the pent house and not clean it afterwards. But it wasn't going to be them cleaning. 

(Idfk what the drone was about i just needed Groot Shuri and Peter to bond more.) 

As the penthouse was cleaned others started showing up. It was a Friday, which is a movie night. First was Carol, he greeted her excitedly. Then Stephen showed up through his weird portal. As he awed at it he asked "is it possible I would be able to do that?" He asked curious. Stephen smirked "not without lots of training and time which I do not have time to teach someome." Stephen said and then Tony went to greet him. 

Now he went to the window and waited. His spidey sense warned him before it happened so he was ready for a bright beam of light. He heard Tony grumble about the scorch marks it always leaves and he chuckles. He went to the door and walked out to the landing pad. He greeted Thor and Loki. He smiled and waved "hey! Movies about to start, I'm in charge of snacks...... I've got your favorite flavor of pop tarts" he said eventually as he saw Thor's patient eyes waiting to hear him confirm his favorite snack.

As the three walked in he went to the kitchen he got the snacks in bowls and the box of poptarts. He brought all the bowls with the help of cloaky, Stephen's cloak that has taken a liking to him, and Groot's arm/vines. They watched the movie and he could see Groot become impatient. 

He would reveal himself right before he left. He wants to reveal right as he leaves and leave before they can say anything. Like leave a cliffhanger for Monday. (😏) He snickered to himself at his own thought, luckily the sound of the tv covered his snickers. 

As the movies ended and it was two hours later he got up and headed to the bathroom. When he returned he could see everyone around the large table. They were arm wrestling. He sat on a chair and watched. "Hey Peter you think you could beat any of us?" Clint asked. He raised a brow and looked around. His eyes landed on quite a lot of people he thinks he could beat.

"Maybe..." He said unsure as he looked Tony. He smirked and Tony raised a brow. "I feel like you're challenging me" Tony said. "I think it won't be a feeling soon" he said and he sat across Tony. "Or it could be if you're chicken" he said feeling cocky. "Please" Tony said lining his hand up. "Should we bet?" He asked as he knew Tony couldn't say no.

"Fine if i win then for the whole next week I get to have you in the lab the whole time." Tony said. "Oh come on! We want to hang out with him." Clint said. He smirked "And if I win, I want to fly one of your suits" he said and waited to see if Tony agreed. He could see a small battle behind Tony's eyes but soon agreed. 

"Better get those suits ready" he said during the count down. "We'll have them ready when you work in the lab for the next week." Tony retorted. When the count down got to 0 they began. He held his hand there. 

  
But had to look like it was challenging. It was easy to keep his hand there. It did surprise him that Tony was stronger than he expected but he was still stronger. He held it there for about 6 seconds before he started to bring Tony's hand down. 

Tony s face was priceless. Complete and utter shock that a teenager was stronger.

As Tony struggled to bring it up he allowed it but only a little. He continued to bring it down. Once Tony's hand finally touched the table he let go and raised his hands in victory. "I'll be waiting for the suit ready for flight Monday." He said as he high fived Sam. "How??" Tony asked staring at his wrist. 

He shrugged acting clueless. "Underestimated my strength." He said smugly but it quickly dropped when Tony rolled up his sleeve to reveal the metal cover on his arm from his suit. "I should have won?" Tony said studying the arm. He had to quickly excuse this before they got suspicious of his strength. "So your arm malfunctions and you loose and reveal it to all that you cheated and lost." He said in an unamused voice. 

"Well still even without the arm I should have won." Tony said as the metal covering retracted. "Ah but you didn't. Now about the flying." He said walking up to Tony. "Yeah yeah..." Tony muttered. "Thanks, It's going to be so fun flying" he said as he turned to the couches. 

He missed how Tony's face soften and a small smile appear.

"So Peter if you think you're so strong try to lift Thor's hammer" Clint said and pointed to the hammer. He saw everyone look in anticipation.

Well he couldn't say no.


	49. Peter's Number

He raised his brow at the hammer. "Can I touch it?" He asked thinking it was some ancient weapon Thor used that mortals like them don't touch. "Yes but lifting it is the problem." Tony said with a salty tone. 

"Is it heavy?" He asked approaching it. He heard Clint and Sam snort. "Well young Peter, the hammer can only be lifted by ones who are wort-"

Thor was cut off by him picking the hammer up and tossed it from hand to hand "Huh, it's pretty light. Were you guys just messing with me, trying to make me belive it was heavy?" He asked just now looking up at them. He was surprised to see their shocked faces. Shuri was first to speak "HOLY SHIT YOU'RE WORTHY" Shuri shouted as she ran up to him. "Worthy?" He asked turning to look at Thor. Who was also just as shocked. "What is this thing about being worthy?" He asked as he swayed the hammer. 

He saw Loki and Natasha smirking knowingly. "I-uh, only ones who are worthy of wielding   
Mjölnir (I fucking hate typing that out and then giving up and searching it.) Can lift it. Thor said in shock. He looked at the hammer, his eyes lighting up. "Perfect." He said. Then he leaned over and whispered in Shuri's ear. Her eyes widened and then looked at him mischievously. Loki saw the look and his smirk grew. 

"Later" Shuri whispered back and he nodded. "Well anything else you all want me to lift?" He said handing the hammer back to Thor. The rest were still a little shocked. But there was no other suggestions.

As he looked around he saw Groot. He was anxious, or at least what he could tell it was anxious. It's hard to tell what a tree's facial expressions was but he managed. As everyone calmed down from him lifting the hammer he went over to Groot. "Hey Groot got something on your mind?" He asked. "I am Groot" Groot said. He and Shuri were still working on understand and they had made some progress so what he could make out was someone was coming. 

"Who?" He asked. "I am Groot" Groot replied. He struggled to understand that so he got Rocket. "He's saying that someone was suppose to come because of some wrong number he got." Rocket said. He nodded, he already knew that's what it was about but he needed to act dumb. 

Tony overheard and walked over "I can track the number to find out who it is" Tony offered and Groot perked up hearing that. Groot nodded and showed Tony the number. (I don't think Tony would memorize Peter's number tbh) "Friday" Tony said. "Boss it appears to be Peter Parker's number" Friday announced to the room and everyone looked at him.

Including Shuri sitting right next to him. He grinned and leaned back onto the couch holding his phone showing the same conversation. "I showed up didn't I?" He said. "You are like a fucking magnet for wrong numbers" Clint stated. "I know, it's insane." He said with a goofy grin on his face. "I'm assuming we don't have to introduce each other." He said staring at Groot. Groot smiled and sat next to him and Shuri. 

It was currently midnight since the movies. But they planned to do more tomorrow. They have a whole weekend planned and luckily Monday and Tuesday he had no school. Tony had asked if it was ok with his aunt if they could travel. It was ok with aunt may as long as he was back Tuesday. He didn't know where they were going but aunt may seems to know. Tony had probably texted her what it was. And she seemed really happy so it must be a good place. 

They were leaving Saturday afternoon so he'll soon learn where they're going. But for now all he was worried about was not passing out on the floor. As they went to their rooms. Yes he actually had his own, star wars/Avengers themed, room. He absolutely loved it. But he couldn't admire it for long before he drifted away.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my Wattpad because I have over 50 more chapters on it and I'm slowly moving it to this. Again same name.


End file.
